Secrets Can Never Be Hidden
by alexatheknight
Summary: Sonny Monroe isn't so sunny anymore. And what happens when she disappears and is found again? Will Chad and the Randoms be able to figure out what's going on? Is there really a Sonny Monroe? Channy/Epic
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, fellow Fanfiction readers! I'm baaaaaaaaaack!_

_Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy reading your amazing fanfictions,(:_

_Well this story is gonna be epic and long. Who knows when I'll finish it. _

_Well here's the trailer. Sorry if it sucks. I'm rushing._

Secrets Can Never Be Hidden

What's going on with Sonny?

"I think someone's trying to find you, Sonny."

"I got this weird text message from this random person and I keep worrying about it for some reason!"

"I think you're losing it."

"Shut up, Chad."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe its happening again."

"What's happening again?"

"I have to go, now."

Where did Sonny go?

"Sonny quit and left."

"What?"

"She says something's happened and needs to go home."

"Sonny…gone?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Chad."

Who is this new star in Disney?

"Demi Lovato stars in Camp Rock!"

"Demi Lovato, who's that?"

"New Disney star."

"She looks really familiar…"

"SONNY!"

Has Sonny Monroe become Demi Lovato?

"It has to be her, sir. I know her anywhere and that is Sonny Monroe."

"Chad, it's not Sonny."

"Don't you guys believe me?"

"Yeah we do. That's so Sonny. But what are we gonna do about it?"

"We're gonna find her."

What happens when their mission is led somewhere else?

"What is this place?"

"We hear you all think Demi Lovato is Sonny Monroe and are trying to prove it."

"Yeah we are! And we're gonna prove it!"

"Then we have no choice. Call Agent Allison."

"Agent Allison?"

"I got here as fast as I could. What's the problem?"

"Sonny?"

How many Sonny Monroes are there?

"So you're Sonny, but you are too, and she is, and this might have been her, and this could be her, and I'm pretty sure-"

"We get it, man. There's a billion Sonnys."

Will they ever find the real Sonny Monroe?

"I know you're Sonny. Admit it.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not."

Will Chad ever admit he's in love?

"Dude, you love her."

"I know.."

"But the question is, which one?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Will Sonny ever realize her true life?

"I don't know what to do. I love you guys, but.."

"Follow your heart. And I'll always love you."

Find out in Secrets Can Never Be Hidden.

Coming to a Computer near you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sonny Monroe was sitting in her dressing room writing this week's sketch. She was, of course, one of the stars of _So Random! _and she also loved writing sketches almost as she loved acting them out. She smiled at this week's, another Check It Out Girl one, and put it away for a while.

It had been a year since Sonny had gotten the call from Marshall to come on the show. She could remember the day as if it were yesterday. Then, she was new to Hollywood and excited to have her home here. Even after a year, she could not believe she was living large in California instead of back home at-

"Sonny!" Tawni Hart burst into the dressing room which she shared with Sonny. Her face was in a huge scowl and her blond hair was completely frazzled. She had a crazed look in her eye, too. Sonny backed away a bit.

"What is it, Tawni?" Sonny asked, sitting down on the purple couch.

"What have you done with my Coco Moco Coco?" Tawni said, eye to eye to Sonny.

Sonny backed away. "I didn't touch your precious Coco Moco Coco, Tawni."

"Then why can't I find it anywhere? I have looked over the whole entire lot and couldn't find it ANYWHERE! Do you have any idea how horrible it is to be away from it? Do you-"

She was cut off by Sonny, who, in her hands, had a small tube of lipstick. And not just any lipstick but-

"COCO MOCO COCO!" Tawni screamed and grabbed it. She hugged it to her and lay on the couch.

"You left it in your costume from yesterday's sketch," Sonny said, sighing.

Tawni ignored her and proceeded to love her precious possession.

Sonny rolled her eyes. She got up and left to get some fro-yo. She bid Tawni goodbye, but Tawni was in her own little world now.

Sonny walked down the hallway past Stage 3 and entered the Commisary. She was looking at the fro-yo selection when she heard a voice behind her. "Sonny."

She groaned and turned around. "Chad."

Chad Dylan Cooper, otherwise known as the greatest actor of our generation(to him, anyway), was the bane of Sonny's existence. He was the star of Mackenzie Falls, popular teen drama, and let it get to his head. He knew how to get on her nerves and found pleasure in doing it. He had a smirk on his face and his blue eyes were sparkling.

"Taking a break over at Chuckle City? That's not a good idea. You all need all the practice you can get." Chad said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Practice doing what, Chad?" Sonny said, grimacing.

"Acting, of course," he replied.

"We can act, Chad. Why do you think we're called actors?" Sonny said.

"Well it doesn't count in this situation, Sonny. I know you can't act because you're on _So Random!_" he said, with a wink.

"How does that have to do with anything? Besides, how would you know? You say you've never watched our show, anyway," Sonny said, slightly smiling.

Chad stammered. "Well, uh, I just know, okay? It's an ACTOR thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Okay, whatever stops the tears." Sonny smiled, triumph on her face knowing she got him.

Chad winced, knowing she got him. He decided to turn the Chad Charm on and get her lost in his eyes.

Sonny turned, surprised at his sudden quietness. She saw him attempting the whole "get lost in my eyes" thing.

"You wish, Cooper. That won't ever work with me." Sonny said.

He kept the gaze but said. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Bye, Chad."

Chad turned and saw she had left. Stupid Sonny. He could never get it to work with her.

Why was he trying so hard with her anyway? She's just Sonny. A Random. Low-class. She could never compare to him.

Then he remembered how much he loved when she'd get annoyed by him, when she smiled in the hallway. How she acted on the show(Fine! I watch it! Sue me!), how she got him to feel good about..

What was he saying? This was Sonny we were talking about. He shouldn't think such things, he should never think such things..

Not surprisingly, he thought those things for the rest of the day.

Sonny entered her dressing room and got her phone out, looking for new messages. She found a few from her old friends in Wisconsin, and replied. I miss them, she thought.

One message wasn't recognized, though. It was from a restricted number and all it said was, It's time.

She didn't understand the meaning of it, but was worried for it gave her a bad feeling. She shook it off, and thought it was probably a wrong number.

"I FOUND IT!" came the triumphant voice of Tawni Hart.

"Finally," Sonny said.

"I know! By the way, Sonny. I think someone's trying to find you," Tawni said, still in a semi daze over finding her lipstick.

"Who?" Sonny asked, curious.

"Not sure. But when I was searching in the Commissary, I saw a paper that said, Sonny Monroe: contact me as soon as you find this. From, T."

Sonny thought about it. "That's really weird cause I just got a weird text message too."

"Hmmm…weird! Well anyway time for rehearsal!" Tawni skipped out of the room.

Sonny got up and grabbed her costume. Time to stop worrying, it was show time.

Chad Dylan Cooper was walking back from rehearsal, going to the Commissary. He glanced around the room and had to admit he was disappointed upon not finding a certain Random. He sighed and sat with some pals at Mack Falls.

He got lost in thought thinking about Sonny, while Portlyn was telling all who'd listen (no one) that the producer of Mackenzie Falls would let her come back from the mysterious balloon accident. She didn't know Chad was kidding when he said that.

"Chad? Earth to Chad?" Portlyn asked him.

"Sorry, what was that?" he said.

"Why do you seem so out of it?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Thankfully, she shrugged it off and didn't ask questions.

Since it had been half an hour and Sonny was still not there, Chad gave up and decided to head to his dressing room. While walking there, he saw one of the Randoms, the blond one, talk to another, the small one.

"So what's up with Sonny?" the small one asked.

"I don't know. She's worried about these weird text messages she's getting and since I heard someone was trying to find her," the blond replied.

"Hmmm…I'm sure I would've heard this while I was in the vents…I need to listen more," the small one said. They walked away to stage 3.

Chad leaned against the wall. Weird text messages? Someone trying to find Sonny? Chad became curious and decided to go visit Sonny in her dressing room and see what was up.

He entered the room, thanking God that the blond wasn't there, and went up to Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny," he said, touching her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around like a murderer had just touched her. Seeing it was Chad, she sighed in relief. "Oh. Hey, Chad."

"Why so jumpy?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just keep getting these weird message and Tawni says someone's trying to find me and I'm just worried kind of," she said.

"Hmm…that's weird. Let me take a look at those messages," he said. She handed him his phone and he looked at them curiously. They said: It's time. Where are you? I need to find you. I'll explain later.

"The number doesn't seem to be from the area. I'd be worried too," Chad said, handing her the phone back.

At the same moment she grabbed it, her phone mooed. She jumped and picked it up.

"Hello?"

A voice said something sounding annoyed. Sonny practically dropped her phone in shock.

"Uhh..Chad? You mind leaving? This is kind of private," she said, still in shock.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you later," he said, walking out.

Who could it be, he thought. Something she didn't want Chad to hear. He decided he'd go back in as soon as he heard Sonny was done talking.

A few minutes later, he heard Sonny stop talking. He entered the room and saw her laying on her couch, mixed emotions on her face.

"Sonny?" he said.

She looked at him as if he were an alien, someone she didn't know, or soon wouldn't.

"Ch-chad?" she said, as if she hadn't seen him in years. Without giving warning, she raced into his arms.

Chad, surprised, hugged her back. "Sonny? I know you usually can't get enough of me but this seems kind of serious. What happened?"

She chuckled at his cockiness. "Nothing, Chad. I just wanted you to know I care about you, ya know? I know we fight and all but you're a good friend."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "Are you about to die or something? You sound like you'll never see me again."

Sonny's eyes watered up a bit at that. "No, just always remember that. Please?"

"Okay, I promise. And…I care about you too, Sonny. You're a good friend." The words were hard to get out.

She smiled and hugged him. "Now go make some Mackenzie Falls magic for me, okay?"

"Okay," he said, smiling and leaving.

Sonny sighed, and sat down. Why now? She thought. She looked outside her window and saw Hollywood, her dream.

She, then, burst into tears.

_Why'd I have to care so much this time?_

**A/N:**

**Hello, people! I know this is a quick update since I posted the trailer yesterday, but I just had to show this one. Don't expect them all to be quick, though. You never know with my weird schedule.**

**Read and review, people! **

**P.S. If any of you have read my other stories, you might notice it different that I am putting my A/N note in bold, but I just decided to change it,(: **

**Peace out, Suckas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Chad leaned against the wall, contemplating his thoughts. Why was Sonny acting like that? Something wasn't right.

That phone call…whoever was on the line was making Sonny act like this. Could it be a serial killer that was trying to kill her? Oh god no, Chad thought.

Chad sighed, realizing he had no answer. What if it was nothing and Sonny was just in one of those moods? Yeah, that's right. Nothing to worry about.

Chad grinned, popped his collar, and went to make some Mackenzie Falls Magic, knowing everything would be fine.

How wrong the poor actor was.

Sonny Monroe was not herself. The whole studio noticed this change. She usually skipped along the halls, with a bright smile and said hi to everyone. For the next couple of weeks, this was not the case.

Sonny always had a scared look in her eye. Whenever someone touched or talked to her, she would jump up in fright. When she talked to people, she looked like she was holding back tears. "You're such a good person." "You know I love you right?" "I care about you, ya know?"

So Random!'s cast noticed this change quite a bit, and decided to discuss the dilemma.

"Something's wrong with Sonny," Nico said, sitting on the couch in the Prop House.

"Yes, we all know that! Even I know that!" Tawni said, grabbing her mirror for another check.

"The question is, what are we going to do about it?" Grady asked.

"Chillax, people," Zora said. "This is Sonny Monroe, remember? She's always had these weird mood swings before. I'm sure she'll be back to the bubbly brunette she is by Tuesday."

The cast thought about this and decided to listen to this. "Alright, but if she isn't perky by Tuesday, I'm confronting her."

The whole cast nodded and agreed, and went off to rehearsal.

Chad had noticed Sonny's behavior. Obviously, since they didn't have their usual arguments for a week. Every time he saw her, she would smile at him and walk away. When he tried talking to her, she would still leave. As if anyone would ruin a chance to talk to him!

But now, Chad thought, Sonny has some explaining to do. So with his head up high, he headed to find his favorite Random.

It took a while, which Chad also found unusual. He looked at the Prop House, and scoured stage 3. He checked the whole Commissary, and when to every area of the hallways. Finally, he found the girl standing outside So Random!'s producer's office.

"Hey, Sonny!" Chad said, smiling and standing next to her.

Sonny jumped, her usual reaction these days. "Oh. Hey Chad."

Chad ignored her jumpy reaction and asked, "What are you doing over here?"

"Oh, I, uh, need to talk to Marshall about some things," she said, sort of covering her face.

"I see. Can you explain to me your behavior for the past week?" Chad asked, staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, oblivious.

"You know, how you're so jumpy around people. You won't talk to them for long and when you do, you tell them the things you like about them. We haven't argued in weeks! What's going on?" he asked, his face staring at her completely.

Sonny froze. She didn't expect anyone to ask her this, not until-

Her phone buzzed. She looked at the text message, and sighed.

"You still getting those weird text messages? By the way, who was on the phone that day?" Chad asked.

Sonny smiled a little, and then held back tears. "I'm really sorry, Chad. It's just I can't…I mean I love you guys…I won't forget you…but it's my- Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening again."

"Sonny? What is going on?" Chad said, getting concerned.

Just then, the So Random! producer came by them. "Sonny, you wanted to speak with me?" he said, entering his office.

"Yes, I did," she said, following him. She looked back at Chad and mouthed, I'm sorry.

"So, Sonny," Marshall Pike said, sitting in his office. "We've all noticed your odd behavior. Care to explain?"

Marshall had been the producer for the show for years. He was the one who made the decision to have Sonny with them. He loved her optimism, her friendliness, her humor. She was a great girl, and a big part of the show.

He had noticed Sonny's behavior, of course. The look of sadness in her eyes when she smiled, the way she regarded you, how she jumped like someone was about to kill her. He was glad Sonny came today, he wanted to know what was up.

"Well, Marshall. I can't really explain that. I just need to tell you that there's some stuff going on at home and..I have to go, now." Sonny stared at him, waiting for the reaction.

Marshall raised his eyebrows. "So what are you saying, Sonny?"

"I'm quitting the show. And I'm not coming back."

Marshall's eyes widened in shock. "You're..quitting? Come on, Sonny. It's just a little family problem. You can take a six month break-"

"No, Marshall. Really, I have to go. I can't come back," Sonny said.

"Are you sure, kid? I know how much you love being on the show, and we all love you here," he said.

"I'm positive, Marshall. And, uh, do you mind not telling anyone? I don't really want them questioning me. I'm going to leave them all notes," she said.

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'm going to miss you," he said, standing up.

Sonny smiled, and went to hug him. "I'm going to miss you too, Marshall.

Then she left the room, and Marshall Pike watched one of the best comedians he'd ever seen leave So Random!

"Alright, guys. I think it's time to talk to Sonny about this," Nico said.

They all nodded and even Zora thought it was time. They all entered Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. There was no one there.

"Sonny?" Grady said. There was no sign of her.

"Look!" Tawni said. There was a note taped to her mirror.

"Dear Tawni," Tawni read. "I'm really sorry but I'm leaving the show. You've become one of my best friends when I was here. You were the greatest friend, even behind all your vanity. I love you, Tawni. I'll miss you. Love, Sonny."

"What?" Nico said, in shock.

"Sonny…left," Tawni said, looking at the letter again.

"That's impossible!" Grady said. They all noticed more letters on the table. Four more letters on the table.

"One for me, one for Grady, one for Zora, and one for Chad?" Nico said.

"I'll give it to Chad," Tawni said, grabbing the letter. She left for stage 2.

Chad was sitting on his beach chair outside with his cast, tanning. It was a great way to take his troubles away. Particularly about Sonny.

"Chad." Chad turned and saw the blond Random come up to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, wondering why on earth a Random that wasn't Sonny was talking to him.

"This letter. Sonny left it for you," she said, handing it to him.

Chad opened it and read.

_Dear Chad,_

_ It's been a great year on So Random! You were one of the reasons to make it great. I know I say I hate you, but you're actually a really good friend. I'm going to miss you. I'm leaving the show. Forever. So I probably won't see you again. I won't forget you or anything here at Condor Studios, I promise._

_Love,_

_Sonny._

Chad finished reading and was in complete gone. "Wh-what?"

"Sonny's gone, Chad," the blond said, looking rather upset.

"Wh-why?" Chad asked, the shock not worn off yet.

"We don't know," she said.

"Sonny….gone?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Chad."

Chad jumped up. "This cannot be happening!"

"You think I'm happy about it? My best friend just left! She left me, all of us! She didn't even ask to keep in touch, she just freakin left! Like she doesn't want to ever see us or talk to us! How could she do that?" The blond broke down, crying.

Chad held her, tears coming out of his eyes too. "There, there. Let's go ask your cast if they find out where she went."

They both left and went to the Prop House. Nico had found out she had left because of a family problem. She wasn't coming back.

Chad left, not able to bear being there.

Chad sat in his dressing room, looking at his picture of Sonny. He set it down, and punched the wall.

How could Sonny just leave? His Sonny? The one reason he actually left the Mackenzie Falls set. She was almost his best friend. The one person he really cared about.

Chad broke down crying at those words. He remembered things about Sonny. Her pretty brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her warm chocolate eyes that assured him it would all be okay. And her smile…the smile he just couldn't help but smile back at.

Chad sobbed into his couch. Why'd you have to go, Sonny? Why'd you have to leave all your friends?

_Why'd you have to leave me?_

**A/N note:**

**Good chapter, eh? I woke up at seven for this people. Please give me some reviews. How about this, five more reviews and I'll work on the next chapter. Kapeesh?**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say something. If anyone here reading this A/N note is a Sisters Grimm fan, they need to read, No Matter What by AynsandSky. It is hand down the BEST fanfiction ever. Like no joke. Even if you're not a Sisters Grimm fan, I'm sure you'd enjoy this. Just thought I'd let you know,(:**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chad entered his dressing room and sat down, back from a Mackenzie Falls rehearsal. Sonny was running in his thoughts. No matter what, he couldn't get her out of his mind. At rehearsal, he saw Sonny, not Portlyn.

His sadness was still there but not as strong. Now he was just curious and nervous to why Sonny was gone. There was that weird phone call that probably had something to do with it. Maybe there really is a big family emergency. Or maybe someone kept something on ransom from her and they want her to quit her show to get it back? Or maybe that was a wizard who put a spell on Sonny to quit So Random! and come be his slave for eternity?

Chad sighed. She was right. He really was very dramatic. Maybe she'd call the studio sometime and see how everything's going and possibly even decide that since the studio is so great she should just forget the family emergency or get out of the wizard's spell and come back to Condor Studios.

Chad laid down. He was going crazy.

~.~.~.~

He wasn't the only one. The whole studio was going crazy. Not cause they were missing Sonny, but because Nico and Grady were getting into a lot of mischief.

Now their philosophy was that since Sonny is missing out on all of this that they should do even more in her name. And the fact that she was the one that always told them to cut it out and go back to rehearsal.

They ate from the fro yo machine, stole the security guard's pizza, and ate all the Mackenzie Falls food when no one was looking. They even almost got to messing with Chad's car, but Chad caught them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?"

Zora was still in the vents. She realized there wasn't really anything interesting without Sonny around. Usually, she'd see her fight with Chad or Tawni. She'd always try to make some plan to fix things. Now it was just the usual. Nico and Grady doing some stupid prank, Tawni in the mirror, rehearsals at 3.

Zora sighed. This isn't fun anymore.

Tawni may not have looked it, but she was missing Sonny too. Quite a bit, actually. She had realized with Sonny here that it was no fun to brag about herself in her dressing room with no one to hear it. That wasn't the only thing she missed, though. There was the fact how she always listened to Tawni's problems and fixed them. How she was always so nice even though she would be horrible to her. She was really her best friend.

Tawni sat on her couch. Why can't she come back?

~.~.~.~

Chad went to the Mackenzie Falls meditation room and relaxed for a while. He remembered the time Sonny banged the bong when everyone was meditating and started laughing out loud, ignoring the weird looks from his cast.

He went to get a loganberry smoothie and sat on the couches with his cast.

"Alright, I don't wanna be rude asking and all, Chad, but-" Trevor, a fellow Mackenzie Falls star started.

"Why are you going crazy?" Portlyn finished.

The whole cast nodded and looked at Chad, waiting for an answer. Chad chuckled nervously. He didn't really have one.

"Well, you see, I'm having a lot of stress because…." He said.

"Because?" Portlyn urged.

"Well, I just recently lost someone very close to me-"

"You didn't tell me about anyone in your family dying," Portlyn said, suspiciously.

"Well no one died and they aren't in my family," Chad said, gulping.

"But if they didn't die, and they aren't in your family-" Portlyn stopped, midsentence, and started laughing.

"I didn't know you missed her that much!" Portlyn said, controlling herself.

"What do you mean? Who does he miss?" Chloe, another star, asked.

"Well you guys know about So Random's new star, Sonny Monroe?" They all nodded. "Well, Chad here has a crush on her.

Chad jumped out of his seat. "WHAT? I do not have a crush on her!"

"Then why do you miss her?" Portlyn asked.

"Because.." Chad started.

"HA! You didn't even say it was her but just admitted it!" Chad cursed, while his cast laughed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," Devon said, still laughing.

Chad got up and left his laughing cast. Crush on Sonny Monroe? HA! As if!

Well….

Ugh, whatever. I'll just go to So Random! and see if they're missing her too, he thought.

He walked over to the Prop House and saw everyone on the couch, just sitting there, doing nothing.

"Hey guys," he said.

They all muttered a hey a back. Well, this was oddly out of character. He was in here for a minute and no one told him he was a jerk and to go back to the Falls. Then he realized that would be Sonny, and she is not here.

"You guys miss her too?" he asked.

Tawni screamed, "YES!" Then realized what she had just said, laughed sheepishly.

"I do too! There's nothing exciting these days without her!" Zora said with a huff.

"Yeah and its no fun to do pranks with no one to tell us to stop," Nico said.

"What about Murphy?" Grady asked.

"Still in the hospital," Nico said. They both sheepishly shrugged.

"I miss her too. A lot," Chad said, looking at a picture of the whole cast and Sonny.

Tawni then raced into his arms and said between sobs, "Wh-why can't she come b-back?"

Chad turned and saw not only Tawni, but the whole cast sobbing on him. He remembered how Sonny would hug him and started sobbing too.

"I d-don't know!" he cried.

"She needs to be back here!" Zora cried.

"Sonny, come back! Sonny, come back to me!" Grady sang. Everyone turned to him.

"Sorry, it just seemed appropriate to do that now," he said, sheepishly. Everyone rolled their eyes and started sobbing again.

"Look, this won't help anything. Let's all just watch some TV!" Nico said, turning on to Disney Channel. He was about to switch the channel till Chad went-

"WAIT! PAUSE!" He stared at the screen at a girl with dark hair, talking about her new show.

"Who is that?"

"Demi Lovato. New Disney star."

"She looks familiar.."

"SONNY!"

**A/N note:**

** Don't kill me! Yeah I know I made you a wait a while and this chapter is mucho shorto, but this was my chance to write and then I almost got busted so yeah. Couldn't write as much. I swear next chapter will be loooong.**

** Thanks for the reviews! You guys gave me exactly five! So lets go with ten till next chapter? Please?**

**Sunkist- Amazing!**

**Coke- Pretty good**

**Sprite- Eh.**

**Mountain Dew- I wasn't going to review but now I am.**

**Fanta- CDC LOVES ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

They five teens stood in shock at the TV screen. They stared at the new actress, her face, her hair.

"Hmmm…are you sure? It doesn't look like Sonny that much," Grady said, analyzing her face.

"Yeah, her skin's tanner, and she has black hair now," Nico said.

"No, that's Sonny," Zora said.

"She's right. It is Sonny, I'd know her anywhere," Tawni said, thinking.

They all turned to Chad who had moved inches closer to the TV. He caressed her face a bit.

"Sonny….." He got up. "So do you know what this means?"

"Not really," Grady admitted, sheepishly.

"It means that Sonny quit this show so she could be on Disney!" Zora said, indignantly.

"Why would she do that? Sonny loved it here," Tawni said, face falling.

"Yeah, and why would she change her name?" Nico asked.

"No, guys. I think something big happened.." Chad said, thinking. They all stared at him, questioningly.

"I saw Sonny the day she changed. She had gotten a phone call from a person. I don't know who it was, she never told me. After that though, she started telling me how much she'd miss me and stuff. I think that someone made Sonny quit this show and go to Disney," Chad said, sitting down.

"But the question is, who and why?" Nico asked.

"Maybe some sort of kidnapper that took her mom for ransom to make sure she'd switch shows. And the guy could be someone who works at Disney," Zora said.

"I think we should go do something about this," Tawni said, getting up.

"What should we do?" Nico said, following suit.

"We're going to find Sonny," Chad said.

"How?" Grady asked.

"Well, I suppose the first thing to do is ask the head of the studio. I know you have to have a meeting with him before leaving the studio," Chad said.

"Good. Chad and I will go do that. Nico, Grady, and Zora will go ask Marshall about what she said when she told him she was quitting," Tawni said, leaving. The rest of the four followed her.

~.~.~.~

Tawni and Chad waited outside Mr. Condor's office. They both started pacing, occasionally bumping into each other. They were both thinking too much to say anything though besides, "oh sorry" "you think he's ready yet?" and "can you please stop bumping into me?"

Finally, after quite a bit of pacing, the head of the studio's door opened. Tawni and Chad exhaled in relief and entered. There they saw Mr. Condor writing in some papers. He ushered them to sit.

Mr. Condor looked at them. "Tawni Hart, and Chad Dylan Cooper. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sir," Chad started. "We wanted to know more as to why Sonny Monroe left So Random!"

"Ah yes. Miss Monroe. What a bright, funny girl. Not someone you see everyday. Well, let's see. She told me she had to leave back home for a family emergency. She said it was urgent. Poor girl looked quite upset," Mr. Condor said, pondering.

"Alright, sir. We wanted to mention that we have seen Sonny on another TV show," Tawni said.

"What? What TV show?" Condor asked.

"Some show on Disney Channel. Let me show you, sir," Chad said. He got out his iPhone and searched for a picture than handed it to his boss.

Mr. Condor gazed at the picture for a while, then let out a hoot of laughter. "Chad, that's not Sonny. It clearly says she's Demi Lovato!"

"Yes, sir, but don't you recognize her? Her face is clearly Sonny," Tawni said, disappointed.

"I suppose her face does resemble Sonny just a bit, but that is definitely not Sonny Monroe," Condor said.

"But, sir-"

"If that's all you came here for, get out of my office before I fire you!"

Chad and Tawni raced out the door.

~.~.~.~

They met Nico, Grady, and Zora back at the Prop House. They both explained what happened and it didn't go so good. Both of them didn't recognize her. They also both said it was a family emergency.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Tawni asked.

"We could call Disney," Chad suggested.

"Oh and say what?" Zora said. "Hello, we were wondering about your new star, Demi Lovato. She looks exactly like Sonny Monroe, old star from So Random! Can we please talk to her and ask her why the heck she left us for you idiots?"

"We wouldn't say it so harshly," Grady said, backing down.

"Well I would!" Zora exclaimed.

"We said we'd find her, didn't we?" Chad said.

"Yeah, and?" Tawni asked.

"Then let's go," Chad said, getting up.

"What? Where?" Nico asked.

"Disney Channel Studios. And ask for Demi Lovato," he replied.

"Would they even let us see her?" Tawni asked.

"Come on, we're all stars. Of course they would." Chad left the room, and everyone followed suit.

~.~.~.~

"So what's the plan, Stan?" Zora asked Chad.

They were all outside Disney Channel Studios. The gates were closed and there were security guards.

"I go up, say I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and these are my people, and get in," Chad said.

"Your people?" Tawni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't question the plan," Chad said.

They all rolled their eyes and followed Chad to the gates.

Chad approached the guards. "Hello, fine gentlemen. As you can see, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and these are my people. We'd like to go in, please." He started walking towards but the guards stopped him.

"Sorry. Can't go in," one of them said.

"Why not?" Chad asked, agitated.

"Only people who work here can enter," one of them said.

"But I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation!"

After a lot of protests and some barging in, they all got kicked out.

"What a great plan," Grady said, sarcastically.

"I do not like Disney," Chad said.

"Now what's the plan?" Nico asked.

Zora smiled. "I have a great idea.."

"Great! What is it?" Tawni asked.

"Well, aren't the Jonas Brothers on Disney?" Zora asked.

"Yeah but why.." Grady stopped.

The last thing you could hear was the sound of a great actor in pain.

~.~.~.~

"I cannot believe I agreed to this," Chad said.

"Remember, it's for Sonny," Zora said.

Chad, Nico, and Grady were the Jonas Brothers. They all had black wigs on, skinny jeans, and sunglasses.

"This is ridiculous. Disney stars are ridiculous," Chad kept muttering.

"Oh, cut the drama," Zora said.

"Wait who are you two gonna be?" Nico asked Tawni and Zora.

"Your "people"." Tawni smiled.

"Ugh, I wanna be the people!" Chad yelled.

"Come on, let's go," Zora said.

They went to the security guards.

"Hey," Chad said, flipping his wig.

The guards looked at them carefully. "Do I know you?"

"Why yes you do. I am Ch-Joe Jonas. Of the Jonas Brothers," he said, smiling. He pointed to Nico and Grady. "And this is Nate and Kate, I mean Nick and Kevin Jonas. Of the Jonas Brothers, also." They followed Chad's move.

"Are you sure you're the Jonas Brothers?" the guard asked.

"Man, don't we look like it?" Nico asked.

"Nah, gotta prove it," they said.

"How?" Chad asked.

"Sing," they said.

"What?" Grady asked.

"Sing. Now," they said.

Chad, Nico, and Grady looked at each other. This was for Sonny.

They all gathered together and started singing:

"Everybody makes mistakes! Everybody has those days!" Chad started.

"That's Hannah Montana!" Nico hissed.

"Right. My bad," he said. Then started again.

"When you look me in the eye, and tell me that you love me!"

"Everything's alright!"

"Yeah its alright!"

"Yeah and I'm paranoid!"

"Just Hold on!"

By this time, they were all crazily dancing and the security guards had joined in.

"You guys were great! Sorry we doubted you!" they said, opening the door.

They all entered, while Zora and Tawni were laughing hard.

"I should've brought a camera! That was hilarious!"

"I can't believe they fell for that!"

They all went inside to see the Jonas Brothers in there. The security guards entered.

"What the…?"

The five looked at each other and ran out.

"PEACE OUT SUCKAS!"

**A/N note:**

** Aha. I liked this chapter. Review please? A lot!**

** Ten! And I'll start working on next immediately.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The five TV stars were outside Disney Studios, panting and out of breath. They had to run as quickly as they could for they were exposed.

Nico, in between breaths, said, "Well that was..a.."

"," Zora said, looking at the three "Jonas Brothers" with disappointment.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault that the Jonas Brothers were in there at that exact moment!" Chad said, irritated.

"Yeah and what are the odds of the security guards to come in then?" Grady asked.

Everyone sighed and sat down. "What are we going to do now?" Tawni asked.

Zora was about to say something when she heard two people behind them talking. She motioned them to "shh" and listen.

"So did you hear about the big party Disney is throwing tonight?" the first man said.

"Yeah it's supposed to be every single person to be on Disney. Some promotional thing for the new star, Demi Lovato. So everyone can get to know her and stuff," the second one said.

"Yeah I heard practically everyone's going. Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Sterling Knight!"

"No I heard Sterling isn't going to make it tonight."

"Why not?"

"Apparently he already has plans. But they said there was a possible chance he'd come."

"Ah, well it wouldn't be Disney without him. Did you see Starstruck?"

Zora smiled evilly, her plan falling into place.

"What's your plan?" Grady asked, a little scared.

"Did you not just hear them? Huge party for Disney! And "Demi" is going to be there!" Zora squealed in delight.

"What's your point?" Nico asked.

"My point is that we have to go to that party tonight confront Sonny and ask her about everything that's going on!" Zora said, a little impatient now.

"Umm hello? Your evil plan has been ruined, Doofenschmirtz," Chad said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"None of us are Disney stars. And we are not going as the Jonas Brothers again," Chad said.

"Yes did you not hear the last part the two guys were talking about?" Tawni asked, catching on.

"No..?" Chad said. He had dozed off after hearing Demi's part.

"Sterling Knight won't be there!" Nico said, catching on as well.

"And how does that help?" Chad asked.

"Because we'll go over there and pretend we're detectives helping to find the missing Sterling Knight!" Grady exclaimed in joy.

Everybody just stared at him.

"You know, it's amazing at how many idiotic things you can come up with," Zora said. Grady frowned mumbling, "it was a good idea.."

"What we meant was," Tawni started. "That if Sterling Knight won't be there, Chad can go there and pretend to be Sterling Knight!"

Grady nodded, getting it. Chad, on the other hand, gaped in shock.

"What? I can't be Sterling Knight! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I look nothing like Shining Sun!" Chad cried.

"Shining Sun? Really, Chad, really? You totally messed that up on purpose," Tawni said, shaking her head.

"Did not! And don't use my line!"

"Okay!" Zora said, quieting them. "Chad will go as Sterling Knight because he looks exactly like him. And don't even deny it," she said, looking at Chad's frown. "He does. There was an article about it in Tween Weekly."

"I remember that issue!" Chad said, and remembered another thing about that issue...

_ Chad you know Sterling Knight is way cuter than you! Sonny shouted._

_ Nuh uh! You're just denying your love for me! Chad shouted back. _

The memory made him smile. He needed Sonny back. Even if it meant being Sterling Knight.

"Alright alright! I'll do it," Chad said.

"Good, now here's the plan," Zora said as everyone huddled in.

~.~.~.~

The Disney Studio's party committee was completely frazzled. There were so many people coming and so many cancelling. Fred, the person in charge of this, was doing it in a hurry. None of the big stars were really missing it besides-

Sterling Knight.

Fred stared at the paper that said this. Sterling Knight? He was a big star, he should come! Demi said she wanted to meet everybody having been quite nervous when he spoke to her.

He had liked the girl, overall. She seemed a bit suspicious. They had asked if she had had acting experience and she had hurriedly said, "Oh, only a few when I was younger."

At this one point, she had laughed at something they had said, and there, Fred had noticed something terribly familiar about her.

He shook it off. He had party planning to do.

After a few hours of paperwork and everything, he collapsed on the couch in relief. Everything was in order.

Suddenly his phone rang. He reached to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Fred Duncan?" a person with a deep voice said.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?" Fred replied.

"This is, uhh, Sterling Knight's agent. I just wanted to inform you that Sterling Knight is indeed attending the party tonight."

"But I got a call he was calling in sick."

"Yes but he's all better and he would really like to meet Demi Lovato."

"Alright then."

They bid goodbyes and Fred sighed.

More paperwork to do.

~.~.~.~

"Chad! You ready?" Zora asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied. He had to wear a tux since it was formal.

"Good. Everyone else?" Zora asked. The rest of them nodded. They were all going as "Sterling's" guests.

"Good. Showtime, people!" she said. They all entered through the doors when the security guard came in. Chad cursed, recognizing him.

"Name?" he asked.

"Sterling Knight," he said, praying for him not to noice.

"And these people?" he motioned to Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora.

"They're my guests," Chad said with a smile.

"Okay. Enjoy the party, Mr. Knight," the security guard said, giving them entrance.

They all headed to a corner where no one was at. Zora got out five watches.

"What are these?" Grady asked, grabbing his.

"These are our means of communication. We're going to talk through these to know where everyone is. Chad will go find Demi. Everyone else, mingle with the crowd!" Everyone scattered.

Chad walked through the crowd, when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Sterling!" Miley Cyrus said, smiling.

"Hey Miley!" Chad said, trying to remember if Sterling Knight had ever acted with her.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you since that episode on Hannah Montana!" she laughed.

"I know!" Chad said, not knowing at all.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Great," he said, searching for Demi on the corner of his eye.

"That's good. Listen, I've gotta run. I'll talk to you later?" she said, walking away.

"Yeah, bye," Chad said, walking the other way. He searched through the crowd but Demi was nowhere in sight. He sneaked past everyone in fear someone would come talk to him. After about a while or so of this, he saw her.

Chad's heart stopped. She looked beautiful. She was chatting with one of the Jonas Brothers. Seeing her made him smile, she was really here!

He walked over to her, and touched her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey! You must be Sterling Knight!" she said, happily. Even sounded like Sonny..

"Yes, and you're Demi Lovato!" he said, grinning. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course!" He took her to the end of the room where no one else was.

"Alright, Sonny. Explain to me what's going on," he said, staring at her in the eye.

Her eyes widened, but she quickly recovered. "I have no idea what you're talking about.."

"Come on Sonny, don't act like you don't recognize me! I'm the greatest actor of our generation!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened more. "Ch-chad? W-what are you doing here?"

"We're all here. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, me! We're here for some answers," Chad said.

"Look, Chad-"

"Why did you leave So Random! Why did you just go and come here? Why'd you have to leave us? Why'd you have to leave me?" he asked, frustrated.

Sonny's eyes brimmed with tears. "Chad, I'm so sorry. I had no choice. Please, just forget this all!"

"How can I, Sonny? You were special," Chad said, saddened.

"Chad..please.."

He walked away, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He needed to get everyone else.

"How'd it go?" they all asked.

"We're leaving," Chad said. While everyone was complaining, someone tapped their shoulder.

"Not so fast," the person said.

"Who are you?" Chad asked. The guy was covered in black.

"I need to have a word with you." Suddenly two big guys came up and snatched the five screaming actors away.

**A/N Note:**

** Hello, people! Now wasn't this a long chapter! Am I right? Am I right?**

** If you liked it and would like another chapter VERY soon, press the review button and start reviewing! **

** Peace out Suckaz!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chad's eyes lazily opened. He saw the five Randoms around him, sleeping. He noticed they were in a gray cell. He sat up.

_Ow. _He thought, rubbing his head. What had happened?

His last memory was being grabbed by two people and getting knocked out. He looked around. They were nowhere in sight. He stood up and realized how small the cell was. He shook Nico's shoulder.

"Whazzgoinon?" Nico said, sleepily. He saw Chad and then looked at the cell. He jumped up.

"We're in jail?" he panicked.

"Of course not, dummy. Some goons knocked us out and took us here," Chad said, pointing to the metal bars.

"But..why?" Nico asked, curious.

"We're going to have to figure that out."

Nico nodded, and went up to Grady. He shook his shoulders. Grady groaned and turned over.

"Dude! Wake up!" Nico shouted in his ear. No budge. He frowned, then smiled.

He whispered in Grady's here, "Yo G! It's Meatball Monday!"

Grady jumped up. He quickly composed himself. "What? Where?" he looked around and realized he was in a cell. "Wait a minute…it's Tuesday!"

Chad rolled his eyes. He shook Tawni up. "Huh?" she said, slowly getting up.

"Wake up Zora. We need to find a way out of here."

Tawni noticed they were in a cell and nodded. She shook Zora up and she quickly revived.

"So this is where the goons took us? I need to figure a way out of here.." she said, looking at every detail.

"Yes! I haven't changed my outfit in hours!" Tawni cried. She gasped. "And my NAILS!"

"Chill out, Blondie," Chad said. "We'll get out of here. We just need to figure out why we're in here."

"I remember some dude talking to us before we got in here. I can't remember what he looked like.." Nico pondered.

"That's cause he covered his face," Zora remembered. "But why would he want us?"

"Well. We crashed an exclusive Disney party," Nico said.

"And? That's not that bad," Zora said, shrugging.

"Well whatever it is, we need to ask someone about it," Chad said.

"Who? I don't see any goons around here," Grady said.

"Who you calling a goon?" Two tall, bulky men suddenly appeared in the cell. They faced Grady.

"Well..you know how we kids change many things into slang words and have changed the word goon into an appositive meaning cool and..awesome," Grady said. The guard glowered. "Your suit is totally gooned out!"

They all looked at him. Grady said," What? That's what Cody said! And he is the smart one!"

Nico sighed. "You need to stop watching Disney Channel so much."

"Anyway," Chad said, trying to stop the pointless disruption. "Do you two..people mind telling us why we're in here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," one of the guards said. They both started handcuffing them.

"Why are you putting ugly silver bracelets on us?" Tawni cried.

"They're handcuffs, and we need to make sure you don't escape," one of the guards said.

"Oh," Tawni realized. "Can I get mine in gold?"

The guards ignored her and took them outside. Chad fought. "Where are you taking us?"

"We're taking you to Agent X," they said.

"Agent X? Ooh are we on set a new Disney Channel spy show?" Grady said, excitedly.

"No way am I being on Disney Channel! The security guards didn't even recognize me! They don't deserve Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad cried.

"I'm on camera!" Tawni said, beaming and making poses.

"Will you all shut up!" the guards said. They all quieted. "This is not the set of the new Disney Channel spy show."

"So there is a Disney Channel spy show!" Nico said.

"No! Forget the spy show! Just..come on!" the guards said, indignantly. They all huffed along.

They entered a huge room. There was a long rectangular table thru the middle and many people sitted on the chairs. The guards forced them all into seats.

They all sat uncomfortably while listening to all the people around bicker. Finally, there was a whistle. At the head of a table, a woman sat. She quieted everyone.

"Agent X! This is a travesty!" a man at the end cried.

"Our secrets have been exposed!" another one said.

"Agent Allison would never do something like this! She would never tell!" another said.

"How did they find out then?"

"Silence!" the woman said. The room fell in silence. There were a few murmurs and shuffling. The woman stood up in her chair and faced Chad, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady.

"So," she said, walking toward them. They all exchanged nervous glances. "We hear you people think that Demi Lovato is Sonny Monroe, and are trying to confront her. Is this information true?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. "Yes it is. And we're going to prove it!" Zora said.

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Why?" Chad questioned.

"Why do you want to do that?" the woman asked again.

"Well. She just left So Random! and decided to work on Disney! Why would she do that?" Chad said, indignantly.

"And..we all miss her," Grady said. The others nodded, agreeing.

Murmurs spread through the crowd and the woman looked quite shocked. "Well that's..interesting. I'm afraid we have no choice. Call Agent Allison," the woman said, leaving the room.

"Agent Allison?" Nico questioned. The crowd smirked.

"She's in a CD signing, Agent X," a man said.

"Well get her out of there. It's her fault we're even in this situation," the woman said. "Guards, escort these kids back to their…room."

The guards carried them all forcefully ignoring the complaints and set them in their cell. Roughly, I'd mention.

"So guys," Zora said. "What do you think this means?"

"I think we really are on set of a new Disney Channel spy show," Grady said. Nico and Tawni nodded.

"No, this doesn't seem like a Disney Channel spy show. Disney wouldn't have made it this serious," Zora said.

"Well whatever this is, what do you think it has to do with Sonny?" Chad asked.

"I have no idea..and who's this Agent Allison?" Zora asked.

"Maybe she's some special spy whose going to explain all this to us," Nico said, lost.

"Did you hear about the CD signing thing? She's a singer!" Tawni said.

"I don't think I've heard of a singer named Allison.." Chad said.

"It's possible that that's not her real name," Zora said.

"Maybe it's Hannah Montana!" Grady exclaimed. They all turned, with incredulous faces. "What? She has another life doesn't she?"

"That's Miley Cyrus, dummy," Tawni said.

"No no no. Silly Randoms. Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus are two different people. I've went out with both of them," Chad said, smiling.

Everyone stared at him, sighed, and rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Zora said. "Do you think we should break out of here?"

"I think we should hear these people out. I want to see what they have to do with Sonny," Nico said. They all nodded.

A few minutes later, the guards came to take them away.

"It's time to see Agent Allison," they said.

"Can you tell us who she is?" Tawni asked. They both laughed.

"Oh you know," they said.

The others looked at each other confusion.

They entered the room where they saw the woman talking to a girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Agent X. I got here as fast as I could…" she said, in a very familiar voice. She turned around and gasped.

"Sonny?"

**A/N Note:**

**Eh. Sorry about the long wait. I had five day vacation then two days of babysitting courses. Bleh.**

**Anyway, I really would like some more reviews. Maybe…seven reviews till next update? Please?**

**By the way, I hear you can check the views on your story. Anyone mind telling me how to do that?**

**R&R(:**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Sonny?" Chad repeated. His mouth was agape. Even after seeing her the night before, he had to admit he was shocked. It was like seeing Sonny for the first time in...forever, really. She didn't seem like herself. Even though he had already been through the shock, Chad could not stop staring.

The Randoms were in no better shape. Their mouths were all wide open. This was not the Sonny Monroe they knew. This was an alien, taunting them with memories of Sonny.

Sonny stared at her old castmates in a mixture of shock and horror. Her dark eyes were filled with bewilderment. She turned to the woman behind her.

"Agent X! What are they doing here?" Sonny asked, demanding and horrifed.

Agent X smirked. "As if you don't know, Allison."

Sonny, however, still looked as befuddled as before. Then a man at the front of the room spoke up.

"Agent Allison! You have betrayed us! The whole organization!" the man spoke, indignantly.

Sonny gasped. "How dare you suggest such a thing, Agent James! I have done no such thing!"

"Ahah but that is where you are wrong my dear," Agent X said.

"What do you mean? I have revealed nothing!" Sonny defended.

"You may not have revealed anything but you have broken one of our most important rules which has lead to this!" a woman in the front said.

"And what may that be, Agent Chloe?" Sonny said, a bit haughtily.

"Becoming close to outsiders, caring for them," Agent Chloe replied.

Sonny's face paled. She looked nervously over to Chad and the Randoms, who were looking as confused as ever. She smiled apologetically. Then her smile disappeared and she turned to Agent X.

"I assure you I have done no such thing, Agent X," Sonny said, without betraying any emotion.

Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora gasped at once. Sonny lied quite a bit. Everybody did. One thing about Sonny's lying was that she would make it quite obvious when her voice turned high. Yet this time she lied through her teeth. If they did not know she was Sonny, they would've believed her in a second. This wasn't like her. Chad's thoughts saddened. What else was different about her?

Agent X raised her eyebrows. She wasn't buying the act. "Allison, I'm sure you did not mean to and accidents happen but why did they follow you? Figure out your secret? Did you not specifically tell them to forget you?"

"I did!" Sonny cried. "I tried to have them understand but they were so suspicous. They didn't want me to leave nor did I-" Sonny cut off short, trying to cover up that last part.

Agent X's eyes were raises even higher. Then her mouth broke into a wide grin. "Oh I see. You have become attached to your castmates, trust, and care for them."

Agent Chloe was furious. "Attached to castmates? That is the number one thing we do not do!"  
Before anything nasty started, Agent X shouted, "Silence!"

The whole room quieted. Chloe and Sonny stopped staring daggers at each other and all conversations ceased.

"Before any hasty accusations are made, I would like Allison to explain this to her...friends." She pointed to Chad and the Randoms. Sonny sighed.

"Might as well get it over with," she grumbled. She beckoned her friends to follow her. They inmediately obeyed.

They entered a small room with a desk and couches around. It oddly resembled a principals office. When Sonny sat at the desk, it made it seem like she was to decide what to do for their bad behavior. She wrote something on a piece of paper then looked up to her friends.  
She smiled at them. It wasn't the same smile she'd use. It was like an adult smiling to a child when they had said something cute or funny. It didn't feel right.

"Look. Guys. I'm..sorry,"she said. Everyone kept staring at her. She sighed, knowing this was a sign to continue.

"I didn't really think that you would actually look for me. I have to admit I became unusually close to you than I usually do. It was my fault I made you miss me." She looked at them with remorse.

"Sonny we got that. We just want to know what's going on. All of it. Understand it," Nico started.

"We're your friends Sonny. We should know," Tawni said.

Sonny apologetically smiled. "Do you really want to know? It won't help much. I'll just have to stay away from you like I'm supposed to do anyway."

"Why?" Chad suddenly said. It was the first thing he had said since he saw Sonny. Everyone looked to him. "Why did you leave So Random? Why did you go off and change your identity? Why are we in this place with all these super secretive people that you know? Why are you not acting the same? Why did you leave us? Why did my Sonshine leave me?"

Sonny froze. Memories washed through her at the moment.

_"What's got you all worked up Monroe?" Chad said, smirking. He had found Sonny in her dressing room all annoyed._

_She rolled her eyes. "I'd tell you if you actually cared."_

_He stared at her in mock horror. "Sonshine how could you say that?"_

_She looked at him with surprise. "Sonshine?"_

_Chad blushed then smiled. "Yeah you're my sunshine. You always brighten up my day. I can't see my Sonshine so stormy."_

_Sonny laughed. "Thats so sweet Chad."_

_"Yeah well how can I have a happy day without annoying you?" he winked._

_She grinned. "You'd die without me."_

_He smiled. "Thats true. I can't live without my Sonshine. So don't leave me, kay?"_

_She laughed and rolled her eyed. "Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Good."_

_"Good."_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

Sonny blinked her eyes from the memory. It had been a rare moment between them. He had never called her Sonshine again. Hearing him say it almost brought her tears. She looked to him and could tell he was thinking the same thing. She gulped.  
"Its time..to tell you the truth."

They all stared at her, waiting.

"First of all, my name is not Sonny Monroe. In fact, I don't really have a name. It changes quite a bit. My birthname, however was Allison Knight. When I was around ten, I joined a super secret confidential organization. It's an organization for people, starting at a young age, to disguise as someone famous. We go make an identity, become famous, and go to some certain place." she stopped, making sure everyone understood. They nodded. She continued.

"You see, there was this man. You haven't heard of him. His name was William Mason. He lived in the 1950's. He was a makeup artist for a TV show. The job didn't do much but he always heard the celebrity's troubles. He noticed how celebrities were always secretive. They always had something they didn't want people knowing. He realized he really wanted to know. So he disguised himself as a celebrity. He became semi famous. But he became close to a certain very famous celebrity." Sonny purses her to lips, not knowing of she should mention this. Then looking at their curious faces, sighed.

"That celebrity was Marilyn Monroe." The five teens gasped. "They fell in love. He listened to all her secrets. Eventually he got her pregnant. He didn't know if we was happy about this but decided to go out with her on a trip. They went to Europe and traveled the whole continent. While in Spain, the baby was born. They named the young girl Rose. Marilyn died of childbirth. William was devestated. He made a coverup story for how Marilyn died and made it a conspiracy. He raised Rose on his own. He told her all about what happened when he disguised himself as a celebrity. Rose was fascinated and did the same. And so did her children. And it still has, even to today." Sonny paused.

"Why do you just be celebrities and be famous as an organization? Why don't you just be famous?" Nico asked.

Sonny started. "First, it was just for fun. Eventually in the 80's, they realized that this could be a great way to figure out the movie business. Now we use this to figure more about showbiz. So we can learn and know why everything happens. It's why I was close to Mr. Condor. I learned things that I sent here. When my deed was done, I switched to Disney. That's what they picked for me. I didn't want to leave. I didn't have a choice though."

Zora spoke up. "What secrets did you learn?"

Sonny chuckled. "Thats confidential."

They all just sat there in silence. Finally Grady spoke up. "So you have been like changing identites your whole life?"

Sonny nodded. "Yes. The tradition at first was to have only one but ever since Agent X came, we change whenever she wants us to."

"So that's why you left?" Tawni asked

"Were you just...using us?" Tawni asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Well..did all the things we told you told to this place? Did you pretend to like us? Was all this just an act?"

Before Sonny could say anything, Chad stood up from his chair. He just stared at Sonny, his eyes full of emotion. Then, he turned and left the room.

**A/N Note:**

**Whoo. Drama. **

**Bahah I had to say that. Anyway this is long right? 1732 words baby! Yeah!**

**Anyway I'm about to put up a one shot. It's called Chocolate, Monsters, Kisses. Name might change possible. It'll have the word chocolate. **

**Please review guys!**

**Btw, I have two story ideas in my head. One I want to do on my own, the other I want help with to do most of the writing. PM me if you wanna help with that. **

**Read&Review purty please! 10 reviews? And I'll update SOON! I pinky swear!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Chad shut the door behind him with force, then he went to the wall across and leaned against it. He was holding back sobs. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry over anything, not even Sonny-

Her face came into his mind. Her beautiful smile, her big brown eyes that made him lose all his senses, her long wavy brown hair...

His knees buckled. His face fell in his hands and he broke down, sobbing. Why did you do this to me, Sonny?

He had thought that maybe Sonny loved him to- no not too, he was not in love with her. He had a tiny crush but that was it.

But Sonny had gotten information from a celebrity that she got close to, could it possibly be...him?

Were all their fights just part of a game? Was every smile part of the act? Did she really feel nothing for Chad Dylan Cooper except as another celebrity to get information from?

Those words caused a rip in his heart. Sonny was breaking his heart.

Chad had dated tons of girls. No one had gotten this close to him. No one. He had always told himself letting someone close to your heart would eventually cause it to break.

He had let Sonny near his heart. She toyed with it, played it with it, ripped it, and now she had...

Broken it.

Chad's face turned to agony. She had never cared. He was a toy. His hopes for having someone care was gone. No one cared for Chad Dylan Cooper.

And Chad Dylan Cooper cared for no one, he tried to tell himself.

~•~•~•~

Sonny stared at the door in pain. Her castmates looked at her with disappointment. She just sat there, trying to get Chad Dylan Cooper's face which nearly brought her to tears, out of her mind.

"You know, Sonny." Nico said. "He was the most determined to find you. He said we'd never give up."

"When I told him you were gone, he didn't believe me at first," Tawni said. "Then he read your letter, and he looked close to crying."

"He became a Jonas Brother with us to help you, and actually sang," Grady said.

"When he saw you for the first time, well," Zora said. "I had never seen anyone so happy."

Their words crushed Sonny's heart. She felt tears coming. Chad...

"Go." They all prompted. Sonny gulped, walked to the door and left.

She found Chad on the ground, his face hidden. She felt her heart break at the pain she caused. She walked over to him.

"Chad.." she said, patting his head. He immediately jumped up and saw it was her. His face which looked like it had been pain turned into a poker face.

"Sonny," he said, betraying no emotion.

"Look, I am really sorry-" Sonny started.

"You're sorry? I should be the one sorry," Chad said. "For actually trying to be nice and find someone because I c-cared. Then I come here and find out that she had betrayed us all and had pretended to care and be our friends."

Sonny's face turned to anger. "Look, I did not pret-"

"Yeah, save it, Sonny. You got information to a certain celebrity you had to get close to. Me!" Chad exclaimed.

Sonny's face blanked. "Cha-"

"So for the first time in my life I thought someone cared! Someone was really my friend! Someone I could feel myself with! But no," he paused. "It was a trick."

Sonny turned to frustration. "No-"

"But it's okay. We're all going to go home and forget you and you'll forget us. It'll be just like a year ago when you weren't here. I will not care at all. Because you are nothing to me, Monroe," Chad said, his face betraying no emotion.

Sonny felt sobs coming. "You know what? Fine. Go. I don't care. In fact, I can't wait till you leave! Because I was wrong! You haven't changed! You are still the egotistical self-absorbed conceited jerkface know-it-all! I thought that maybe my friend, Chad, was still in there. But he's gone. And so am I. Goodbye, Chad Dylan Cooper."

She left, and went down the hallway. Chad stared at her until he disappeared. He felt pain through his body.

Suddenly, the Randoms came outside to see Chad standing by the wall, his face pained.

"Chad? What happened? We heard yelling. Where's Sonny?" Nico asked.

Chad shook his head. "Its over, guys. We're going home."

~•~•~•~

Sonny marched into Agent X's office. She stormed to her desk. "Agent X!"

Agent X turned around in her chair to see the indignant girl in front of her.

"Yes, my dear?" she said, a bit amused at Sonny's behavior.

"They need to leave! Now!" Sonny said, fuming.

"Slow down, kid. What's going on?" Agent X asked.

"They just need to go! They don't belong here! They're just some old castmates! I need to forget them! It's my job!" Sonny screamed.

"Whoo, calm down Allison," Agent X said. Sonny calmed.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"They will. But there's something I need to tell you about, dear..."

"Yes?"

Agent X pursed her lips. "Well, you know why we sent you there to Condor Studios, yes?"

Sonny nodded. "To get information from Mr. Condor and find out how all the stars felt about him being head of the studios."

"Exactly. Well our plan now is to..shut down Condor Studios."

Sonny gasped, and almost fell down. "What?"

"I've never liked Bill Condor. His studios is almost getting as popular as Disney. And we fully support Disney. So Condor Studios needs to go." Agent X said with calm, and continued.

"We'll take down the two most popular shows first." Sonny blanked. "So Random! won't last long without their best cast member, you. And Mackenzie Falls..well, Chad Dylan Cooper being depressed will cause some problems eventually getting him off the show. And without Mackenzie, what is Mackenzie Falls?"

"B-but..." Sonny stammered.

"Allison, you know that your job is the organization and you do what I say. You're forgetting your friends anyway, aren't you? Chad Dylan Cooper has upset you, right?" Sonny's face turned to shock. "Did you forget the cameras around? Won't this be a great way to get him back?"

Sonny thought then said, "Of course."

"Now they're going to leave soon. Would you like to say goodbye?" Agent X asked.

Sonny nodded, and left the room.

**A/N Note-  
**

**Whoo. More drama.******

**What will Sonny do now? Find out...later!******

**I got seven reviews last time, so close to ten! Come on guys! 10 REVIEWS please!******

**Be sure to check out my story The Movie Star & Me which is being written by Geekquality!******

**Anyways, peace out suckaz!******


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Chad and the Randoms were walking to Agent X's office. The Randoms had  
no clue at what had happened between Chad and Sonny's exchange  
earlier. After seeing Chad's reaction and not seeing Sonny, though,  
they had a pretty good idea.

After a while of searching, they bumped into Sonny. She looked almost  
as surprised as they were to come across each other randomly.

"Sonny, what's going on? What happened?" Tawni asked.

Sonny looked up to her old friend and sadness filled her face. She  
quickly composed herself.

"You are to leave tomorrow morning. We have arranged for you to stay  
in an extra room. You should all go to sleep now. You'll be back to  
Condor Studios before you wake up," she said, then turned to leave.

"Sonny, wait," Zora said. She turned around, waiting.

"Is this goodbye?" Grady asked.

Sonny felt hot tears well up in her eyes, but didn't dare let them  
show. "Yes. As Sonny Monroe. If you see me again, I'll be Demi  
Lovato."

"So is our Sonny gone?" Nico asked.

She simply nodded, and Sonny Monroe left the room, and left their hearts.

~*~*~*~

The Condor Studios group all sat down in their room. There were five beds and a couple of couches. They all squeezed on the couches.

They all sat there, not saying a word, soaking up the day's events.

Nico broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

Chad shrugged. "Well we'll go back to Condor Studios. I'll be the star of Mackenzie Falls and you all will be your comical selves on So Random!"

Nico shook his head. "Thats not what I meant. I mean about Sonny."

The whole room grimaced. Chad scowled. "What about her?" he spat out.

Nico looked taken aback at Chad's reaction, but continued. "I mean, we all left randomly out of the blue and no one knows where we are. They'll probably presume we were looking for Sonny and are going to want to know where she is."

They all suddenly realized this. Would they lie?

"We're not blowing this secret," Zora said. The other Randoms nodded. "We couldn't do that to Sonny."

Chad snorted. "We couldn't do that to Sonny? She's done a lot to us. Made us sick with worry, so we go find her. We find her, and now she tells us this was a huge joke. Personally, I don't see any problem with blowing this secret."

"You know, I am sick of you, Chad!" Tawni yelled, getting up. She hadn't said a word since seeing Sonny and looked crazed.

"I mean, you're the one who wanted us to come here and risk our jobs to find Sonny! We wanted to too but the only reason we did was because of you! Sonny was the best thing that happened to this place. She's done so much it's not even funny. She's the reason our show has gotten even higher in ratings, giving us a lower chance to lose our jobs! She's the reason the feud between our two shows has been better than before! She changed this place. She changed us, all of us, especially me. She made me realize that I could have a friend besides me!" Tawni was in tears now, sobbing in her hand.

"And she changed you, Chad," she choked out. "She changed you the most. It wasn't all about you anymore to you. It was Sonny. She changed your heart. You became a better person. She was one of your only friends. And she loved you." Chad's hand fell. "Yes, she did. She didn't tell me but I knew. She still does but won't admit it even more now. And you love her even more. You're completely in love with her."

"And don't look at me like that. It's true. I saw your face when you realized she was gone. I saw your determination whenever we were looking for Sonny. I saw the pain you were going through when she was telling her story. I heard your fight outside. She means so much to you and you're acting like she's some horrible person! She's done so much. She's everything to you." Tawni backed away, her sobs shaking her body. "Everything!" she cried out before running to her bed, and sobbing in her pillow.

Nico, Grady, and Zora rushed to her side. Chad just stood there, shocked. Tawni's words had made him weak.

He slowly limped to his bed as if he were an old man, and gently laid down. His heart was aching. What would he do?

Tawni was right. About everything.

He loved her. But he couldn't. For his sake, for hers.

He looked at his wrist and felt the most pain he had felt in years.

_"Sonny!" a blonde haired boy yelled from across the hall.___

_A girl with long brown hair and chocolate eyes turned around with a look of annoyance on her face. She put her hand on her hips, waiting for the blonde boy who was running to her.___

_"Sonny," he panted. "Where are you going?"___

_The girl rolled her eyes. "Chad! I already told you!"___

_The boy raised his eyes then crinkled his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"___

_The girl rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to Wisconsin for a week."___

_His eyes widened. "Why so long?"___

_"Because I miss my family and friends!" she said, in a "duh" voice.___

_"And you're going to miss me?" he winked.___

_"No."___

_He covered his chest in mock horror. "Sonny! I'm hurt!"___

_She laughed. "Yeah, I'll miss you too."___

_He raised his eyes. "Too?"___

_"Well, you're going to miss me too, of course. You get so annoyed when I don't fight with you for a day. Try a week," she replied.___

_He pursed his lips. "You're right. What are we going to do?"___

_"Well you'll just have to live without me," she said, turning to walk away. He jgrabbed her hand.___

_"Chad! Let go!" she said, trying to pull away.___

_"Uhh...I can't."___

_"Why not?"___

_"I'm stuck to your bracelet."___

_She gasped. She looked to her bracelet and realized part of the string on her bracelet was stuck to the boy's watch.___

_"Get it off!" she cried, waving her arm around crazily.___

_"Sonny! Chill! I'm doing it!" he exclaimed. She calmed and he untangled it. She grinned.___

_"Yes! Thanks Chad!" she said, giving him a hug. A car beeped outside.___

_The girl left the boy and ran behind. "Bye Chad!"___

_"Bye Sonny!" he said, waving but she was already gone. He turned to leave but found something on the floor. It was a piece of string. The piece from the girl's bracelet. The boy picked it up.___

_It was a small thin string. It was braided blue and brown, which looked like they were connected, together. The boy smiled, realizing how the colors looked familiar.___

_The brown was dark but not too dark. It was like milk chocolate. It almost looked delicious. It was a beautiful shade. The boy saw that same color everyday, but sadly wouldn't be able to for a week.___

_The blue was the color of the ocean. Mysterious and beautiful. It was light but not too light. The boy saw it everyday too, except in a mirror.___

_He saw the brunette climb into her mother's car. He wrapped the string around his wrist.___

_This could work, he thought. He didn't think he'd be taking off the bracelet soon._

Chad's eyes were filled with tears. He looked at the string on his wrist. He had never taken it off.

But it was time to.

He slowly unwrapped it and, with the strength of an old man, laid it on the ground.

It didn't feel right without it. But he couldn't keep the memory.

Tomorrow, he would be in Condor Studios. And tomorrow, he would completely forget Sonny Monroe. He had to.

~*~*~*~

Sonny paced her room. Her head rattled with thoughts and memories. She could not decide what to do.

Why did this have to be so hard?

She sighed and sat down. Her friends- well, ex friends, were already gone. At Condor Studios, probably not even missing her. Ugh...

Wait, why should she cars? Psh. They're just old castmates. She doesn't care. Not at all.

"Allison!" a guy with short black hair and a wide smile came in.

"Taylor?" she said in surprise. He ran and hugged her.

She hugged back, overwhelmed. Taylor was her old friend from training. She hadn't seen him in forever. They pulled apart.

"Its been a while," she said, looking him down. He was taller than before.

"Indeed," he said. They both started laughing at the mock seriousness they were using.

"Anyway, you have to help me clean up your "friends" room." He said the word friends as Jacob Black would say vampire.

She mentally rolled her eyes, knowing better than to argue. She, instead, nodded and left with Taylor.

She entered the room and(thank god) it wasn't too messy. Taylor went to clean the couches and Sonny made the beds.

She was still thinking about her decision though. What would she do?

She thought of simpler times, memories with them. With Zora, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and...

Sonny felt something on the ground. She picked it up. Was that string?

She examined it and realized why it looked familiar. A tear left her eye.

She knew what she had to do.

**Hahha well this was my attempt at an intense chapter. Sorry if it sucked.******

**I know, I know. I said I wouldn't update till ten reviews but I was so excited about this chapter and had to publish it.******

**But pretty please review? They make me smile(:******

**I'm still doing the contest though. Fiftieth reviewer gets a one shot made by moi!:D******

**By the way, check out my new one shot I posted today! It's called Chocolate Monster Kisses(:******

**Oh and The Movie Star And Me! I just updated Geekquality's hilarious chapter(:******

**Peace out Suckaz!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

I was walking down the beach on a hot sunny day. The waves were crashing and I was soaking up the heat. I suddenly saw a girl come from the ocean.

I was stunned. She was beautiful. She had wavy brown hair that shined in the sun, with big beautiful brown eyes full of excitement. I could not stop staring.

She saw me staring and laughed. It was a friendly, and a bit nervous laugh. It sounded like bells.

I wish she would come closer. I just wanted to run my hands through her dark hair, get lost in her chocolate eyes, and press my lips to her-

"Chad." I practically jumped. She knew my name.

She smiled, and beckoned her finger. "Chad..." She went deeper in the water, and I got closer.

She kept saying my name, and it drove me crazy. Her eyes twinkled as I came near.

She wrapped her arms around me. Her eyes were staring into my soul.

"Chad..." she put her lips to my ear. "Wake up."

Chad awoke with a start, breath panting. He looked around, frantically. Then he sighed. He was in his dressing room. It was only a dream.

He sat by his mirror, and put his head in his hands. How would he get her out of his mind? She would haunt him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Out came the Mackenzie Falls director, Fred.

He nodded. "Fred."

"Where the heck have you been, kid?" Fred started. "We have been looking for you everywhere! Tween Weekly is covering a mystery story on you and those Randoms! You went after that Sonny girl, didn't you? You're not getting involved with Randoms, are you? This is bad publiicity, man. We also have had our rehearsals postponed because you weren't here!"

"Fred, Fred, Fred." Chad said. "No worries. I covered everything up. I know all my lines, so let's start rehearsal now."

"I'll call everyone," Fred grumbled, leaving.

Chad went up to his mirror, complimented himself a few times, and grinned.

"You are one pretty man," he winked.

He heard Fred call him to come, and he left to do his Mackenzie Falls Magic, what he would usually do.

See? Life was already getting back to normal.

~*~*~*~*~

I was walking down the street. It was an unusually cold night for California and I was shivering.

I was the only one in the area. It resembled a ghost town which creeped me out a bit. Then I saw a person come from the shadows.

I could tell it was a guy. As they walked closer, I could make out more features.

He had blonde hair, and I hated to admit this, but it looked perfect. He had deep blue eyes that made my knees buckle. I wanted to get closer.

He smiled at me, and his teeth gleamed. I was stunned. I didn't think I'd ever seen someone so handsome.

He put his arms out, as if wanting me to come hug him.

"Come on, Sonny." I mentally jumped. He knew my name!

He smiled at me again, and then I couldn't resist. I went up to him.

His smile grew wider and his eyes sparkled. He put his arms out. I went into him.

He was so warm. So soft. I couldn't help but feel at home in his arms.

"Sonny.." He put his face next to mine, and I was mesmerized.

His eyes. They were hypnotic. I lost myself in them.

"Sonny." He laughed. "Wake up."

Sonny woke up hastily, sweating. She looked around. She was in her room.

She sighed in relief. It was just a dream.

She rubbed her eyes. God, how would he get off her mind?

"Agent Allison." Sonny turned. It was Agent X.

"Agent X," she said. "What is it?"

Agent X laughed. "What, no goodmorning or hello? We just cut to the chase?"

Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you're right. You have to be at Disney Studios by nine. You'll start filming Camp Rock at noon, and at eight, you have an audition for the role of Ally from "Ally With A Chance". Oh and please practice for that. You need that part. We need some information from Sterling Knight."

Sonny groaned and fell on her bed. Then she abruptly got back up. "Sterling Knight?"

Agent X raised her eyes. "Yes, he'll play your love interest, Drew Victor Dover. I hope that doesn't become a problem. I know he resembles that boy you were close to."

Sonny quickly shook her head. "Of course not."

"Good. Get ready," Agent X said, and left.

Sonny walked up to her mirror. She looked very tired. She grabbed her hairbrush and ran in through hair.

Life was busy as Demi. She was a singer and an actress. She had to be in the movie Camp Rock with the Jonas Brothers. The cast was great but she missed home.

Then she was auditioning for the lead of Abby With A Chance. She was sure to make it, the director had said. Thr cast was great too. But it reminded her of So Random!...

She shrugged the thought away. Don't think about them, she thought. Not now atleast.

She pulled on her jeans and purple top. She put on her black jacket and jewelry. Then she groaned. She had to wear makeup.

When she was Sonny, she didn't really wear makeup. She'd wear lipstick and on rare occasions, a little eyeliner. But she didn't like it.

As Demi, she had to. It helped make her look less Sonny. She applied some black eyeliner, lipstick, blush, and eyeshadow.

"Allison!" Dang, she was late.

She grabbed her boots and ran down. Taylor was there to greet her.

"Allison," he said, nodding.

"Taylor," she said. They smiled and he lead her out to the car. He sat in a sleek, shiny black car.

Sonny whistled. "New car?"

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, Agent X let me get it. I did a big movie role, you know."

Taylor was currently playing Taylor Lautner. He was the werewolf in the vampire movies. He was loved everywhere by girls, and was becoming very popular.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "How could I not know? Tawni worshipped you, and Chad would complain everyday about your popularity."

"Yeah, about them.." he pursed his lips. "Because of how close you were to them, Agent X thinks you need to be watched."

Sonny raised her eyes. "Watched?"

"Well, not really. We're just positioning some of the kids in training to be on set of your movie and TV show."

"Great, now I'm getting stalked."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, let's go with that."

He pulled into Disney Studios. Sonny got out of the car,

"Bye Taylor," she said.

"See you tonight."

She walked over to the studio and went to the front desk. The receptionist looked up.

"Ah, Miss Lovato. Go down the hall to the second door. The Jonas Brothers are waiting for you," she said, handing her a nametag.

"Thank you." She walked away.

Disney was different than Condor Studios, but she liked it.

She'd be back there...hopefully.

But now, funny little Sonny Monroe was gone.

Demi Lovato was going to rock Disney Studios.

** Yeah, I know..suckish chapter. It's basically a filler. The next chapter will be the conclusion of them realizing Sonny really isn't coming back and all.**

** I haven't had much motivation lately, so I might have slower updates. Keyword; MIGHT!**

** Anyways, I'm still doing that contest for the 50th reviewer! So review please?**

** alexatheknight out! (new penname, you like?)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Marshall Pike walked down the hallway from his office to the So Random! set. He was quite nervous, anxious. He scratched his head. This was not going to be easy.

When Marshall had heard that his four stars, and Chad Dylan Cooper of all people, had gone to find Sonny.

Yes that's right. To find Sonny.

Why would you need to find her? She obviously doesn't want to be disturbed when she's having family problems at home.

But, of course, none of them had believed that story at all.

Marshall thought about it. He supposed it was quite unbelievable. Mainly to the fact that she quit the whole show instead of just wanting a while off. This was Sonny's dream. And she was giving it all up.

He thought about the fifth person who went. The one that supposedly started this little mission.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Marshall scratched his head again. He didn't understand why on earth _Chad Dylan Cooper_ would go on a trip with people from So Random! even with the rivalry, let alone lead it to find Sonny.

What was Chad to Sonny? Marshall had no clue. He had never seen them or heard of them being close. He had seen them together. But they were always fighting. They didn't get along with each other, just like how all Mackenzie Falls and So Random! castmembers didn't.

Then why would he do that?

Marshall thought about it more but realized he never had paid much attention to them. Then he realized he probably should in the future.

He entered the Prop House to see everyone staring at him. It was obvious to tell they were discussing something but had stopped because he arrived.

"So, uh.." he started. "What were you kids talking about?"

"New sketch," Tawni said.

"Cheese!" Grady said.

"A new sketch with cheese," Zora said.

Uh huh. "So can you explain this little Sonny rescue mission?"

They all looked at each other questioningly.

Nico finally spoke up. "We missed Sonny and wondered why she didn't contact us at all. So we decided to go visit her in Wisconsin. We talked to her and explained she couldn't talk to anyone because she was supposed to sort with the family problems."

Marshall raised his eyebrow. "Then explain to me how Chad Dylan Cooper ties into all of this."

They froze. Tawni spoke up. "He was close to Sonny and wanted to come too."

Marshall's eyes widened. "Chad Dylan Cooper was close to Sonny?"

They all nodded.

"Well, then. You all keep working on your..cheese sketch," Marshall said, and left.

~*~*~*~

The Randoms were worried about Marshall coming to interrogate them. What if they asked more?

"We're not going to tell Sonny's secret," Nico said.

"Then we'll just stick to the story and pray they believe it," Tawni said, reapplying her lip gloss.

It was quiet for a while. Zora went into her sarcophagus. Tawni started doing her makeup again. Nico and Grady ate their Meatball Monday meal.

After a couple minutes, Grady broke the silence. "I miss Sonny."

They all looked to him, even Zora popped out of the sarcaphagous.

"I miss how she used to eat the meatbal sandwiches with me and Nico, and always give us something to do, and make some wacky plan that always failed, and," he teared up at this. "Always do our homework!"

He sobbed in Nico's arms. Nico held him. "Take it easy, G. Take it easy."

"We're going to have to step up in our game!" Zora suddenly said. They looked at he confusedly.

"Sonny is the reason our ratings have gone so high! What are we going to do now she's gone?" They all shrugged. "Be funnier!" she said, then went back in her sarcophagus.

Before they could ponder that, someone entered the Prop House.

"Hello Randoms," Chad Dylan Cooper said, sitting on the couch.

"Chad," they said. They were on friendlier terms but you couldn't really consider them friends.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked.

Chad pursed. "Well I've decided that even if Sonny's gone doesn't mean we should be enemies. So I propose a truce."

They all gaped. "A truce?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yes. A truce. Now please accept it before I have to say it again."

"Yeah we accept," Nico said. "But why the truce?"

Chad shrugged. "Thought it would be better this way."

"Uh huh," Tawni said. "Whats the real deal, Cooper?"

"Well...I thought Sonny would have liked that. Us..not fighting."

They all stared. It was true Sonny would like this but Allison?

"Okay we agree," Tawni said.

"I just don't get it!" Grady said. "How many Sonny's are there? I mean she's Sonny, she's Sonny, she might be Sonny-"

"We get it man. There's a bazillion Sonny's," Nico said.

"For all we know, Tawni could be Sonny too!" Tawni gasped.

"I am NOT Sonny!" Tawni cried.

"Okay can we stop this ridiculous banter and forget Sonny?" Chad said.

They all stared for a bit, and nodded. Chad nodded and got up.

"Alright so I'm gonna go. Later, guys," he said, leaving.

They all muttered a bye as he left the door.

"You think things are going to be different around here?" Nico asked.

Zora popped out of the sarcophagous. "Duh!"

** So...you like it?**

** Thank you so much for the reviews. I really liked them, no matter how many I got.**

** Please check out my new story Condor Studios Files! And the Movie Star & Me of course!**

** Review, pretty please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Life goes on.

It tries to, atleast. And to an outsider, it might look like it. You'll see them walking down the halls, and they'll look normal. They'll act normal. But inside, somethings missing. That little piece of their heart was gone.

It had been almost a year since Sonny left. Nothing was the same.

So Random! was not doing well. It was going pretty good, but they were losing viewers. The ratings were going down. Sonny had been the most popular star on the show and when she left, her fans did too.

True, many had stayed faithful with the show. They still watched it, but it wasn't the same. When Sonny left, everyone became less funny.

Nico and Grady still goofed around. They would still eat out of the froyo machine, cause mayhem for Murphy, and play pranks on everyone. But not a much. They weren't really depressed. It was more..confused. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Zora spent most of her time in the vents. In fact, nowadays, the only time she'd get out was for rehearsal. No one ever saw her except her castmates. She wouldn't even poke out of the vents anymore. Everything brought back the memories of the girl who had become a big sister to her.

Tawni still was a bit of a diva. She was still glued to her mirror. But if you watched her, you would notice she would jerk back at times. Because sometimes she would see her beautiful face in the mirror, or she would see the other side of the dressing room. Deserted. Empty. Then she would feel pained and leave to some place where memories didn't haunt her of her lost best friend.

So Random! was not the only show suffering. Mackenzie Falls wasn't doing so great either. They were stil number one, of course, but it was losing it's touch. Atleast the main character was.

Chad was a good actor. Good enough to play this charade that he was doing great. He put on a smile, and walked down the halls of the studios, confidently. No one noticed that one little thing, that only..she could see.

His eyes lost their sparkle.

No girl had gotten lost in his eyes for almost a year. Not that Chad even tried. He wasn't interested in those girls, and he'd shove them off every chance he got. They were nothing compared to..her.

He was still a great actor on Mackenzie Falls. He just wasn't there. He was there in body, but his mind was always somewhere else. You'd call out to him and he wouldn't hear you. You'd touch you and he wouldn't feel. You'd show him something and he wouldn't see. He was always lost in his thoughts and his dreams.

No one noticed anything except about how his acting was off. How he wasn't as dramatic and intense. How they were losing fans due to lack of interest. They tried to figure out the problem, but Chad would claim that nothing was wrong.

It was when he was at home where he broke down.

He wouldn't do anything. Before, he had sobbed and was stuck in a fetal position on his bed. But now, he was..empty.

He had many pictures of her. Of her amazing smile, her gleaming teeth. Her warm chocolate brown eyes that invited him in. Her long dark hair..

He also kept track of her. He watched everything with her. He had watched Camp Rock ten times, and was anxiously awaiting the sequel. Abby With A Chance was the only show he'd watch nowadays. It hurt him to watch it. Broke him. Because of the similarities between his and hers old relationship and Abby and Dylan's relationship on the show. She was a downright amazing actress, and he loved how she acted just like his Sonny.

He envied Sterling Knight. And Joe Jonas. And Trace Cyrus. And Cody Linley. All the guys who dated her. He wanted to kill Joe for dumping her. His heart broke seeing her and Sterling act like a cute couple on the show. It just told him that he should have done that.

He was lifeless. He had lost his life, his soul, and his heart. And he wanted it back.

Badly.

~*~*~*~

Mr. Condor was stressed. His day had not gone well.

He had more complaints from the studio staff about So Random! and Mackenzie Falls.

They were losing viewers, ratings, and were both about to get beaten by Hoosier Girl. His two BEST shows. It was unbelievable to him.

People told him that it was time to cancel them. He refused to. If he cancelled them, Condor Studios would lose a lot of good publiity and get a whole lot of bad publicity. He would never admit this out loud, but without those kids and their shows, he'd be nothing.

If only there was something that could help him, that could save Condor Studios, and possibly make it better. Of only there was something-

_Ring ring!_

He stared at his phone, pondering over how it rang at just that moment, and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said, curiously.

"Mr. Condor?" a deep voice replied.

"Yes?" he wondered if this voice was famillae.

"I have some good news for you, regarding So Random! and Mackenzie Falls."

He almost dropped the phone in shock. He stared at it, agape. Curiousity overwhelmed him and he answered.

"Go on."

~*~*~*~

"Miss Lovato!" a tall man in a business suit called.

A girl with wavy black hair and a bronze tan turned around. Her dark eyes were tired, and she slowly walked over to the man, and plopped on the couch next to his desk.

"What is it, Robert? I've had a tiring day. The new choreographer for Camp Rock is so freakin intense. Have to get all the moves right! I can barely move. And we were in the studio today because now we're singing on Abby With A Chance. I swear this season keeps changing. Though I can't complain about dating Dylan now. Sterling is one-"

"Demi!" the man stopped her. She looked taken aback but then nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Thank you," he started. "I heard some news from Condor Studios today."

She immediately jumped up and her eyes lit up, eagerness on her face. "What news?"

"We talked to Mr. Condor. And he agrees." Robert smiled.

"Really? When?"

"Next week. I talked to everybody and it's fine," he said.

She ran up to him and hugged him with all her might. "Thank you Robert!"

He smiled then pulled her away. "Now go. You have a busy day tomorrow."

She groaned and left. She threw him a quick smile and left the room.

Robert smiled. She was a good girl.

**You like? You love?******

**Tell me in a review!******

**Please check out my story I wrote with ChAnNyObSeSsEd's take on a Mackenzie Falls episode. The Ultimate Falls Episode. (:******

**R&R please!****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Sonny groaned. She hated packing.

Especially three suitcases of it. One for tops, one for bottoms, and one for shoes. She was, after all, going to be there for quite some time.

She couldn't help but feel excited. It had been a while. She didn't show this, though. People would ask questions and become suspicious. And Sonny- Allison Knight would not allow that. She took pride in her stealth.

It hadn't been her idea, completely. She had brought it up but Robert suggested it and was the reason it was happening. Even though he retired from the organization quite a while ago, she had never forgotten him.

And now she was giving him a chance for her to do something on her own. She had to do this. She couldn't defy herself over those...people. She had known them for a while and loved them but they didn't seem worth it.

She didn't know why she felt the need to help. She always did but it was different this time. It felt..right.

"Demi!" She turned around and sighed. Here we go..

"I heard you weren't going to be for filming for weeks!" Joe Jonas said, his face filled with worry.

She mentally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I am."

"Why? We can't just have that long of a break!" he cried.

She shrugged. "Do the scenes without me."

"You are the main character. You're, like in every scene, dude." He rolled his eyes.

She actually did roll her eyes this time. "Look, Joe, I have to go. I didn't have a choice."

"Why not? Is it that Robert dude? Cause I can get my-"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, I want to go."

Joe stared at her, sadly. "But Dem-"

"Look, I'll miss you too." She couldn't deny this. He had grown to be her best friend here. "But I have to go."

The sadness on his face was evident and Sonny suddenly felt very bad. "Look if this is about the breakup, we talked about this. I didn't want to!"

"I know you didn't. And I know you had no choice. I forgive you. It's not about that," she reassured him.

"But they say you're sadder these days, we haven't really talked in so long, ad your hair-"

"I'm not depressed, I've been really busy, and my agent said I should change to this," she explained.

He stared at her trying to find something and then hugged her. She hugged him back, trying to resist the overflow of tears.

"I love you Demi," he said, holding her tighter. "I always will."

She winced. "I love you too," she admitted.

He suddenly pulled back and wiped his tears. "Now go. Rob would get mad if you're late."

She smiled. "And I'd blame you!"

"What?"

She laughed.

He laughed too. "I'm really gonna miss you Dem."

"Same. Later," she said, doing their secret handshake with him. He laughed and left.

She trudged along the hall, trying to forget Joe. She did love him a lot. And she would miss him. A lot.

When he broke up with her, the rumors of her depression were all wrong. Joe broke up with her for business reasons. She understood.

But now, she didn't have time for that. She had to go someplace very different, some place she never thought she'd see again.

~*~*~*~

Chad walked to the Commisary and plastered a smile at some girls looking at him. They all screamed when he smiled at them. Even though it was fake. But of course they didn't know that.

He got his steak, thanking Brenda, and sat with his cast.

He never talked to them as much anymore. They first had tried to help him but he didn't listen. Now they all conversed with themselves, and never talked to him.

Except Portlyn, who was annoyingly persistent. She always made an attempt to engage him in a conversation but he didn't budge.

He turned to see the Randoms walk in. They didn't exchange words, or a glance. Ever since their truce, they just ignored each other. They didn't criticize or even greet each other. It wasn't just because of the truce, it was also because of the reminder they had.

Chad couldn't stand to see only four castmembers and excused himself. He stood in the hallway, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was so hard to forget..

He decided to go to the Mackenzie Falls Meditation Room. Then he remembered when he had tried to use the Prop House as a new one. He smiled at the memory. Then he remembered giving her that present and decided to just go to his dressing room.

He sat there, staring at her picture. She had changed so much. Now her black hair was blondish brown! The rumors were it was for Joe Jonas, who preffered blondes, but Chad knew it wasn't true. She would never change herself for a guy. She knew it wasn't worth it. He loved that about her.

He turned on his TV, and switched to Disney. Abby With A Chance was on!

He spent the next hour or so watching it. Laughing at the funny parts, and just being wowed by her performance.

Suddenly his intercom beeped. He switched off the TV, hurriedly.

"Attention!" Mr. Condor's voice boomed. "I would like the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! to report to my office! Immediately!"

Chad frowned, but ran out the door. He raced there with his cast. He couldn't remember the last time he was called to his office. And So Random! too?

They were getting fired. He knew it. They had both been acting up with their performances. It had to be that.

What would Chad do? Maybe he could go to Disney. He would be closer to her.

"Come in!" Condor demanded. They all stepped in to see an excited Mr. Condor and the cast of So Random! looking confused.

"I have some wonderful news for you all!" He smiled at all of them.

So they weren't getting fired. What was it then? He stared at the Randoms but they looked more confused than ever.

"I got a phone call from an old friend. He had an idea to bring immense popularity and publicity for your shows!" he grinned. "We're going to make a movie with all of you!"

None of them said a thing. Yet in their minds they all thought, A movie?

"Let me explain. It's going to be Mackenzie Falls but it's almost like a parody but not really. It'll supposed to be a Mackenzie Falls movie but the cast of So Random! will keep interrupting saying this is stupid and stuff. And then there'll be the director who keeps getting annoyed by all of this! It's hilarious!" Mr. Condor said, roaring with laughter.

They all had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Mr. Condor interrupted their thoughts.

"It will be called The Falls are So Random! Genius, right? Any questions?" Mr. Condor asked.

Chad tentatively raised his hand. "Sir, I love the idea. It's pure genius. I was just wondering, who will play the director?"

Condor smiled. "Thats the best part! We have a very successful star from Disney coming to be in it!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Out stepped a girl carrying three suitcases and a purse. Her brown eyes were tired and her smile was strained. She had blondish brown straight hair.

Mr. Condor got up and went to her, putting his around her. "May I introuduce Miss Demi Lovato? She has agreed to be the director in your movie!"

** Mwahahah! I feel evil for putting that at the end of the chapter. (;**

** Some of you know, some of you might not, but I have started school. Which means update will not be as soon as usual. D:**

** But I promise I'll try! Pinky swear!**

** Anyways, Read & Review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

When Chad was fourteen years old, he had the biggest shock of his life.

He was cast as the lead of Condor Studios new teen drama, Mackenzie Falls.

It wasn't expected nor anticipated, really. It just happened.

His only experience of acting was on the Goody Gang years ago. He hadn't done anything after that so he decided to go to Hollywood and see what he could find.

He went to Disney first and auditioned for Troy Bolton in High School Musical but was beat by the person he would hate forever because of that, Zac Efron.

After taking rejection rather harshly, he went to Condor Studios with no hope. He was auditioning for some small show. When he entered the studios, he had bumped into someone.

Tawni Hart.

Chad had been quite crabby that day so he immediately started yelling at her for not looking that way. Naturally, Tawni got offended and started telling him off. It had turned into a shouting match in the middle of the Commisary. One person who saw it was the director of the upcoming drama, Mackenzie Falls.

The director called Chad to his office. He told him that he was astounded at how dramatic he was when he bumped into Tawni Hart. Apparently a regular guy would have cleaned her dress. The director was interested and had Chad audition for his show. Chad just said what the script said, not thinking he would get the job.

Chad didn't even think about the audition. Until a few days later, when he got a call from Condor Studios.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cooper! You are the lead of Mackenzie Falls!"

He was so surprised he spit out his coke all over his sister, Charlotte's, dress.

After that day, Chad was sure there would never be anything that would shock him more.

He was wrong.

Life is full of surprises. Moments that shock you with the unexpected. It could be like finding out you will one day be the hearthrob of millions or seeing your lost love entering the door after not seeing her for a year, and spending that last year pining for her.

Since the latter happened to Chad just a few seconds ago, it became the biggest shock of his life.

"Miss Lovato has most graciously agreed to be part of the movie," Mr. Condor said, putting his arm around her.

She smiled, and a wave of memories washed through Chad. He had seen her smile more times than he had ever seen someone smile. He had gone a year without really seeing it. It took all of his willpower not to fall to the ground.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was even the same. Perky, happy.. "I'm Demi. I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

The Mackenzie Falls cast muttered a hello. So Random! however were all in a similar position as Chad.

Mr. Condor noticed this and gave them all a stern look. They all muttered a hello too.

"Now to get to know her better she is going to meet with both casts separately and talk and converse," he said. "So Random! first!"

The tone of his voice suggested now. The So Random! cast ran out the door with her following.

Mackenzie Falls followed after but to Stage 2. Chad went to his dressing room, while the rest of his cast went to the meditation room to discuss the Demi Lovato on the show.

Chad sat on his chair and put his face in his hands. Why was she here? Why HER?

~*~*~*~

The Randoms entered the Prop House and all turned immediately to Demi. They just stared at her.

She took this reaction wrong. "This is so cool. Look at all these props!" she said, gazing at each and every one of them. "You show is the best! Way too funny." She smiled.

They didn't say anything. Just stared at her, their eyes drilling into hers. She noticed their silence and their intense glares.

"Uhh is everything okay?" she said, laughing to ease the tension.

"Okay?" Tawni asked, breaking the silence. "Okay? No everything is NOT okay."

"Umm, I'm sorry," she replied, backing away a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, in the same dead voice as Tawni's.

She frowned. "I'm going to be in "The Falls Are So Random!" with you an Mackenzie Falls."

"We know that!" Zora exclaimed. "We're asking what you're doing here Sonny!"

She froze. "M-my name is Demi," she stammered.

"Oh come on!" Grady said. "You think we forgot who you are?"

"You told us we'd never see you again, Sonny!" Tawni cried.

"I told you that you would never see Sonny Monroe again," she said, coolly. "I am Demi Lovato."

The four were taken aback by her tone of voice and words. Perky Sonny was gone. This was Demi Lovato talking.

"I know about our little...dilemma last year. But I suggest we all act professional about this," she said, with a business tone. "I have never met any of you before and you have never met me. I am NOT Sonny Monroe, okay? She is GONE. I don't want you making a big deal out of this. It will ruin the movie. Sonny isn't going to be in the movie, Demi is. Sonny isn't going to be working with you guys, Demi is."

They all gaped at her. This wasn't Sonny. It was an alien who had taken over her body. Sonny would never say that. Ever. They were completely speechless.

"No one tells Mr. Condor about this. I know you guys will feel uncomfortable but you gotta suck it up. It's not a big deal. I'm not going to haunt you with memories of Sonny. I was acting when I was her. Because I am nothing like Sonny. Nothing."She turned with a twirl and left without another word.

The Randoms turned to each other in shock. She was a very good actor. Enough to make them be haunted with a memory of her greatest act.

Sonny Monroe.

~*~*~*~

Chad was freaking out. There wasn't really any other way to put it.

He knew she was coming soon. And he was not too excited for it.

What if I make a fool of myself when I see those big brown eyes? What if start CRYING? He shuddered at his thoughts.

What about her reaction though? She was obviously going to say something. She can't have just forgotten everything and just throw that memory away in the past.

Can she?

His cast can meet her first. He would meet her later. There was no way he was breaking down in front of his cast. They'd never let him live it down.

There was only one thing he could do.

He would become Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't freak out about meeting a girl, girls freak about meeting Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing. He was going to go out there, be totally confident, and make that girl feel completely intimidated.

He left his dressing room and went to the Mackenzie Falls Meeting Place. His cast was all there, waiting for the Disney star to arrive.

They all raised their eyes at him but he shrugged it off. He heard someone coming down the hallway. She opened the door and entered.

She smiled and her brown eyes gleamed. Chad gaped, feeling incredibly nervous all of a sudden. He heard the director introduce her and say she would meet everyone seperately but Chad could only see her, with her goofy smile and big brown eyes...

He heard the director say for Chad and her to meet first. Alone.

Everybody left. There was only the two of them left in the room. It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

He couldn't read anything on her face. What was she going to do? Explain everything? Say she was sorry? Break down with him?

She extended her arm. "Hey I'm Demi. It's nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan."

Chad's mouth dropped. Was she joking? Was someone still here? He looked around and saw that the coast was clear.

"Th-there's nobody around," he stuttered. He felt so intimidated by her.

"I know. We're supposed to meet seperately. Is that okay?" she asked, noticing his stunned expression.

"No I mean, why are you acting like you've never met me before?" Chad asked.

"Because we haven't?" she said, confused.

"Yes. We HAVE." He stepped closer to her, fury in his eyes. How dare she act like they were strangers? Strangers!

She was taken aback by his anger and suddenly frowned. She looked at him, her dark eyes drilling into hers. He stepped back, a bit frightened of the intensity of her stare.

"Look," she said, scowling. "I KNOW about your crazy stage when you thought, for some strange reason, that I was Sonny Monroe! I thought you were over that. I suppose you're not. But I am Demi Lovato, okay? Not Sonny Monroe. Get that in your pretty little head, hotshot."

His jaw dropped. She was mentioning THIS? Did she seriously not remember ANYTHING?

"You're right," he said, reality dawning on him.

"Thats righ- wait what?" she said, surprised at his words.

"You're not Sonny Monroe," he said, pained. "She's gone."

She looked a bit confused by his words but smirked. "I'm glad you're seeing sense."

Chad scowled at her smirk. "Look, I know we're working together but that's strictly it. We are not friends. Simply actors in a movie together. Got it?"

She smiled, smug. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Cooper. Jerks like yourself are not welcome to me."

Now it was his turn to smirk. "So Joe Jonas was being a sweetheart breaking up with you?"

She glared at him in intense anger and came inches to his face. "That is none of your business."

Chad laughed. "Oh? I'm sure that's it. Or Miss Perfect Lovato can't admit that a guy didn't want her?"

She put her hand out as if to hit him but pulled back, shaking her head.

"I was too good for him, got it? You may be the King of Condor Studios, but Demi Lovato is here. I will crush you," she said, grinning in triumph.

"We'll see about that, Lovato," he said.

"Yes we will."

"Fine," he yelled out of impulse, and immediately regretted it.

"Fine!" she retorted back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They suddenly realized how close they were and pulled back. He gaped at her, realizing what had just gone between them.

She faltered, and stepped back sheepishly. "Good," she stammered.

Chad's face contorted into pain. "G-good."

"Good and goodbye!" she shouted and left in a huff.

Chad limped to his dressing room and fell on his couch. He hadn't had that exchange for over a year. It had felt so real, so passionate...

He shook that out of his head. Sonny was gone. She was not coming back. Ever.

Demi was here. She was nothing like his sunshine. She was his enemy. His true enemy. She took his Sonny away from him.

He couldn't think of a person he had hated more than her.

**Eep. Intense, man.**

** Just a few notes: For all my fans of Condor Studios Files, YOU CAN SEND QUESTIONS FOR SONNY. I know I didn't make this very clear at the end so i'm sorry! I won't be updating that for a while due to lack of questions.**

** Also I'm about to publish my first sad oneshot! It's called No Matter What so look out for that!**

** Later dudes! And don't forget to review! I already have the next chapter done so I'm just gonna chill till I get..ten reviews? Hehe I'm evil!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"Attention! Attention! Mackenzie Falls and So Random! need to report to my office NOW!"

Chad jumped, and hit his head to the wall. He winced in pain. Darn Condor...he thought.

He sighed and sauntered over to his mirror. He fixed his perfect hair, not that it needed it, and flashed a smile. Chad Dylan Cooper was back, baby.

"Chad! Come on! We have to go NOW!" Penelope said, hastily.

"Chilllll, Penelope. Chad Dylan Cooper must be fashionably late. No need to start a scandal." He grinned cockily at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just come on."

He rolled his eyes and raced after her. First day of filming...

He had not spoken to, looked at, or even glanced at Demi since their last exchange. It's not like he wanted to. He couldn't think of a person he wanted to talk to less.

He and his cast entered Mr. Condor's office and sat on the red fluffy chairs. The So Random! cast was already there, looking extremely nervous.

He smirked. What was the worry? Just cause Little Miss I'm Amazing was in the movie with them didn't mean anything.

"Chill," he whispered to Nico, the closest one to him.

Nico jumped, surprised Chad had spoken to him. They hadn't spoken since the incident. Not an actual conversation, atleast.

"But her!" Nico whispered back, pointing to Demi in disgust.

"I know," Chad agreed. "Who cares, though? It's not like we really have to interact with her. She's playing the director."

Nico raised his brows. "Well we won't. But you definitely will."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Dude did you not read the script? No wonder you're not freaked out.."

"What is it Nico?"

"People!" Mr. Condor roared, quieting all noise. "Today we are going to go over the cast and personalities of each character. I will read the names of the list."

"Nico!" Chad kept whispering to him. Nico didn't budge in fear of his boss.

"Tawni Hart, plays herself. She will be the first person who interrupts the scene. It will be the one when Mackenzie is explaining to Chloe.."

"Man, not now!" Nico hissed, shuffling away.

"Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell, plays themselves. They will interrupt the scene when Trevor and Mackenzie are in the car."

"Dude! Tell me!" Chad kicked the leg of his chair.

"Zora Lancaster will always interrupt the scenes with girls explaining their problems.."

"Ouch!"

"Demi Lovato will play the director who always gets annoyed with them..love/hate relationship with her main character.."

"I didn't even touch you!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper will play Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls. Will have love/hate relationship with his director when discussing interruptions together.."

"...oh."

"Wait. WHAT?"

"Yeah, so you're not gonna hit me anymore now, right?"

"Ow!"

~*~*~*~

"This has got to be a mistake!" Chad cried indignantly. He was pacing across the Prop House. He hadn't been there in ages, so when he came, the Randoms were surprised. When he started complaining, it reminded them of old times. But they didn't mention it.

"Well you two DO look good together," Tawni noticed. The others nodded.

"What?" Chad shouted. "I do not look good with that THING!"

"That THING you were in love with for a year?" Tawni's brows raised.

Chad stopped, the memory of the confrontation hitting him like a ton of bricks. He gulped.

"Th-that wasn't her. This person is nothing like her! She's gone okay? Never coming back," Chad said, sitting down.

"Dude..." Nico started, but Tawni stopped him.

"Let me handle this." She turned to Chad. "Chad, you're right. Which is why you need to get over her. And we do too."

"Psh. I am over her," Chad snorted. "Which is why this...complete...meanie isn't someone I love. I hate her."

"Really, Chad, really?"

Chad winced, remembering who used to say that. "Really," he said. "I'm going to go talk to Condor about this. I'll see ya later." He hopped off the couch, waved, and left.

The Randoms watched him go. They turned to each other in panic. They all knew what the other was thinking.

This movie was not going to go smoothly.

*~*~*~*

"Mr. Condor!" Chad yelled, walking down the hallway. He was so mad he didn't even realize who he was yelling at.

He was about to scream his name again when a hand muffled his sound. He grabbed it and attempted to take it off but it came off on it's own. He turned to see what it was, and winced.

"Are you insane?" Demi half-whispered half-yelled. "You could get fired for talking so insolently to your boss!"

"I can talk to my boss anyway I want to!" Chad cried. "Why do you care, anyway?"

She paled. "I don't. And I know why you're upset. It's because of the romance between us in the movie, right?"

"Well duh! I can't stand for this!" Chad said, and turned to go. She stopped him.

"Nothing you say will change his mind. He thinks it's perfect. If you disagree he will get you fired. There's no use." Demi smirked.

Chad glared. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She grinned goofily. "Yup! Now get your cast and the Randoms! It's time to practice for the movie!"

Chad groaned and left, trying to get her goofy grin out of his head.

"Today, Miss Lovato is going to teach you all how to act," Mr. Condor announced.

Both casts raised their eyebrows. Teach how to act? They've been acting for years!

"She will explain," Mr. Condor said, leaving the room before muttering a good luck to Demi.

She grinned and went before them. "So I know what you're all thinking. We know how to act, what are these crazy people talking about?"

She sounded just like a teacher, Chad thought. Maybe she's taught before.

"Well you're all wrong," she said, smile fading. "None of you know how to act like a regular person."

"We act all the time on the Falls," Chad said, smug. "And act like 'regular people'"

She glared at him. "On Mackenzie Falls, you act like dramatic snobs who get whatever you want. Normal people are not like that."

"Well on So Random! we act like regular people!" Nico interjected.

"Not exactly. Normal people don't have a restaurant where they squirt ketchup on your head. You changed that to make it funny for your show," she corrected. "Now you have to act like a regular person."

"So we just act like ourselves?" Grady asked.

"No. You guys are stars, which makes this harder. You have to act like a regular kid. And not as yourself, but another kid. A character. You guys are stars. Do you even remember what it was like being a regular kid?"

Chad thought about the years before he joined Mackenzie Falls. He was a regular kid in LA then. He went to school. He had friends. He wasn't as conceited back then but he was always looking for an acting job.

Demi noticed all the thinking faces and grinned. "See? You remember! Now your homework is too remember your life as a regular and normal kid. This will help you how to act like a regular kid character in a movie." She smiled and waved at everyone, watching them leave.

Chad stayed, looking at her in awe. "Wow. I have to admit, you're a good teacher."

She turned and blushed. "I've only learned from the best," she said, winking as she left with her bag.

As Chad turned to leave, he slowly realized who "the best" were.

Oh no.

** So I didn't get ten reviews but I got eight so I decided to be nice. (;**

** Did you guys like? Review and tell me! Ten please?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Life was back to normal. Or as normal as possible in this insanity, Chad thought.

Acting lessons were everyday. Demi was a better teacher and actor than Chad would have ever admitted. But it seemed like she was teaching them what...they taught her. Which made everything seem just plain wrong.

Chad still hated her. Acting lessons were a complete pain. Despite the criticism and snobbiness, which wasn't exactly a picnic itself, just having to see her everyday made him cringe.

And she ENJOYED it. Everytime he winced, she'd give her smug little smile. Everytime he glared, her grin would grow. Everytime he told her that she should just leave this place because it doesn't seem like she likes anyone here and couldn't care less about what happened to their shows, she laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

All in all, she was insane.

No one really liked her either. Her only "friend" was Mr. Condor really. Anytime she wasn't with him she was constantly texting. She wasn't seen anywhere else. Not that Chad minded, but he had to admit he was a bit curious.

"It's fine!" came a tired, almost annoyed, voice. Chad turned his head, and saw the person who owned this voice.

Speak of the devil...

"Look the movie isn't supposed to come out for a while! June? Well just push it to...September. Isn't that what they did with High School Musical? Exactly! It'll be fine. Then don't cut your hair. Yeah I miss you too. Bye." Demi Lovato groaned as she put her phone up. She leaned against the wall, her fingers running through her hair in concentration.

Chad walked up to her and whistled. "Somebody's not in a good mood..." She looked up and sighed when she saw him.

"Not in the mood, Cooper," she said, as she walked away.

Chad raised his eyebrows. This was different. Usually they'd fight for a while. He was about to ask what was up then realized that was something he would do for...her, that showed he cared. Well he wasn't showing Miss Lovato the satisfaction. He turned back to his set, curiousity killing him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tawni Hart rolled her eyes. She had just seen Chad and Demi's little exchange. It was a bit like old times, but less playful and more serious.

Chad said he hated her. Tawni didn't buy it.

He still loved Sonny. Of course he did. And, Tawni was positive, he was glad that Demi was here. Deep inside.

With Demi here, it proved to him Sonny did indeed exist. He said that Demi was nothing like Sonny, but she really was.

Not completely, no. She was less perky. Less happy. More sarcastic. And...cold. Honestly, she seemed a little like Chad.

Or atleast, old Chad. The way she was pleased whenever he was annoyed. It was just like how Chad was with Sonny. Sonny would always complain to Tawni about why he would enjoy torturing her, what she had ever done to him.

The only she had done to him, was steal her heart.

Which is why Tawni knew Sonny still loved Chad. Or atleast this new Demi. She was just hiding it a little better. But nothing gets past Tawni Hart.

Nothing.

"Tawni, where are you? Mr. Condor called for us thirty minutes ago!"

Except for that.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Great job, guys," Demi said. "Let's call it a day."

Now Chad was really concerned. Never had Demi ever said they did a "great job" or to "call it a day". What was up with her?

There was only one way to find out.

He looked around and saw everybody packing up their things, including Demi. He quickly grabbed his stuff and went the way Demi went at the end of the day, claiming he needed to go to the bathroom.

He stood near the bathroom for a while, till he saw Demi walk down the hall up around the corner. He silently followed.

She stopped at a door, and Chad hid behind the corner. She opened the door and entered. Chad scampered near the door and heard her talk to someone on the phone. He leaned in closely.

"Hey. I know. It's going good. I don't know, a few weeks? Depends when Condor lets me. Yeah I do. I miss it a lot."

Missed what? Disney, Chad presumed. He scoffed. Of course she missed her perfect Disney friends. Probably that Joe Jonas. He clenched his fists.

"I'll be back after these guys let me take a break. Of course I'll come back after. They need me." She suddenly burst into laughter. "Yes, I'm the star!"

Conceited much?

"Don't want to talk to her."

Who?

"Alrighty. Talk to you later. Bye. Miss you."

Chad accidentally hit the door. He cursed, knowing she heard. He quickly ran down the hallway and hid behind the wall.

Demi opened the door and looked to see who the eavesdropper was. When she saw no one, she scowled.

"I'm doing what I want, okay? You can't make me go back!" she screamed, then slammed the door.

What was that about?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Demi groaned. This was too much work.

The schedule for this movie was lasting atleast for a few months, and she still had to do Camp Rock 2. She had also been getting complaints about the lack of "Abby With A Chance" episodes.

Maybe she should just...quit. She wasn't exactly loved here, even though she didn't mind at all. No one would miss her, except Condor. And that was just because he'd lose his new little moneymaker.

Then she thought of Agent X, and her devious plan. It would definitely work if she left.

Did she want it to? Maybe...

All she knew was that she couldn't betray the organization. It was her life.

But something else was too.

**Hey guys. Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry about the late update! I've been SUPER busy with school and all! But on a brighter note:**

**THIS STORY REACHED A HUNDRED REVIEWSSSS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :D**

***does happy dance***

**I LOVE you guys! Seriously! This is the first time this has ever happened to me and I for one am so HAPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Special thanks to Adoxagraphy Angelus, Adox, for reviewing alll the chapters for moi! love you!**

**R&R!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Being a security guard was a tedious job.

That's what Larry was thinking tonight, guarding Disney's Demi Lovato.

All he did at night was stand there and wait for intruders. The use his skills to take them away and keep Miss Lovato safe from harm.

He snorted. The only intruders he could think of Disney begging for their star back or Condor making sure his star was alright.

Usually, a star would have a friend sneak over and say hello. He solemnly stared at the door, and felt pity for Miss Lovato. She hadn't ever had a friend come for her. He almost felt bad.

He had asked her if there was any friend that might come. Larry had heard she was friends with the Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, and various others.

She had quickly declined. She said there was probably no chance they would come. She, however, did warn that Joe Jonas would come to sneak her back but she had given clear instructions not to let him.

Larry was taken aback by these instructions, but agreed nonetheless. Usually stars loved their friends to come. So they could talk all night long about nonsense.

But she was different.

Very mature for her age, and responsible. She always got to work early, (VERY unusual for a star) and no one had ever complained about her.

He admired her. Even though he barely knew her, and they had only exchanged few words, he enjoyed the fact that he got to guard her.

"...this way..." he heard a voice whisper in the darkness.

Larry froze, and placed a hand on his gun. No one was here tonight except him. He had to keep his guard.

"I think she's over here," he heard a deep voice whisper.

"No," another voice replied, clearly feminine. "I was informed Miss Lovato was down this hallway."

Larry grabbed his gun and held it close. The intruders were looking for Demi!

"I will get her," the woman commanded. "You go for the guard."

"As you wish," the man agreed.

Larry paled. They even knew he was here.

"He knows we're here," the woman hissed. "Now!"

Suddenly, Larry saw someone zoom down the hallway. There, stood before him, was a tall man. Stood next to him, was an average sized woman. Even with their size, the woman looked even deadlier.

"Hello, Larry," the woman greeted. Larry stood completely still.

"You can't take her," Larry sneered, putting his gun up.

The woman laughed cruelly. "James, get rid of him."

Larry felt a sudden pain in his chest, and everything went black.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Demi couldn't sleep.

She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She finished counting them a while ago.

It was a quiet night. The only noises were the frequent gusts of wind, and the howling of a dog.

Demi fingered her necklace. It was a pure gold chain with a pendant. The diamonds sparkled in the darkness.

It had been a gift from her sister. A tear fell off her cheek at the thought of her poor sister.

"I miss you," she whispered in the darkness. She wiped her tears and rose from bed.

The stars twinkled in the beautiful sky. This was a rare place in the city, where you could actually see them.

A smile grew on her face. Gazing at the night sky gave her a dreamy feeling. For the first time in a year, she felt free.

"AHHH!"

Demi suddenly turned, startled. That was Larry's voice, her security guard. A chill went up with her spine.

She ran into her bathroom, and locked the door. Leaning against the door, she tried to keep herself from screaming.

The door was suddenly slammed open. Thunderous footsteps entered the room.

"Where is she?" a deep, rough voice grunted.

"I think I know," another answered. Demi's blood ran cold.

She ran behind her shower and quickly closed the curtain.

"You can run," the woman's voice hissed. "But you can't hide."

The shower curtain was suddenly opened, revealing the two people.

They smiled. "Hello, Agent Allison," the woman greeted. "Long time, no see."

Suddenly, the man covered her face with a bag. Demi struggled against it, screaming. After a while, she stopped.

Everything went black.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Another day, another nickel.

Or was it a dime?

Oh, look at me, Chad thought. Now I'm quoting, and questioning if I say it right. What is wrong with me?

"Chad!" Portlyn ran to him and held onto his seat.

"Portlyn, what have I said about distance?" Chad warned, making a kung fu stance.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just come on, it's time to film. Another day, another nickel!" she grinned, and twirled away.

"I knew it was nickel!" Chad shouted in triumph. Everyone stared at him as you would stare at a psychomaniac.

Chad laughed sheepishly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I have some...disappointing news."

Chad cocked an eyebrow. Not that anyone was surprised, the atmosphere was quite tense.

The minute they entered, they knew something was wrong. Besides the So Random! cast, the only people there were Mr. Condor and his assistant. Mr. Condor looked depressed. His face was stained in tears, and he was still blowing his nose from the tissues in the box his assistant was carrying.

Demi was also nowhere in sight. Chad was confused by this. Demi was always here for filming.

"I'm afraid Miss Lovato will not be doing the movie with us anymore," Mr. Condor sobbed.

"WHAT?" the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls both cried.

"There was no one in her room this morning. We got a phone call that she went back to Disney to finish Camp Rock 2."

"But that's impossible!" Nico exclaimed. "She's supposed to do the movie with us! She can't just leave in the middle of filming!"

"We've already told everybody about this!" Chad retorted. "TweenWeekly has already done a cover story on it, tons of articles, and we're supposed to have a press conference next week!"

"What are we gonna do with that, huh?" Tawni sneered. "We can't just say Demi left us for Camp Rock! You know how bad that will make us look? Our ratings will drop even lower than they are now?"

"Everybody calm down!" Mr. Condor yelled. "We're going to have to tell people. But I have a plan."

"I called Selena Gomez's agent this morning. She says she'll be willing to do it."

"Selena Gomez?" Chad asked in bewilderment. "We can't do the movie with Selena Gomez!"

"And why not?" Mr. Condor asked.

"We've already done half the movie with Demi! What, we're just gonna do it all over again?" Chad questioned.

"Demi can't just leave!" Grady cried.

"Why doesn't she just finish Camp Rock 2 and then come back?" Zora suggested.

"Camp Rock 2 is going to take months to finish," Nico explained. "Then she'll spend the next months there to promote it. Then the premiere."

"Yeah, and she's still gotta do episodes for the next season of Abby With A Chance," Chad added.

"It will take atleast a year," Mr. Condor confirmed.

"Then we delay the movie!" Zora said. "Tons of people have done it. Why not us?"

"We don't have that much time!" Mr. Condor roared. "Do you realize how unpopular your shows are getting by the day? In a year, you guys will be DEAD."

No one knew what to say to this. They all stared at each other. Frightened, confused.

"This is all her fault!" Chad screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Portlyn asked.

"SONNY!" Chad roared. "She's the reason our ratings went up! Then she left! They went down! Then she came back, and we had a chance! Now she leaves at that! Why did she come in the first place? We were FINE! But she did this to us! She ruined our lives! And she LEAVES!"

Everybody stared at him in disbelief. Some stared at him like he was a mental patient.

He shook his head. "You guys do what you want."

He left the room, and didn't say another word.

"Stupid Sonny!" He pounded his fist to the wall. "WHY?"

Chad ran to her room. It looked exactly the way it always did. Not like anyone who had ruined lives lived there.

He saw a picture of her. She was smiling, her eyes gleaming. The sight disgusted him.

He grabbed it and was just about to tear it into a million pieces, when he saw something on the floor.

He raised his eyebrows. Was that...red?

His eyes squinted as he concentrated on it. He gasped.

It was blood.

**Hey guys. (: Was this a fast update? I honestly don't remember the last time I updated. Oh well, you have one now. :D**

**I love how popular this story is, it makes me get more ideas and write more. So keep on going with the reviews peeps!**

**Love you guys!**

**R&R  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

A shriek left his mouth. Luckily, it was rather quiet, so no one heard.

But that didn't lessen the shock in any way. Chad was freaking out.

It's blood!

There is blood on her floor! What does this mean?

Chad could not comprehend it any way, but all he could think about was:

She's dead.

Impossible, he thought. There's no way she's dead. It might not even be her blood. Maybe it wasn't even blood. It could be red paint.

But the smell of iron told him otherwise.

His fingers dug into his head, frustrated. There is blood. On her floor. And she's gone.

The result wasn't very favorable in Chad's opinion.

He had to something. He had to tell somebody.

"AHHH!" Chad suddenly screamed, all the terror he kept in released.

"What is it?" someone said, rushing into the room. Chad turned to see a very frazzled looking Tawni Hart.

"Blood!" Chad choked out, in such shock he could barely form words.

"Blood?" Tawni asked, confused.

"Blood! Room! Gone!" he choked out.

"There's blood in this room...when it's gone?" Tawni asked, trying to comprehend.

"No!" Chad cried, calming down. "There is blood in this room. The day when the person who lives in this room leaves."

"But who lives in...?" She gasped.

"Exactly," Chad said.

"B-b-b-but..." Tawni stuttered. Her eyes were widened in fear, and her Whole body was shaking.

"She might not be dead!" Chad exclaimed in an attempt to calm her down.

"But there's blood!" she contradicted. "On the floor! And she's gone! And she's a super secret agent slash TV star! She's probably on tons of hit lists!"

"Tawni!" Chad yelled. "Chill!"

"How am I supposed to chill, Chad?" she screeched. "She could be DEAD!"

"Well there's only one way to find out," Chad said, walking out the door.

"How?"

"Just like last time. Mr. Condor's office."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Oh no," Mr. Condor sighed. "Another crazy story?"

"This is not a story!" Chad shouted.

"There is blood on her floor!" Tawni screamed.

"We cleaned the room, and inspected all of it. There's no reason to worry!" Mr. Condor said, exasperated.

"We just saw it!" they both screeched.

"You two," Mr. Condor said. "Are both insane. I know your ratings have gone down, and that your big star for the movie is gone, there is no need to make up lies."

"Oh. My. Goodness." Chad walked up to his boss's desk, and pounded his fist onto it. "We SAW it. BLOOD. We are not cracking up because of the stupid ratings! We saw blood! We're not lying! And if we're crazy, who cares? What you gonna do bout it, huh?"

Mr. Condor pointed to the door.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I cannot BELIEVE this!"

Agent X smirked. "You knew it was coming, dear Allison."

"No I didn't!" she screamed, struggling against the chains bound to her. "I am part of the agency! You can't just take me away during my mission!"

"Oh, but I can." Agent X smirked. "You see, you disobeyed my orders."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Really," the woman said. "You helped Condor Studios. I told you that we were fully supporting Disney and we are trying to get rid of Condor Studios. Yet you go off and do your little movie to help your little friends!"

"It was supposed to increase my popularity," she sneered. "I did not do it for those poorly taught actors."

"Don't even lie to me, Allison," Agent X said. "I know you more than anyone I know."

"You don't know me at all!" Allison screeched.

"No?" Agent X questioned. "Well I did happen to have the great fortune to meet your sister."

Allison glared.

"Ah...dear Alexa..." the woman sighed. "What a horrid loss. At such a young age. She was one of our greatest agents. Pity..."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Allison screamed in fury.

She ignored her. "And so more cooperative than you. Always obeyed my orders, and was always able to break hearts. Without getting attached."

"Stop it!" Allison yelled, pained.

"Except that last one... That man swept her off her feet... And she DIED."

Allison screamed in fury, her eyes drilling into Agent X's with such cruelty it was frightening.

"And then she left us with...you. Not like her sister much. I remember when you first came. So happy and loving. I knew something would stray you away. And it did."

Allison panted, scowling and glaring.

"Look at you now," Agent X smirked. "Getting all worked up about your dead sister."

"Do not talk about her!" Allison yelled, her eyes tearing up.

Agent X shrugged. "Very well... But you must listen to what I say very clearly."

"You will go to Disney, and finish Camp Rock 2. You will continue Abby With a Chance. You will be the successful star you have been for the last year."

Allison nodded, grunting.

"But you will also be my little helper in my newest plan. Operation Get Rid Of Condor Studios." She walked closer to her. "And their actors."

Her eyes widened.

"Those stupid actors have gotten in the way of two of my missions. No one messes with our agency. They will have the same fate as your sister's old lover."

Allison gasped.

"And you will obey to it's every order. You will not disobey. If you do not completely listen to me, you will be out of this agency so fast no one will remember you."

Agent X sneered. "And you know the fate of people kicked out of this agency."

She gulped.

"Goodbye Allison," Agent X left the room.

Allison gripped the edges of her seat, clenching in pain. She winced against the chains.

Tears fell down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? It isn't fair!

She couldn't do this. This was not what she wanted.

"Alexa..." she whimpered, in complete agony. "Help me."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"This. Is. So. Un. Fair!" Chad cried, kicking the wall.

Tawni sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"You know we have to do something about this," Chad said to her.

She looked up slowly. "Just what, Chad? You know we can't do anything!"

Chad shook his head.

"Why do you care, anyway?" she interrogated. "You hate her!"

Chad looked to her as if he were explaining something he'd explained many times. "She has the only memory of Sonny we have."

Tawni looked at him, questioningly.

"Sonny did a lot of stuff for us," he said. "She may not have done it willingly or happily. She may have left suddenly without a word. She may be a cold Disney star now, but she's our Sonny."

"And we would do anything for Sonny," Tawni said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Exactly." Chad smiled slightly. "Now let's go get the Randoms."

Tawni grinned. That was the first real smile she had seen on him for a very long time.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"What?" the three other Randoms cried.

"We're going to Disney Studios to get Sonny back," Chad repeated.

They looked at him strangely. "He's finally lost it," Nico said.

"Guys, he's right," Tawni said. She explained everything to them.

They shook their heads. "No."

"Why not?" Chad asked, annoyed.

"Look, as much as we'd love to go on another Disney adventure for Sonny again," Nico said, sarcastically. "We can't."

"Yes we can!" Tawni said.

"No we can't!" Zora cried.

Grady nodded. "We're not going on another wild goose chase."

"Where we end up going back home with broken hearts, and her not even caring," Nico said.

"We're going," said Tawni. "For Sonny."

"That's what you said last time!" Nico sighed, exasperated. "And Chad, you hate her. Why the heck do you want to go see her again?"

"It's not because of that," said Chad. "Sonny did a lot of things for us. Maybe she didn't want to, maybe she did. Maybe she was forced, maybe she wasn't. Maybe she hated doing it, maybe she didn't. It doesn't matter! The point is, Sonny Monroe did a lot of things for us. And it helped us. I saw blood on that floor. She might be alive, but I'm pretty sure she's not okay. We are going to repay her back, and help her."

They looked at him for a bit, and nodded.

"Since when have you been so helpful?" Nico asked.

"Since Sonny joined So Random! two years ago," Chad replied, smiling. "Come on, guys. Time to plan Operation Save Sonny."

"I guess we're right back where we were a year ago." Zora sighed.

Chad winked. "Exactly."

**AHHMYGOD, I am so sorry! D: I lost track of time! EH!**

**Please review, I have the next chapter ready and will be willing to put it up tomorrow if I get like ten reviews!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay guys, we have a problem," Chad said, entering the Prop House.

"Oh darn!" Nico sighed, faking. "That's too bad! Maybe next time."

"Hey hey hey," Chad stopped him. "No need to get too upset, I just can't get us a ride."

"Then how are we supposed to go?" Tawni asked.

Chad smiled sheepishly.

* * *

  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Tawni screeched.

"This thing is so gross!" Zora shrieked.

"Hey!" Chad interjected. "It was either this or we walk there!"

"Well I think I'd rather walk then," Tawni pointed to her surroundings. "A BUS!"

The passengers around look offended. One small child turned around and stuck his tongue out at Tawni.

"Hey!" Tawni cried. "Don't you stick your tongue out at me!"

He smirked and stuck it out again.

Chad sighed. "Look, kid-"

Suddenly, the child stuck his tongue out so close to Chad it brushed his air.

"Oh. My..." Chad whispered. "You. Licked. My. Hair."

"Yeah? What you gonna do about it?" the child taunted.

"Oh, it's on!" Chad stood up, looking like he was going to slap the kid but Nico held him down.

"Dude," he said. "Not worth it."

Chad breathed to calm himself, then turned to the kid. "Look, just leave us-"

The child flicked his finger on Chad's head, and snickered at his shocked expression.

"You flicked me!" Chad shouted. "Where the heck are your parents?"

"Freddy," a man sitting next to the child called. "What's going on?"

Chad stood up to face the man. "Hey, sir, your son-"

"Daddy!" the boy wailed. "The freaky man just hit me!"

"I am not freaky, and I did not-"

"You hit my son?" the man asked, indignantly.

"No, I-"

"It's on, buster!"

"Wait- No- MOMMY!"

* * *

"And thanks to Chad," Tawni said, glaring at the wailing boy next to her. "We have to walk to Disney."

"Hey!" Chad breathed out, wincing at the movement. "You're the one that said you'd rather walk!"

"You know what I meant-"

"Guys!" Zora stopped. "Please. Let's just get to Disney, talk to Sonny, and get this over with."

"Over with?" Tawni raised an eyebrow.

Zora froze. "Like, y'know, so we can take her home where she belongs-"

"Zora," Nico looked pointedly.

She sighed. "Look. I mean, we've spent so much time worrying, grieving, practically ruining our lives because of her. I mean, we get her. She doesn't want to come back. She comes back, acts like a jerk, and disappears. What if we go, see she's fine, and still doesn't want to come back?"

Everyone looked down, not wanting to answer the question.

"Exactly," Zora explained. "This is a wild goose chase. Sonny just isn't here anymore. Doesn't need us. Doesn't want to see us. Why don't we leave her alone?"

"Leave her alone?" Chad asked, a scowl forming on his face. "There was blood on her floor!"

"Maybe it wasn't blood!" Zora shouted. "Maybe it was paint. Ketchup. Someone else's blood. Maybe this is part of her organization thing, I don't know!"

"So what if it's not?" Chad questioned.

"So what! I don't think we would make much of a difference. We're not the CIA! We're kids! TV stars who are losing their jobs!"

"How can you not care about Sonny?" Chad yelled.

"That's not our business anymore, Chad," Zora said, then turned to her cast mates. "Come on, guys. You have to admit you know this."

The three others squirmed sheepishly. "Well, uh..."

"Nico? Grady? Guys!" Chad cried.

"Chad-"

"Tawni!" Chad shouted. "You can't believe this crap. You know what we're doing for Sonny."

Tawni's big blue eyes glistened. "Chad..."

"Tell me!"

"There's no point."

Chad turned and faced her in complete shock. "...WHAT?"

"Chad, please!" she cried, tears falling down her face. "Can't you see? Can't you move on?"

"From what?"

"She's gone, Chad."

Chad turned to her with a serious look in his eye. "Sonny's not gone."

Tawni put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off angrily.

"If you guys really feel that way..." Chad whispered. "Then leave."

"Chad, man-" Nico tried to speak.

"Shut. Up." Chad commanded. "If you guys really don't give a crap about Sonny, then just go. I can find her myself."

"We can't just leave you-"

"Well, maybe I want you to!" Chad screamed. "I don't want a bunch of chuckle idiots with me, anyway."

Tawni recoiled, as if he had just slapped her. Nico, Grady, and Zora stood aback. Chad hadn't insulted them for so long. They were supposed to be a team. Friends...

"Let's go, guys," Tawni said, coolly. "Pooper doesn't need us."

With no other words, Tawni turned back. Silently, the others followed her, not able to forget what Chad had said to them.

Chad scowled at them leaving. Who cares about them, anyway? They don't care about Sonny. They've forgotten her...

Stomping on the dirt ground and yelling to no one, Chad growled in frustration.

"I can find Sonny myself...and then I'll show them..."

* * *

"Agent X!" a man called.

Agent X turned in her chair, and looked at the weary man. "What is it?"

"We recently found some people on a bus to Disney Studios, Agent X." The man pulled out a photograph from his pocket.

Agent X analyzed the photograph. Her expression first of curiosity was now of distaste.

"Find them," she commanded, getting up from her seat. "Immediately. I want them all."

"Yes, of course, but where are you going?"

She turned with a sick smile on her face. "Why, I'm going to have a little visit with Agent Allison."

* * *

Allison struggled against her chains in yet another feeble attempt. She had been trying for days, but the chains were too secure. She gasped under the pressure. Was she going to die here?

The door on the other side of her personal prison creaked open. Her frantic eyes followed it's movement. She saw the glimpse of a shadow enter and gulped.

"Hello, Allison," Agent X greeted with a grin. Allison said nothing, refusing to speak to the evil woman.

"I have found some very interesting news..." she mused, ignoring Allison's silence. "You might be interested."

Allison didn't reply, but cocked an eyebrow.

"Your stupid friends have been spotted on a bus to Disney Studios."

Her eyes widened.

"They'll be caught immediately, of course," Agent X continued. "And we are not going to let them ago."

Allison's eyes were growing bigger by the second.

"Don't worry, you can share a prison cell with them," she smirked. "Say your goodbyes..."

Allison furiously struggled through the chains, a look of pure murder glaring at the woman in front of her.

"Goodbye, Allison." Laughing at her frustration, Agent X left the room.

* * *

"What can I getcha, dahlin'?" the waitress asked Chad, popping her pink bubble gum.

Chad looked up, absentmindedly. "Oh, uh...a coke."

The waitress jotted it down in her small notepad. "Anything else, sweetcheeks?"

A little repulsed by the endearment, Chad shook his head. The waitress scrambled away to fulfill his order.

Chad pursed his lips, staring outside of the little diner he had stopped by. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to sit and think.

What if they were right?

But they couldn't be. It was crazy. Impossible.

But what if he was crazy? What if they thought he was crazy?

Oh god. Not again.

Staring at the garish pink menu in front of him, he tinkered with it. What was he going to do anyway? Question everyone for her? Groaning, he laid back. They were right.

Not wanting to sit in this odd diner a second more, he stood up and went to the door. Ignoring the calls from the waitress, he closed the door behind him as he left.

He looked out to the sky. The sun was setting, making the sky a purplish color. It was twilight. Even though the books repulsed him, it was his favorite time of day. Everything in the sky was beautiful.

Suddenly, his face was covered by a bag. Startled, he flailed his arms uselessly, trying to figure out what just happen. His screams were muffled by the bag.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," a voice hissed. "It's time for you to get punished for messing with the organization, once and for all."

**Hey, did this chapter suck? Like, seriously, can you guys tell me? I feel like I'm getting a bit too dramatic, something I fear I do a lot. :P Sorry about the late update, time went by so fast...**

**And guys, I want your honest opinion on this one last thing. Do you guys still like this story? Have you gave up on it due to late updates or because you think it's going nowhere? Cause I'm not sure if many people are still into this story since everyone's stopped reviewing. My heart isn't really in a story unless people review. Cause then I don't think they care and that I can update whenever I want and it won't matter.**

**So...tell me? Please?**

**On the bright side, I'm planning on releasing the last chapter of Condor Studios Files soon :D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The cold wind breezing through the air woke Chad up from his deep sleep. He first thought he was somewhere with snow, but with one look at his surroundings, he knew he was far from it.

A huge, empty room was around him. Secured metal walls stood tall all around, and the ground was cold as ice. As Chad tried to move, he realized he was locked with chains.

"What the..." he whispered. "Where am I?" he yelled out.

"Whoa!" said a voice near him. It was so dark Chad couldn't see who it was.

"You're awake, I see," the voice continued. "Oh, Chad...I'm so sorry about this."

"Wh-who are you?" Chad asked.

The voice sighed, and moved her face to the light coming from the door window. "It's me. Sonny."

Chad gasped. Sonny? What was she doing here? Why was she locked up with him? Where were they? Why was he here?

Despite the dire circumstances, Chad couldn't help but be happy near her, and with her refering to herself as Sonny.

"Sonny..." he said in a low whisper. "Is it really you?"

She nodded.

"Wh-" he started. "Where are we?"

"Locked up," Sonny replied. "It's mostly my fault."

"How?"

"Agent X wants to get rid of Condor Studios," Sonny explained. "So she got some people to kidnap me from there and take me here."

"The blood on the floor!" Chad exclaimed.

Sonny nodded. "She's locking me here for a while, until I agree to her orders."

"Orders?"

"Work at Disney, help conquer Condor. That stuff."

"Oh..." Chad said. "Are you going to?"

"Doesn't seem like I have much a choice," she sighed.

"Well, why don't we just escape?"

"Escape?"

Chad nodded. "You've worked here long enough. You should know how to get through them."

Sonny shook her head. "Chad, you don't understand. I can't betray them."

"Why not?"

She didn't reply, but took out a pendant necklace from under her shirt. She touched it, slightly.

"I promised my sister to never go the way she did," Sonny explained. "I can't break my promise."

"What happened to her?"

Sonny's eyes glistened in tears. "She's dead."

Chad's eyes widened. "How?"

She sighed. "Well, since we're trapped here for a while...I guess I could tell you the story."

"When my sister was seventeen, she was one of the top agents here. Powerful, sneaky, quick, smart. Never failed a mission. She didn't trust, she pretended to befriend, and always got what she wanted. I remember some of her co-stars from a show begged for her to come back, convinced she wanted to stay with them. She gave them a cruel smile and explained it all as a trick. Most would think she was evil with no heart, but I looked up to her. I always wanted to be like her."

Sonny's eyes filled with tears. "Then, she got assigned one of the biggest missions ever thought of. Agent X wanted someone to go to Europe and steal away some British actors. And who else but Alexa, the best agent and Agent X's favorite."

"Steal away actors?" Chad asked, in awe of this story.

"I couldn't fully understand it, then. I was still a training agent. But she succeeded very well at first. She brought some of the biggest names of that time, and no one noticed. It was absolutely amazing. Then, once when my sister was writing to me from England, she told me about this one star."

"She told me he was very different from all the other stars she had been capturing. When she met him to try and seduce him to her trap, he had done something no one had ever done to my sister."

A small smile crept on Sonny's lips. "He didn't fall for her charms. My sister was quite the charm, and she was beautiful. When she tried to charm him, he turned away, not interested."

"My sister was devastated. She never failed at getting someone. I told her it was fine, just one actor. But she refused to fail. She went and tried a different method. Ignoring him."

"Ignoring him?" Chad questioned. "I thought she wanted to get him to notice her again."

"She did," Sonny explained. "But she was playing hard to get, mysterious. And it worked. Sorta. He went up and talked to her. And you know what he did?"

"What?" Chad asked.

An even bigger smile formed on Sonny's lips. "He asked her out."

Chad's jaw fell.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen her that shocked. No one had ever asked her out, never daring to. But she agreed, saying it was part of her plan. They went out, and I noticed a change in my sister."

"She was...hmmm...happier, carefree, light. She never was this happy, you see. It was a shocker. Then after a few weeks, I realized what was going on."

Chad said nothing, but looked expectantly.

Sonny chuckled. "She was in love. My doesn't-care-about-anything-

or-anyone sister was in love. Since I was young, I saw nothing wrong with it. One day, she wrote to me saying she knew she was in love. Agent X read it."

Chad's eyes widened.

"She was absolutely furious. I've never seen her so mad. She went to England to smack some sense into her. She saw them both sitting in a park, laughing. It fired her anger, and she and her people captured them."

"Agent X locked them both up, and talked to both of them. She tried to convince my sister she was insane, but my sister refused to listen. Completely mad, Agent X killed the man my sister was in love with."

Sonny wiped tears from her eyes. "Alexa never told me the details, but I knew it was horrible. She locked herself in a room and talked to no one. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't budge. One day..."

Sonny burst into sobs. "I found her dead in my room."

"She tried to kill Agent X."

Chad gasped. "Really?"

"Yes," she cried. "But she left me a note before."

She opened the locket on her necklace and pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it to Chad, who read it:

_Sonny,_

_ I'm about to do something...something dangerous. But I have to do it. It's something that if I succeed in, I'll explain to you._

_ I might not see you after this. So I just want to tell you this: I love you, and I've missed my smiling sister these past few days. But I-I really can't take this anymore. I loved him, and she killed him. I can't let this go._

_ I know with your beautiful and happy personality, you will get close to people easily. Promise me, that you will never do that. Don't make the same mistake I did. Please._

_ Another thing, if you feel Agent X is doing something wrong, don't do it. Do something I hope to do soon._

_ And just remember: No matter what you do, who you are, and how you are, I'm so proud of you._

_ ~AK_

"So..." Chad said, handing it back to her. "That's why?"

She nodded. "I made a huge mistake. I got close to you guys. Too close."

"But you said it was no-"

"Of course I said that, Chad!" Sonny cried. "Admit defeat? Admit that I care about and love all of you guys? I could never."

"So you do care about us?" Chad said, smiling.

Sonny gave him a watery smile. "Yes. I'm sorry about what I did. But it was for your own good."

"How?"

"Remember how Agent X killed that guy my sister was in love with?"

Chad nodded.

"Well, there was a reason no one suspected anything, had it in newspapers or anything. Agent X erased him from the world."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "How-"

"If I told you his name, you wouldn't know him. But before, he was one of the most popular British actors known around the world. It's scary what they can do, Chad. They can make it seem like you were never born," Sonny explained.

"How does that have to do with our own good?"

"Because," Sonny replied. "If Agent X knew I really did love you guys, she would probably...erase you too."

"WHAT?" Chad gasped. "But she...she can't do that!"

Sonny groaned. "But she can! That's why I'm trying to protect you guys! But she's locked you up...I don't know what she'll do with you."

"Sonny," Chad said. "We have to get out of here."

She shook her head. "You know-"

"Remember what Alexa said?" he said. "If you think Agent X is doing something wrong, don't do it! Your sister told you that!"

"But..." Sonny whispered. "She said to do what she was trying to do. Kill her."

"Maybe, that's not what she meant," Chad said. "All I know is that if we're going to accomplish anything, we have to get out of here."

Sonny sighed. "You're right. But how?"

Chad looked around. There didn't appear to be any way out of here. Then, he noticed a light shining behind them. It was small, but shiny. It looked a lot like a-

"Sonny," he smiled. "I know how we can get out."

**So...wasn't that a quicker update? :D I think? **

**And I only did it cause you guys gave me a lotta more reviews than usual! :D Thank you! I promise when I update CSF in a few days, I'll update this one too! As long as you guys keep reviewing of course. ;) **

**By the way, does anyone have a hypothesis about what's going to happen next or a general idea of what's gonna be going on? Please tell me in a review if you do. (: I wanna see what you guys are thinking.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

The hallway was silent. No sounds of slamming doors or agents running were heard.

_This place is dead tonight_, Noblin thought.

Of course it was. Everyone had retired to bed with it being so late. Except him, of course. The guard was never allowed a break.

_"Break?" Agent X laughed as some naive guard pleaded for one. "Breaks are an easy way for a prisoner to escape. How do you think they always escape in the movies? Because the stupid security guard had to take a break. Now that wouldn't have happened if he stayed, would it? Go back to your post and make sure that never happens."_

Same answer, every time. No one even bothered to ask anymore.

Noblin, of course, had to be chosen this time to guard the two prisoners. Every time he came back from a mission, there always was a prisoner. Always.

The prisoners were Agent Allison and her friend back from her old mission. Noblin still couldn't believe that the sister of the infamous Agent Knight had became weak to her victims. It was simply preposterous. Allison always was a sweet girl, though. Very different from her sister. She never seemed close to being Agent X's pet as her sister did. Truthfully, many agents admired her for that. Yet they also pitied her.

Agent X could be evil and ruthless, devious and selfish. Though no one could doubt her brilliance. This organization was still a secret still after all these years.

No one knows why she is so serious about it. There was a rumor that a former agent had spread that said she had known William Mason, the man who had started the organization. A few days later, that agent disappeared.

There are still thoughts, though. There actually is one rumor that Agent X is...

Suddenly, the sound of chains clinking together echoed the room. Noblin froze and quickly grabbed his keys.

After unlocking the door, he looked inside the room. It was empty.

Noblin pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

"Agent X? Yes, it's me. They've escaped."

* * *

"Chad..." Sonny gasped. "You. Are. Such. An. _Idiot_."

"How?" he asked, panting behind her. "I think it was a pretty perfect plan."

Chad had convinced Sonny to use her sharp fingernails to claw at the cuffs around her arms, thinking it would work at getting them off. Surprisingly, it did.

"I'm sure the guard heard," Sonny shook head head. "They're probably looking for us right now."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Chad asked. "We need a plan."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Cooper, but I got nothing."

Chad whistled and laughed. "Oh, really? So the great Agent Allison has nothing?"

Sonny grumbled a "shut up."

"Seriously, though," Chad said, "we really need to do something."

"But what?" she asked. "I have to go work for Disney, but I want to go back and finish the movie for you guys. But Agent X might literally kill me if I even think of it."

"Well, doesn't that seem to be the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

Chad paused from walking and pondered a bit. "Look, I might not be an expert on your whole organization thing, but I have figured one thing out. Agent X is the mean leader that everyone is too scared to refuse."

Sonny shook her head. "Chad, you don't understand. I have to listen to her."

"No, you don't!" Chad insisted. "I know you're not the only one bothered by all this. I'm sure many of the other agents hate her too. If all of you just revolt or something-"

"You want me to start a revolt against Agent X?" Sonny questioned as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Do you know how impossible that is? I don't even know most of the agents, let alone be friends with them. I'm only close to Taylor, and he's one of the younger ones. Starting a revolt is next to impossible."

"Well..." Chad thought. "Why not this? Go be Demi and be successful for a bit. Then become one of those stressed druggies and go to rehab!"

"Agent X would know something's up," Sonny sighed. "Look, Chad. Going against Agent X just feels wrong, okay? I can't...do it."

"Sonny," Chad said, looking straight in the eyes. "You can. You're one of the strongest people I know. If anyone can do it, you can. You know what we're gonna do?"

"What?" Sonny asked, a bit dazed at the intensity of his cobalt eyes.

"We're going to Condor Studios," Chad said, the plan forming in his head. "We are going to finish the movie and Agent X won't stop us."

"But, Chad-"

"Shhh," Chad quieted her, placing his finger on her lips. "The time for talking is over."

A small smile crept on Sonny's face as she looked into Chad's oceanic eyes. It felt like ages since they'd been like this. Bickering, joking around. Felt like forever. But there was one thing Sonny couldn't do no matter who she was. And that was resist Chad's beautiful blue eyes.

As she stared deep into them, she leaned in closer, automatically by instinct. Soon, they were so close that each other's breath breezed on their faces. Leaning in more, their lips almost touching...

"Stop!" a voice cried out, jolting them both up. Sonny and Chad turned to see who it was.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Al?" Taylor asked, a wide grin spreading on his face. "Visit the organization and not even say hi?"

"Taylor!" Sonny cried, running to the dark-haired boy. A pang of jealousy and hurt aroused in Chad.

"You knew?" she smiled.

"Of course," Taylor replied. "It's not everyday your friend becomes a prisoner and escapes when you come back from a break on your movie."

Sonny sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

Taylor nodded. "I have time."

Sonny explained it all to him, skipping few details. Taylor nodded through the whole story, not saying much. When she was finished, he sat and thought for a bit.

"A revolt," Taylor said, referring to Chad's old plan. "To be honest, it's not a bad idea."

"Told you!" Chad told Sonny.

"But it would be very hard," Taylor sighed. "I can think of only few that are willing to even _try_."

"So what do we do?" Chad asked.

"I think..." Taylor mused. "I think Allison should work for Disney for now."

"What?" Sonny and Chad asked in shock.

"But that's what Agent X wants me to do," Sonny said.

"Exactly," Taylor said. "She wouldn't suspect a thing that way. Then, after a while or so, you go back to Condor Studios. Finish that movie and you've made both happy."

"But Sonny said Agent X wants to shut Condor Studios down," Chad said.

"I think it's time someone didn't obey Agent X," Taylor said. "I'm gonna talk to some agents about it. Maybe it'll become a habit." He winked at Sonny.

"But as long as I'm at Disney, Condor Studios won't be as popular," Sonny noticed. "Not trying to sound conceited or anything.

Taylor pursed. "I have an idea for that, but I'm not sure it'll work. We're gonna have to try, though."

"But what do I do?" Chad wondered.

Taylor smiled. "Listen to this."

* * *

A few weeks passed. Agent X's agents couldn't find Agent Allison or her friend anywhere. She was beginning to get worried. Where could they have gone? Could they really have escaped her?

Impossible. _No one_ got past Agent X.

But there was something about Allison... She was different. Besides from her sister, she was the only one Agent X had feared to be as smart or maybe ever smarter than her. But that was for a reason rather not spoken.

Agent X sighed and picked up the latest newspaper sent in. Glancing at the headline, she gasped.

** DEMI LOVATO RETURNS TO DISNEY**

Below was an article all about her arrival.

_I can't believe it_, Agent X thought. She's actually listening. She's actually doing her job.

Was it really true? A nagging feeling at the back of her head was telling her something was wrong.

Agent X picked up the newest TweenWeekly. The headlines were all about Chad Dylan Cooper returning to Mackenzie Falls.

So the boy had returned, also. Hmmm...

What was this? Condor Studios just had a powerful boost in ratings?

_After Chad Dylan Cooper's return, Mackenzie Falls has been more popular than ever. His depression phase has clearly ended, and it looks like we have the old Chad back._

What? This isn't right! They're supposed to be losing ratings! What was going on?

_ Funnily enough, So Random! has burst high on the charts itself..._

Impossible...

_Mainly due to the return of Sonny Monroe, former star of the show..._

Agent X spilled her tea all over the newspaper article, spraying all over the place.

**WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I didn't even see that coming. :O**

**I'm sorry if you think this chapter was rush, I think it was, but I feel like I need to wrap this story up. It's like 20 chapters and I feel like I'm losing you guys. Do you agree? Please tell me in a review.**

**And I'm sorry it's been pretty much a month, I was on vacation. (: REVIEW, please!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

It seemed as if life was completely back to normal, and this time it actually was.

Mackenzie Falls had welcomed Chad back with open arms. Some had been afraid that his depression had gone worse but that was not the case at all. He was the same Chad Dylan Cooper knew and loved (or just knew). He strutted the halls of Condor Studios with a smirk on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. It was a shock to all.

The curiosity grew. What had happened?

_ "What happened?" Chad questioned in his TweenWeekly interview. "Honestly? No clue. I was having some personal problems and then I finally was cured. Chad Dylan Cooper is back, babyyyyy!"_

And indeed he was.

A shock that was bigger yet less spoken of was of the return of Sonny Monroe. She had came shortly after Chad, but less publicly. It had been a quiet day on the show when the cast heard a knock on the door.

Sonny had quietly entered to see her former castmates sprawled out on the couch, lounging. She knocked again, "Hello?"

"For the last time, Marshall," Tawni had whined, lazily getting up. "Moco Coco Moco is not- SONNY!" she gasped.

Everyone had jumped to see the sheepish brunette at the door waving awkwardly. "Hey, guys."

They all asked numerous questions all of which were explained in a simple manner but was awarded with many more.

"Guys, I quit the organization," Sonny explained. "Chad convinced me when he came to me last week. Everything's back to normal!"

"Oh, okay..." Tawni had said, disbelievingly.

Sonny walked up to the perky blonde and smiled. "Tawni, I'm very sorry for everything. You know I love you, how you're one of my best friends. Leaving you, leaving all of you-" she spread her arms, gesturing to everyone, "-was a mistake. I'm so sorry. I'm going to start fresh and new, and everything is going to be just the same."

Everyone had just stared at her, belief and disbelief battling in their minds. Then, Sonny smiled her famous wide grin, and memories flashed back of when she had first started the show, how excited and happy she was.

Tawni nodded. "Okay."

Nico and Grady pursed and looked at each other. "Alright."

Zora shook her head. "Look, I understand that you're coming back. But what I wanna know is why Demi is still on Disney!"

Sonny's grin grew, while the others asked themselves the same questions.  


* * *

  
_ "Hey guys, this is Mike!" a guy with a gleaming grin greeted. "And this is Disney 365, bringing you all things Disney, 365 days a year! I'm here with Demi Lovato!"_

_ Demi grinned, her dark hair pulled in a simple braid and sporting a shimmery dress. "Hey Mike!"_

_ "So, Demi, you've been becoming very popular these days," Mike winked. "Camp Rock 2's coming out soon, right?"_

_ "Yeah!" Demi gushed. "It's gonna be great. Tons of new songs and dances and just a whole lot of fun for all you guys."_

_ "Cool!" he replied. "So what's going on with Abbie With A Chance?"_

_ "It's going good," she smiled. "The new season is starting in April so you guys be sure to check it out!"_

Suddenly, the TV was smashed with a small black remote. The screen shattered and dropped to the floor.

Agent X shrieked. "How. Is. This. Possible?"

"What, ma'am?" an agent in the back asked, ignoring the television.

"This!" she pointed in anger to the TV.

"Well, ya see, I think when you throw a remote at a TV, it tends to-"

"I know that, you fool!" Agent X shouted. "I mean, this Demi Lovato!"

"Oh yes," the agent responded. "Agent Allison is doing a wonderful job."

"You idiot!" she screamed. "I mean, how has Sonny Monroe returned to So Random! if Demi Lovato is still here in Disney!"

"Well, that's peculiar."

"Of course it is!" she groaned, slamming her head to her desk. "I need to figure out what's going on."

"Maybe she's pulling a Hannah Montana," the agent suggested.

"Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah, ya know how she was Miley Cyrus too? Well, what if she's just being two people like her?"

Agent X jumped up as she was just electrocuted. "Agent Rick, you are a genius."

"Thank you, but it's Ron, actually-"

"Get ten of my best agents," Agent X demanded, ignoring Agent Ron. "I want them well and ready tomorrow."

"Agent X, most of those agents are currently on a mission-"

"Then pause the mission!" Agent X commanded. "I need my best people. We're going to track Agent Allison down."

"Where do we start?" Ron asked.

"Condor Studios," she smiled, wickedly. "Get a limo ready. It's time for a visit to Mr. Bill Condor."

* * *

"Attention!" roared the intercom. "I need Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to please report to stage 1 immediately."

Sonny stood up. "Guess I better go."

"Did he say Chad too?" Nico asked. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Sonny replied. "He just called for me to go."

"Sonny, what are you not tell-"

"Gotta go!" she said, waving as she scurried off.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled to her.

Zora patted her on the back. "She's gone, Tawni."

Tawni groaned and slammed her head to the table in frustration. "What is she hiding?"

Zora pursed. "We'll know someday..."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Chad asks in annoyance.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Cast wanted to know where I was going."

Chad shifted nervously. "Look, maybe we should-"

"Don't tell me you're going against the plan," Sonny warns, her glare boring into him.

"Of course not!" Chad remarks. "But you know that they know we're up to something."

"Of course," Sonny replied as if it was a minor detail. "But right now, we need to find out if Agent X is coming here."

"Taylor said he hasn't heard anything of it yet," Chad replied. "But he says to be ready, anyway. Agent X knows about his friendship with her, so she's probably telling only a selective few."

"Suspected as much..." Sonny mused. "Okay. How do you get in the studios as a guest?"

"I think that security guard, Murphy, is in charge of that."

Sonny groaned. "That fool?"

Chad nodded. "Sadly."

"What to do..." Sonny pondered, her mind racing with ideas and theories. "Tell Taylor to-"

_Moo!_

Her body jolted up. "What was that?"

"Your phone?" he asked.

Sonny picked her phone out from her pocket and saw that she had received a text message.

"It's from Demi!" she cried in happiness.

_Agent X is coming. Now. Get yourself and S into your appropriate dressing rooms. Act natural._

"Natural," Chad laughed. "We can do that."

"You better," Sonny warned. "If you screw this up-"

"Chill!" Chad coaxes. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" she retorts. "You have no idea how risky this would be if we were figured out."

"And you're supposed to be nice," Chad smirked.

Sonny just shakes her head and leaves, before Chad holds her back by grabbing her wrist. For a second, her heart flutters with a familiar feeling - a feeling she hadn't felt for a while.

"Trust me," Chad winked. Then letting go of her hand, he turns around and walks away.

Her mouth falls in surprise at the feelings traveling her body._ Oh no. Not again..._

* * *

"Sterling!" Demi screamed in fear, as she ran down the halls. "Where are you?"

After roaming through each room, searching each set, and looking in each little corner, Demi had not seen her blonde costar anywhere. She trembled with fear, the worst possible outcome forming in her mind, til -

"Gotcha!" Sterling shouts, slamming his arms on her shoulders, causing her to shriek.

"What the...?" she asked till she saw a smirking Sterling standing before her. "Oh, my gosh."

"Oh, lighten up, Dems," Sterling grins, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Lighten up? How could you even - "

"Forget I said anything," Sterling said. "Any news from Taylor?"

Demi sighed. "No. I'm worried."

"Don't worry, Dem," Sterling soothed, putting a comforting arm around her. "He'll call soon."

"I hope," Demi whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Sterling's eyes widened, a bit taken aback at the tears. _Oh god_, he thought in despair._ Not the waterworks._

Before he could think of a way to stop her from sobbing, her phone rang.

She jumped, and quickly opened her cellphone. "Taylor!"

"Agent X is coming to Condor Studios, and planning to kidnap them," Taylor quickly warned, his voice quivering. "Tell them to leave, NOW."

"We will!" Demi promised. "And Taylor, listen-"

"I have to go! I'll call you soon!" he replied before hanging up.

Demi's face fell. "He hung up."

"He can't let Agent X see him, you know," Sterling explained.

"Yes, I know." Demi quickly typed in a number, before the intercom buzzed.

"All stars of Abbie With A Chance report to the set now!"

"We better go," Sterling said, leaving the room.

Demi looked at her phone, wanting to type it right then and there.

"Demi!"

She dropped it on her desk. She'd be back soon.  


* * *

  
_Where was she?_ thought Agent Ron as he searched through the studios for Demi Lovato. He hadn't seen her at all.

Secretly, Ron felt bad. He didn't want to do this to Agent Allison. They had trained together back when they were younger. She was always very sweet, he remembered. He even recalled having a small crush on her at a time. And Taylor had been one of his greatest friends. Sadly, he knew Taylor would never do this himself.

Stopping by a door he noticed labeled DEMI LOVATO, he slowly opened it. No one was inside, he noticed. Looking through the room, he found nothing suspicious. Then, he saw it.

On the desk was her cellphone.

Ron picked it up and saw that it was a message going to "A".

Agent Allison.

What should he do?

Remembering Agent X's newest plan, he winced. If he did this, Agent X would finally praise him with the respect he had earned.

But if he didn't...

Without thinking about anything, he typed in the message and quickly sent it.

_Agent X is coming. Now. Get yourself and S into your appropriate dressing rooms. Act natural._

Ron exhaled in disappointment.

_I'm sorry, Allison._

* * *

**SO SORRRRYYYYY FOR THE LONG UPDATE. I've made a sorta agreement with myself. No posting a chapter till the next one's done. Sorta stupid, I agree. But I'm abiding by it! **

**I'm not gonna rant on why I updated so long, so I'll just say this. I know this chapter might be a bit confusing, or possibly quite obvious. It's going to be because I'm rushing the story to the climax. It's getting VERY long, and I'm sure you all are getting sick and tired of me. ;D**

**All will be revealed...**

**If you review! ;)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**I'm sorry about the long wait! :P But since I'm so grateful for reviews, I'm going to reply to all of them now. So:**

**Kydra002: I'm sorry! D: I keep forgetting how long it's been since I updated. :( But aw, thankyou! :D**

**Geekquality: Thanks Jojo. (: *hugs***

**VeVe2491: I did! ;D By the way, remember that super long review you sent with all those Update Now! 's? That literally made my day. :D**

**mrpuppy: Awww, that's so sweet! :D I thought everyone was getting tired of it. xD Thank you! (:**

**threewordseightletters: I know. :( But hope you like this! :D**

**Enjoyyyyy!**

**

* * *

**  
Chad sighed as he stared at the new script for Mackenzie Falls he found on his desk. God, they were right, he thought. This show's getting ridiculous.

As he read the part about Penelope getting angry at Mackenzie for teasing her, it reminded him of Sonny. He laughed, remembering that annoyed look she got on her face whenever he said something. It was pretty funny, he had to admit. And how pretty she looked when-

_Whoa, dude_, he thought to himself. _Don't get ahead of yourself._

But why did she-

"Cooper!" screamed a voice from behind him. He turned to see a plethora of black surrounding him.

"Agent X sent you," he stated, trying to collect himself before freaking out.

One of them smirked. "So you really thought that we wouldn't find you? Please, Agent X knows everything. Now talk. Who are the two people you hired to act like Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the slamming of a door. Everyone followed the noise to see Sonny standing at the door, an annoyed glare on her face.

"Agent-"

Before the agent could continue, Sonny walked over to him and struck him across the face. The impact was so powerful, he toppled over the floor.

She smirked evilly at the others. "Tell Agent X this: she has no idea what's going on."

The rest of the agents all shivered away from Sonny and quickly ran out the door. Two came by to drag the one knocked out and they were gone.

"Whew!" Chad sighed in relief. "You scared me there for a second."

She gave him a knowing smirk. "Yeah," she agreed.

* * *

"Idiots!" Agent X screamed to Agent Ron, who was currently quivering away from her. "They ran _away?_

"

"Y-yes," Ron stammered. "You see, she was very-"

"I don't care!" she retorted. "How could this be? I have never taught anyone defense at this organization, much less Agent Allison. She punched him, yes?" Ron nodded. Agent X's brow crinkled. "Impossible. Allison never learned defense, she always learned trickery and sneaking with me."

"Maybe it's not her," Ron suggested. "What if she got someone to be her while she was actually Demi?"

Agent X shook her head. "I know Allison. In a plan like this, she would stay at Condor Studios to make sure her 'friends' were okay. There is something to this... Something I need to know."

"Agent X!" an agent entering the room suddenly announced, his bearded face in a large grin. "Guess who we just caught."

"Oh, please, for the last time Edward, I don't care how famous Justin Bieber is. There simply isn't anyone young-"

"Not him!" Edward interjected. "I went to go see Robert and Disney and found these two, completely vulnerable."

Screaming and punching the air were a boy and a girl being carried by two burly men. As Agent X looked closer, she recognized them immediately.

"Perfect," she smiled.

* * *

"Oh lord, I cannot believe this," Demi screamed in exasperation, trying to knock down the wall she was captive in once again.

Sterling just shook his head, curled up against the wall. "Me neither."

"How could they have found us?" Demi cried. "Now they'll get everything out of us. And they'll know that-"

"Shush!" Sterling shouted, jumping up and covering her mouth. "Remember what Taylor said. We never speak of it at all."

Demi sighed and nodded. "Words spoken are dangerous, and words written are even more," she quoted.

"Exactly," Sterling nodded.

"But we have to tell them!" Demi reminded him. "They'll be so worried. And they'll be after them soon."

"Text her," he shrugged. "And tell her. But make sure that they do not come here. Or everything will be ruined."

"Okay," she agreed. Dialing the number, she quickly typed a message.

_They found us. Don't come, we have a plan._

"We have a plan?" Sterling asked.

"No," Demi admitted.

* * *

"You are absolutely unbelievable," she hissed.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Am I really?"

"Yes you are," she confirmed. "Really."

He rolled his eyes. "Chillax, dude. It's just ice cream." He gestured to the chocolate cone in his hand and the untouched cookies'n'cream sitting before her.

"Do you know how dangerous this is?" she whispered, keeping her head low. "Taylor said-"

"-to make sure no agents capture us," he finished. "You pretty much already took care of that, and if you haven't noticed, this is an ice cream shop." Chad pointed to the sign Creams Cafe.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Fine." She dug her small white spoon in the creamy dessert. She licked it softly and smiled.

"See?" Chad grinned.

Suddenly, Sonny stopped and put it down. That smile... That persistence... So familiar...

Chad raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She just shook her head, attempting to clear her mind.

"Hey," he said, holding her hand. She felt a jolt of electricity at the touch and almost jumped.

"It's okay," he whispered.

Sonny just stared at him, trying to comprehend his actions. He couldn't possibly-

"And here's Sterling Knight's new hit single, Starstruck!" the small television in the corner blared, awakening the two teens out of their trance.

Chad stared at the blonde actor singing over the loud screaming fans and winked at Sonny. "Kinda goodlooking, isn't he?"

She bit back a laugh. "Right."

"You're not as sweet as I've remembered," Chad noticed.

"What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, her cow phone suddenly rang with a text. She picked it up and quickly read it. A gasp escaped her lips.

"What?" Chad asked. She said nothing, but put her phone down. Her face was pale. Chad picked it up and his jaw the last words, Sonny immediately stood up.

"We have to go, now," she declared.

Chad pursed his lips. "But they said they have a plan-"

"I don't care," Sonny rolled her eyes. "They're in Agent X's clutches. She will demand for all the information on our whereabouts. They would never give anything away, but..." Her voice trailed off as frightening images of the two being tortured entered her mind.

"Ah, okay," Chad nodded. "We'll be leaving immediately."

"Yes," she replied. "You get a bus to take us there. I'll call Taylor." She fished her cellphone out of her pocket with an anxious look. "I think it's time."

"Time?" Chad's eyes widened. "But we're not due for-"

"It doesn't matter," Sonny shook her head. "It's time to give Agent X everything she's deserves for the past twenty years."

* * *

**God, I'm SO dramatic. xD**

**...ah. That killed the mood, didn't it? Dangit. :P Well, anyway, I'm sorry about the rushing again. This story is just getting to exciting for me to slow down. ;)**

**I'll update if you review! :D**

**And on another note, you know how this story is close to the end? Well, I have another idea. If I actually publish it at all, it'll be in the summer. It'll be easier for me cause I'll actually be able to update and you all won't be annoyed! Here's the summary:**

**_Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe are the closest friends you could ever imagine. Practically attached to the hip, they're completely inseparable. Put them in a room together and they'll talk forever. If they're apart, their phone doesn't leave their hands with quick texts. They are the definition of best friends. They're perfect for each other. But love? They'd never even considered the idea for it._**

**_Until..._**

**Like? :D Please tell me in your review! I need some input.**

**R&R! **

**~Alexa Knight~  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**WHEW! Yeah, this is an update! Fast, right? I was just SOOOOOOO excited to put this up, I did :D And since you guys got me eight reviews, I thought, what the hey. ;)**

**Kydra002: Awww, :D Well, I hope this excited you! (: And thanks! I'll hopefully put it up this year sometime. ;D**

**puddingisevil: I think we all do. ;) Whoa, really? I didn't know that! So Sterling Knight didn't sing it? Whoaaa. :O**

**It'sLittleMe: Thanks, I'm pretty good with dramatic. ;D I will as soon as I finish this story and get some chapters of it done. (:**

**Geekquality: *hugs* Thaaaaaaaaaaank youuuuuu, Jojo! :D And yes, it is. (:**

**Cassy: Thanks. (: **

**mrpuppy: Thankyou! :D I hope you like this! (: and yeah, thats what I thought! :D Very unlike this story, which I doubt would EVER happen. xD**

**: Like, OMG, like, thank you, like, you totally, like, made my day! Like, I hope you, like, really like, this chapter. ;D Bahah your review made me laugh. (: **

**threewordseightletters: Thank you! :D Hope I don't disappoint. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24  
**

"Fabulous!" Agent X laughed maniacally. "This is just fabulous!"

The agents all chuckled awkwardly along with her. Agent X was absolutely ecstatic.

"We've finally got them!" she cheered. "I have Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato, or whoever she really is, in my hands!"

"What do you mean?" one agent asked. "Isn't Demi Agent Allison?"

Agent X waved him off. "No, you imbecile. Allison is playing Sonny Munroe back at Condor Studios. This is some imposter she's found."

"She looked awfully similar to Agent Allison, though," the agent noted.

"Nonsense!" Agent X shrugged off. "I know Allison. She would stay back with her chums at So Stupid! So naive, thinking I don't know her."

"Right, of course," murmured the agents.

Agent X put her excitement to a halt and exhaled. "Ah. Now please bring them in. I need to ask those two a few questions."

* * *

"They're coming!" Demi cried. "I just heard the guards talking about it."

Sterling slammed his hand to his head. "Crap. What are we going to do?"

"We need a plan!" Demi insisted.

"No time," Sterling shook his head.

Demi looked at him as if he was crazy. "So you propose we tell them everything? Have you gone _insane_?"

Sterling shook his head again. "Silly girl, that's ridiculous. Of course we're not going to do that. We're going to wing it."

"Wing it?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

Sterling nodded. "Yeah, wing it." As the confusion remained on her face, he looked at her oddly. "Do you know what that means?"

She blushed. "Uhh... Not really, no."

"Wow," Sterling chuckled. "Well, we're just going to think of what to do right then and there."

"WHAT?" Demi gasped. "That's ridiculous! I'm not good under pressure!"

"Chillax!" Chad coaxed. "I'll help. I'm a master at winging."

"Hey, you!" the guard called. Sterling and Demi turned to see him opening the cell. "Agent X would like an audience with you two."

* * *

"So..." Agent X mused, twirling the red straw in her fruit smoothie. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Demi didn't say anything. She was entirely too fascinated with her hands which were trembling in her lap. Sterling was completely still in the similar leather chair next to her. He shook his head to Agent X and nudged Sonny, who immediately jumped.

"What?" she asked, innocently but nervously.

Agent X gave her a curious look. "Drink?" She pointed to hers in emphasis.

"Oh! Um, no, thank you," Demi shook her head, still trembling.

"Alright," Agent X replied. "Well, Sterling and Demi. How are you doing today?"

Sterling looked at her as if she were stupid. _Just fine, you know, besides the fact we've been trapped in your cell and are apparently prisoners, just fine_, he thought. "We're fine," he coldly replied. Demi said nothing.

"Great," was Agent X's cool reply. "Now I'd like to ask you two some questions."

"Ask away!" Demi replied, in a hopeless attempt to sound cheery.

Agent X didn't bat an eyelash. "Who are you people, really?"

"Really?" Sterling questioned. "Well, I'm Sterling Knight. But if by really you mean, full name, it's Sterling Sandmann Knight. And Demi would be Demetria-"

"Don't play games with me!" shrieked Agent X. "I know you're not Sterling Knight. And I'm absolutely _sure_ you're not Demi Lovato."

Sterling chuckled. "What tells you that?"

Agent X stared oddly at him. "Why would Sterling Knight willingly become part of this plan?" She looked at Demi with expectance. Sterling nudged her.

She jumped. "P-plan?" she squeaked. "What plan?"

"Do not lie to me," Agent X hissed causing Demi to shiver. "I don't know who you are and how you look exactly like Demi-"

"Because I am Demi," she quickly piped in, regaining confidence slowly.

Agent X cocked an eyebrow. "Then explain who is at So Random! playing Sonny Monroe right now."

Sterling's brows raised. "Why, even _I_ can answer that one. I'm positive it's Sonny Monroe, of course." Demi nodded in agreement.

"That's impossible," Agent X seethed. "How can you be there if you're here?"

"Because I am not Sonny Mon-"

"WHERE IS ALLISON?" Agent X roared. "I'm not going to sit around here and play twenty questions. _Where is Agent Allison?_"

"I can assure you we are both not familiar with any Allison or any agent of that kind," Sterling replied.

Agent X looked like she was about to strangle him but composed herself. "Very well, then," she replied. "I'll play. Sterling Knight, is it?"

Sterling smiled without emotion. "Indeed. X, is it?"

Agent X returned the gesture. "Yes. X," she let her one-lettered name slither down her lips in a threatening hiss. She looked to Demi with a dangerous smile. "Demi Lovato, is it?"

Demi flinched under her deep stare but nodded.

"Wonderful," was her whispered reply. "But you see, my dear, that's simply impossible."

"Wh-why is that?" Demi stammered, feeling very small under Agent X's sly grin. Even Sterling seemed suspicious.

"Because just like there is no such thing as Sonny Monroe," she smirked. "There is no such thing as Demi Lovato."

Demi remained silent as did Sterling. They both had no clue what to say.

"They were my creations," she boasted. "My dolls! I could make her funny little So Random! star Sonny Monroe to Disney's Demi Lovato in a matter of hours.

"My little Allison was just the guinea pig. She was under my control. Under my complete control."

Sterling's cobalt eyes turned cold and his fists clenched at the arm of his chair.

"So," Agent X stood up, walking closer to them. "There's only one way to figure this out."

Before anyone could react, Agent X grabbed Demi locked her arms in handcuffs she had oh-so-cleverly hidden behind her back. Demi screams were muffled by Agent X's hand.

Sterling attempted to come to her but many agents prevented him to do so by holding him back with more handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, struggling against the agent's grasp.

"You refused to play the easy way," said Agent X. "So we'll just have to do it the hard way."

"NO!" was Sterling's last cry before being silenced by the agent's hands. More agents arrived and carried him out. They stopped at a room near and threw him inside. Sterling hit the floor with a loud thud as the door clicked shut. His eyes opened to see nothing but darkness. As he tried to put his hands up, he gasped in fear.

"No..." he whispered. "They took her." His head turned to his right arm and saw the familiar wooly string on his wrist.

Tears pooled in his eyes. "What have I done?"

* * *

Demi felt absolutely miserable. Imagine being completely paralyzed. You couldn't move your arms, legs, head, or anything. Not even talking was possible. Then imagine being locked in silent dark room where you couldn't see anything. If you can see that, you have a pretty good idea of how Demi felt.

She whimpered in frustration. Where is he? Was he safe? She worried of many things.

A loud grumble came from her stomach. She groaned. _Great. Now I'm hungry_, she thought.

"Hey," she heard a whisper in the darkness. Her heart lifted. Was it...?

"It's Ron," an agent confirmed walking into the darkness. He extended a plate with a loaf of bread on it. "Here. I got this for you."

Demi's eyebrows raised. She moved her arms signaling there was no way she could eat.

"Oh," Ron noticed. "I'll, um, just feed it to you."

Demi nodded and motioned for him to take the duct tape off her mouth.

He hesitated. "Will you scream?" She shook her head and he removed it from her mouth.

"Ah," she gasped. "Thank you."

"Thought you were hungry," he said while sticking slices of bread in her eager mouth. "Agent X refused for anyone to bring you any food, but I snuck my leftovers for you."

"Thank you," Demi smiled. "I'm very grateful."

Ron smiled back. "You have a nice smile," he complimented. "Reminds me of someone..."

Demi shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry about this," he frowned. "I wish I could send you and your friend home or atleast give you better living arrangements, but..."

"Agent X," Demi scowled.

"Yeah.."

"I saw."

"By the way," he said. "Do you mind explaining who you are? This isn't information for Agent X. I'm just deeply curious because you look so much like Allison."

Demi eyed him curiously. "Have you not talked to Taylor yet?"

"RON!" screamed the guard by the cell. "What are you doing?"

Ron muttered a curse word. "Uh...yeah. Just making sure she wasn't going anywhere!"

"Well, bring her here," the agent commanded. "Agent X would like to see her."

Ron nodded sadly. "Alright." He picked Demi up and held her. "Sorry about this," he whispered before taping her mouth shut.

"Where is she?" Sterling demanded, glaring at Agent X with fury behind his chains.

Agent X smirked. "Oh, she's coming."

At the moment, Ron entered with a angered Demi in his arms. When she saw Sterling in chains, she attempted to go to him.

"No use, dear," Agent X laughed, walking up to her. "I'll take this one," she told Ron before grabbing her away from him.

"Stop!" Sterling screamed. Agent X just laughed again at him and took the tape off Demi's mouth.

"Be her knight in sterling armor later," Agent X joked. "I need a word with her." She put Demi to eye level, and gave her a stern stare.

"Tell me," she started, "your real name."

Demi stuttered. "Demi Lova-"

"LIAR!" Agent X struck her across the face causing her to scream in pain.

"NO!" Sterling shouted before the guards encircled him. "Don't touch her!"

"Tell me again, dear," Agent X said with that sweet and sickly smile. "What is your real name?"

Tears of fear ran down her face. "I told you. It's Demi-"

Agent X fished something out of her back pocket. She showed the sharp silver knife, glinting in the light before holding it to Demi's neck.

"Now," Agent X said behind Demi's face. "I think you want to tell me your real name."

Demi's eyes closed. "It's-"

"SONNY!" Sterling shrieked after taking the agent's arms off of him. The guards were so shocked they let go of him.

Demi gasped. "No!"

"Sonny?" Agent X questioned. "What do you mean Sonny?"

Sterling went pale. "Uhh..."

Agent X twirled Demi around and looked her dead in the eye. Her childish face was trembling and her teeth gleaming behind her mouth. Her eyes had fear in them, the chocolate turning to a dark brown.

"Allison?" she gasped, letting go of her grip on her. "What?"

She walked over to Sterling and looked at him closely. His blue eyes were dark as the night sky. She knew those eyes...

"Chad Dylan Cooper," she realized. "Oh no..."

"You tricked me," she said to both of them. "You disguised yourselves as Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight! How..."

"Wait," she suddenly whispered, unbelievable fear making her voice sound small. "If you're Allison," she pointed to Demi. "Then..."

Agent X walked over to a side table and switched the television on. It was showing an episode of So Random!, the Check It Out Girls. She walked straight up to the screen, pointed to Sonny's face, and with mad panic, turned to everyone.

"Who's _that_?"

* * *

"Coming?"

Sonny looked up at her companion and nodded. He returned the gesture and left the room. Before standing up from her chair, Sonny raced her fingers through her hair in thought. She looked at the mirror, her eyes squinting in concentration. Then, a smile broke out on her face at the remarkable resemblance.

_Perfect, _she smirked.

* * *

**Review. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"This is impossible."

Those words were the only spoken in the cold room, not just because of the chilly air breezing but of the shock pierced through the room. There were the men in black (agents wearing their uniform) holding onto two scared teenagers whose utter confusion was obvious by the looks on their faces. The said teenagers were trembling in complete fear at the still woman facing the other side of the room.

"This is impossible," Agent X repeated, turning back to the people behind her, though without even glancing at them. "Impossible."

"Agent X," attempted a burly man close to the doorway. "Are you-,"

"Impossible," she whispered yet again. "Impossible."

"Okay..." said the same man. "Guys, I think we should-,"

"LEAVE!" screamed Agent X suddenly. "All of you! Now!"

The agents didn't hesitate to agree and quickly hurried from the room, leaving the two trembling teenagers alone with the woman.

Silence. Sonny and Chad backed away from her slowly but never leaving her out of their sight. They stared at each other in question.

"Ehm..." Chad began. "Agent X?"

Agent X shot her eyes to them quick. Her eyes bored into Chad intensely. "Yes?"

"Uhh.." Chad clearly had no idea what to say. "Are you, uhh.."

"Okay?" Sonny suggested.

"I'm..." her voice trailed off. "Just..."

Chad looked at Sonny and motioned a sign that Agent X would probably have drop kicked him for. Sonny glared at him and mouthed, Don't get her angry!

"What is going on?" Agent X suddenly asked Sonny. "I know you can't lie to me, Allison."

"Nothing," Sonny replied curtly.

Agent X looked ready to strangle her. Her eyes bored into hers with such anger and fury it was hard to believe Sonny didn't burst into flames. Chad's eyes raised as he suddenly experienced deja vu. He had seen a glare like that before. Not as evil and sadistic but the same type. Many times, he could remember seeing it...

On Sonny.

"Your sister would've been disappointed," Agent X commented, a small smirk playing on her lips. "She never hid anything from me."

"That's a lie." Sonny's voice was cold.

"Is it?" Agent X asked, her voice dangerously close to Sonny's. "Is it really?"

"You didn't know her!" Sonny screamed. "You didn't know anything about her!"

"I knew everything about her, you little twit!" Agent X retorted back. "I not only taught her everything I knew but raised her!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sonny shouted. "You may have raised her but not with love. You may have taught her but not with care. She was always just a toy to you. You hardened her and took away all the love she deserved!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Agent X. Her glare was fiery and burning. "Leave. NOW."

Without batting an eyelash, Chad grabbed Sonny and quickly led her out the door. As she tried to struggle, he swooped her up bridal style and hid them in a small room.

He placed her down to the ground carefully and sighed. "You have got to calm down, Sonny."

"Calm down?" Sonny's eyes were still blazing with fire. "How am I supposed to calm down when she talks about my-,"

"Don't let her get to you," Chad coaxed. "It's wrong of her to provoke you but you don't want to give her the satisfaction, right?"

"No," Sonny huffed.

"Good," Chad smiled.

The corners of her lips twitched. "Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

They both burst into laughter, holding their sides as they tumbled to the floor. Maybe it was all the stress packing up in the past days or just the remembrance of good old days but they stayed laughing for a long while, enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

"This is taking forever," Chad groaned, slamming his head to the back of the bench. "I swear, public service is just so annoying these days."

Sonny smiled. "Isn't it always?"

Chad's lips formed in a grin. "Probably. Listen, I'm gonna go ask around if anyone knows when the bus is coming. Stay here, alright?"

She nodded and he rose from the bench and headed to the nearest gas station. The sudden emptiness of the bench unnerved her. Sonny didn't like it. The small fold of paper in her pocket suddenly felt very noticeable. Eyes closed, a sigh escaped her lips as she reached down to pick it up. Slowly unfolding it, she read.

_Al,_

_ Oh, mon dieu! Pardon my French but being in Paris surrounded with only people who speak said language kinda gets you into it. Parlez vous francais?_

_ The city's amazing. All the lights and beauty... If only you were here. We could be in the City of Lights and Love together. I'd take you right up to the Eiffel Towel and hold your hand and..._

_ Throw water balloons at the tourists! Hahahahaha, you gotta have seen that coming, Al. That's probably what we would have done, actually. After I got you the chocolate and flowers, of course._

_ I miss you sooooooo much. Why couldn't you have come? Oh yeah, some family thing? Can't believe you blew me off, dude. ME! See, I can be conceited too._

_ I can't wait to see you again. I'm counting the days. But don't tell anyone or the tourists aren't gonna be the only ones getting hit with water balloons._

_ Always remember that I love you. I'm not lying either, so believe in me. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you. Just imagine me running down the streets screaming, "I LOVE YOU!"_

_ All my love,_

_ Justin_

Sonny's eyes burned with tears. Painful memories washed over her. The small slip of paper was the last living token of him. He wasn't coming back... Ever...

"Sonny!" Chad called from across the street flailing his arms. "The bus is here!"

"Coming!" she said, before wiping her tears and clearing her mind of everything that could cause them to return.

* * *

"I have something to ask you."

Those words would probably cause any sane agent to beg for mercy at Agent X's feet the minute they heard them. But Agent Williams was an experienced agent who had known X for years. Though he did feel a small chill.

"Yes?" he replied, stroking his salt and pepper hair slightly, his bright blue eyes intent.

Agent X crossed her fingers and uncrossed them. She stood before his desk with anxiety written on her face. As she began to say something, she hesitated. This was obviously something she was scared to know. "A few years ago..." she started. "I had you do an...Important job for me."

"Which one?" Agent Williams wondered.

"Involving Agent Knight," Agent X said, looking at Agent Williams, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

His mouth parted slightly but quickly closed it before revealing anything. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that."

"The job... You did get it done..." Agent X stretched. "Did you not?"

Agent Williams cleared his throat. "Of course."

She searched his face for any faults but nodded. "Good." She turned and left the room.

"God," Agent Williams breathed. He cursed. So close... Or she would've figured out.

A couple of years back, Agent X had ordered him to have Agent Knight killed. He was shocked. Agent Knight was Agent X's favorite pupil. Why would she have her killed? Then, he found out of her affair with one of her clients. The client was killed, naturally. No one could know the secret of this organization. But to have Agent Knight killed...

_"Just do it," Agent X had ordered. "Don't ask questions. If you can't, get someone to. But I want her gone, do you understand?"_

_ Agent Williams had reluctantly captured Agent Knight. She was a wreck, didn't fight back even a bit. If he hadn't seen it, he would never believe that Agent Knight was crying over a client of all things._

_ "So she wants me dead." Agent Knight scoffed bitterly. "Of course."_

_ "I-,"_

_ "I won't fight you," she promised. "I don't mind dying. I feel like I already am. Promise me something, though?"_

_ Agent Williams nodded._

_ "Look out for Allison," she said. "I'd die in peace knowing she won't become Agent X's pet. I don't want her to make the same mistake as me."_

_ "I can't kill you," Agent Williams admitted. "We've worked together for too long..."_

_ She smiled weakly. "I'm glad to know you have a heart. But here's this: don't kill me."_

_ "But Agent X-,"_

_ "I'll leave," she decided. "Far away. No one will ever see me again. But everyone must think I'm dead. Even... Allison."_

_ "Where will you go?" Agent Williams asked._

_ Her hand slipped into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Her fist enclosed it tightly. "Somewhere I was planning to anyway."_

_ "And here," she pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to him. "Give this to Allison."_

_ Agent Williams took it and patted her back. "Good luck, Agent Knight."_

_ She smiled slightly at him and walked away. "Au revoir!"_

The memory was burned in the back of his mind. He kept it there so it would interfere with any of his duties.

Agent Williams had no idea where Agent Knight went. She had written him a letter but told him that her location was best kept a secret. All these years seeing her sister grow up pained him. Lying to her about her death was the hardest thing of all.

_ "Where is she?" little Allison had demanded. "Agent X said you knew-,"_

_ "She's gone," he replied quickly to get it over with._

_ A look of fear crossed her face. "Gone...?"_

_ "Dead. She's dead, Allison."_

He'll never forget the expression of heartbreak, sorrow, pain, and anger that came on her face. And he would never forgive himself for it. Or the sobs that he had heard for many days.

After Agent X's questioning, he felt nervous. Why would she wonder of this now?

Alexa, he thought. Brace yourself...

* * *

"So where is this place exactly?" Chad asked Sonny as they were climbing up the dirt green hill.

"In the Hollywood sign," she answered, pointing to said sign towering before them in it's grandeur. "We don't usually use this entrance but I don't want anyone to see us when we go."

"Ah," he murmered in understanding. His eyes squinted as he looked closer at the colossal white letters. "Just curious, but how is this huge organization in the sign?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "The whole thing isn't in it. Just the door that leads you to it."

"It's underground?"

"Yeah."

"Dude..." A smile formed on his stretched mouth. "That's awesome."

"Right," Sonny snorted but she couldn't help but grin at his childlike innocence. It reminded her of...

"Well!" Chad announced. "We're up." He stood on the edge of the cliff and looked questioningly at the letter H. "I don't see a door..."

"Here," Sonny told him as she placed herself in the edge of the bottom of the giant O. "Get in!"

Chad walked over and entered inside after her. They both dropped to the bottom of a dark room. The entrance closed up above them, sealing them in. A small light flickered and popped a gray disk out. Sonny strode over to it and spread her hand around it. She pressed a small button that appeared out of nowhere and the light turned off.

"Ummm..." Chad mused, but before he could continue a door appeared. Sonny winked at him slyly.

"Ready?" she asked.

Chad stared at the eerie black door that opened him to the dark world of mystery he had been hearing of so much, where death could possibly await him.

"Oh yeah!" he said in glee as he followed her inside.

* * *

"Um... Agent X? What exactly did you call us here for?"

It was at the crack of dawn when an agent had arrived and awoken Sonny and Chad from their deep (not so peaceful) sleep. He told them that Agent X had asked for an audience with them. Frazzled and tired, they reluctantly agreed. After their many questions, the agent confessed he had no idea why she wanted to speak to them.

Agent X swiftly turned around in her large velvet chair. Her fingers brushed the exterior, slow but steady. Eyes as deep as the grey waves of the ocean pierced them.

"I have a...theory."

Sonny and Chad looked at each other in question then turned to back to her. "On what?"

"Oh who your little...lookalike is."

A chill ran down Sonny's spine as fear crept in the back of her mind.

"I still sincerely doubt it..." Agent X pursed. "I have trusted and known Agent Williams for years... He would never keep something like that from me..."

Puzzled looks crossed Chad and Sonny's faces. "Right..."

"But...it seems like the only way it's possible..." Agent X continued. "She's the only one who could look so much like you. You both are the spitting image of your father..."

Sonny's blood ran cold.

"And if my theory is somehow correct, then well..." Agent X glared. "I will take care of that."

"I..." Sonny couldn't form words.

"And you will tell me, Allison," Agent X smirked deviously. "I'm positive."

"Oh yeah?" Chad scoffed.

"Oh yes, Mr. Cooper," Agent X said. "You know my daughter. Always so honest. Couldn't lie to anyone, much less her mother."

Sonny and Chad's jaws fell simultaneously in shock. "WHAT?"

Agent X smirked and laid back in her chair. "Surprised?"

"You're my...?" Sonny's voice trailed off. "That's impossible! My mother is Connie-,"

"That is not your mother, child," Agent X said slowly. "That is your sister's."

Chad's eyes were wide. How could someone as cruel and bitter as Agent X give birth to someone as kind and happy as Sonny? But as he gazed at the two of them, he knew it was so true. Agent X was the bad, furious side of Sonny. They had the same glare, same scowl. The resemblance was scary.

Sonny's mouth dropped. "What do you-,"

Agent X quieted her as she started to explain. "Your father and I were married for many years. He was so strong and brave... I admired him deeply. We were both so happy. We had two beautiful daughters and the organization was a success.

"Connie was your and Alexa's babysitter. She was a good friend of mine. That is why you recall her as a child more, not me. She raised you and played with you, while I trained your sister."

Agent X heaved a deep sigh as if the next part was something that pained her. "Your sister was my pride and joy. She was just like me and the best agent I ever trained. She never failed, and always listened to my advice. After she met that boy..." A frown formed on her face, "I was disappointed in her. Deeply disappointed. I scolded her when she came back from her mission. It was your father, Connie, me, and your sister. We all came to here of that boy. After I yelled at your sister, your father hushed me and hastily warned me not to speak to his daughter in that way. I retorted back that she was my daughter also.

"Then he said... No, she isn't."

Sonny and Chad both stared at the woman they formerly hated with sorrow and pity. Agent X looked grievous and utterly ashamed.

"I learned the whole story," she said. "How he and Connie had had an affair before we were married. When we were married, he didn't want me to know of this. He convinced Connie to tell me Alexa was my daughter. She agreed for your sister's safety. He lied to me... I was lied to for my whole life.

"I couldn't stand to see your sister again. Whenever I saw her, I would be reminded of all the pain she had caused. So I ordered to kill her."

A tear ran down Sonny's cheek. "You ordered to kill the child you raised?"

"She was a disgrace!" Agent X shouted. "Her very face disgusted me. She had been deceiving me. How could I have her alive? I would never let her stay with you. I swore I would never let you end up the way she did. You are my daughter!"

"I may be your daughter, but you loved her more than you'll ever love me!" Sonny cried. "You loved her. She was everything to you!"

Agent X bore her eyes into her. "I am your mother, Allison. And you have no right to speak to me like that. You are not only my daughter, but my agent-,"

Chad scowled at the woman. "You think you're so-,"

"It's okay, Chad," came a voice from the darkness. A tall figure appeared. "We're here."

Sonny rose out of her seat. "Sterling!"

The figure revealed a tall man with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He smiled at them. "You didn't tell me the entrance was from the Hollywood sign!"

Agent X raised her eyes. "Sterling Knight?"

"These days I'm known as Chad," he winked.

"You... You were playing him?" Agent X gasped.

"We look exactly alike," Chad shrugged.

"Just like Sonny and her sister," Sterling said. "They look alike, but are completely different."

"Sister?" Agent X demanded.

"Yes, X," said another voice from the darkness. "Her sister."

A girl strode over to reveal herself, slowly and surely. Her hair had been dyed brown but the shade was wearing off, revealing her former dark hair. Her eyes, once covered with light brown colored contacts, showed the black eyes, gleaming like onyx. She had the exact face of Sonny's, but the light in Sonny's was not present in hers. A weary and suspicious look was permanently etched onto it. It was a face Agent X knew by heart, one she would never forget. As she stared at it more, realization dawned on her as she stood up abruptly.

"Alexa."

* * *

**Can't say much cause I'm in a hurry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon! Sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, I swear I will next time! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, dear readers! As usual, this chapter took me ages to write. I always get so sidetracked. :P I'm sorry about the wait. I'm really trying to wrap this story up because it's almost been a year since I started it. :O**

**Shoutouts! **

**Kydra002: Aw, I'm sorry! I swear everything will be cleared up this chapter! Atleast I hope so... but thanks! (:**

**Geekquality: Thanks, Jojo! :D**

**HorseLover314: Hahah, glad to hear! (: And well since he worked with Sonny on _Abby With A Chance_, they became good friends and she knew she could trust him.**

**Emo-Chan The Awesome: Awww, thankyouuuu! :D I'm so glad you like it!**

**And without much further ado, CHAPTER 27!  
**

* * *

Have you ever been so completely sure about something that there was no doubt in your mind about it? Have you ever thought you were so absolutely right that it didn't even occur to you that you might not be? Imagine if you found out otherwise. You were wrong. You were _dead_ wrong.

It's not a good feeling, and Agent X knows it best.

All her life, Agent X was convinced her word was always final. She was always right. No one else. Just her. In her mind, it was impossible for her to be wrong at all.

But seeing the girl who she had_ raised_ with her own hands, the one she had _cherished_ so carefully, the child she had _cared_ for so much, _fail_ her?

That... That was almost _too_ much to handle.

At that moment, she didn't think. She couldn't. All she could think of was how much she _hated_ that girl. How seeing those piercing black eyes and delicate but hardened tan features were as painful as a knife churning through her body.

She had to go. The memories she had with her were _gone_. The girl was dead to her.

So she made it official.

She hadn't thought of any of the memories in years. The only thing that had to do with her that crossed her mind was when she was training her sister. And those thoughts were how she refused for her daughter to be anything like that wretched girl.

But now...finding out that she was alive...all these years...

Everything came back.

_"Mommy, I love you."_

_ Agent X suddenly had flashes of a young baby bouncing on the blue bedsheets of her crib giggling in delight, her beautiful eyes shining. Then a vision of that same girl a little older, maybe five, laying outside while gazing at the clouds. Another of a teenage version of the girl looking at her as if she were the most amazing person in the world._

_ "Because I love him!"_

Agent X blinked her eyes as she suddenly awoke from her dreamlike state. The last words to cross her mind were the ones that had haunted her for many sleepless nights.

"You," she choked out finally. "You..."

An almost taunting smirk formed on her face. "Me."

"You're _alive_." Saying it out loud suddenly made it sound very real. Yes, this is Alexa. She is alive.

Alexa nodded. "It tells you that you haven't frozen all of the hearts in your organization."

"Why-,"

"Taylor knew," Alexa explained. "Agent Taylor? The boy Allison played with as a child and became her best friend? I had to tell somebody. And it was him. He was only ten but understood everything. I said that when Allison needs me most to call me. And here I am."

Agent X moved her gaze to the blue-eyed blonde standing next to her. "And why-,"

"He's good friends with Allison. They starred on that show together,_ Abbie With A Chance_? He's worthy of trust."

"I won't tell anyone," Sterling promised, putting his hands up warily as if he had been caught stealing diamonds.

Agent X just ignored him as if he were a minor part of her aggravation at the moment. "Where have you been?" she demanded to Alexa, resembling a mother scolding her daughter coming back from curfew late.

"Paris," she answered.

"_Paris?_" Agent X sputtered. "Why _Paris?_"

"Why not?" Alexa said innocently, but the smirk in her eyes wasn't hidden.

Agent X scowled. This was something she had always disliked about the girl. Her ability to seem like she had no idea what was going on when she really had it more figured out than anybody else.

"Don't play games with me, young lady," she sneered.

"I can play any games I want with you,_ Mom._" She spat out the last word in disgust as if she said something like cockroach.

Agent X shook her head. "You're just as immature as you were before. You may think you're all _high and mighty_ just because you managed to fool me all these years, but you're as childish as you were ten years ago."

Alexa smiled. "Yes, I'm aware. I rather enjoy it. Being a child is _so_ much fun."

Sonny stifled a laugh from across the room. Alexa turned to see her little sister grinning at her. She winked.

"So why here now?" Agent X asked. "You gathered some sort of _army_ to take over _my_ organization or what?"

"Don't think so low of me," Alexa replied. "I am _not_ stupid enough to think that I could ever overthrow your _entire_ organization."

A confused look crossed Agent X's face. "Then what-,"

"That's why they're all helping me."

Agent X blinked. "Sorry?"

"They're people, you know. Not robots," Alexa said. "I had Taylor talk to them about our plan. Let's just say they were _very_ interested."

"Impossible," Agent X sneered. "I've worked with these people for years. They would never betray me."

"True," Alexa nodded. "Some refused to listen."

"Idiots," Sterling muttered, shaking his head. Alexa almost smirked.

"But others," she continued, "will help us."

"Are you proposing a war, dear _daughter?_" Agent X glared.

"War?" Alexa almost laughed. "You of all people should know that I despise war and fighting in general."

"The defensive one," Agent X rolled her eyes. "The other children would taunt her for never coming forward during that part of training."

"Atleast she doesn't throw a punch at the first person that annoys her," Sterling frowned.

"Sterling," Alexa stopped him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. "Don't."

"Yeah, man," Chad agreed, patting Sterling's back. "The old woman's a piece of _work_."

Agent X raised her eyebrows. "_Excuse_ me?"

"...with an absolutely wonderful personality!" Chad said loudly with a nervous smile.

"Wonderful, my butt," Alexa muttered.

"Oh, be quiet!" Agent X shushed them. "I can't believe I have to deal with a group of kids."

"Kids who have a _much_ better sense of mind," Sonny snickered.

Alexa smiled. "Very true, little sis." She extended her fist out which Sonny gladly pounded.

"You kids have no idea what you're getting to," Agent X sighed in impatience. "No army of teenagers-,"

"_Au contrare, ma mere_," Alexa joked. "It's not just kids."

"Heck no," came a voice entering the room. The room turned it's attention to none other than Taylor who had suddenly appeared resting on the door. He smiled. "In fact..."

He turned around and beckoned to something. Suddenly, the sound of shoes clicking in sync rang in all ears. A plethora of black came into view, all entering the area like an army getting ready for battle. Agents of every age, size, and skill all stood behind Taylor.

Agent X gasped. "WHAT? You _all_ are against me?"

"Your reign of deceit will end soon, X," said an old but fit man looking menacingly at the woman. "I didn't listen to you when you ordered me to murder Agent Knight, and I won't now."

"I'll deal with you soon, Williams," Agent X vowed. Her face looked through the crowd of familiar faces. "Chloe? Fred? Robert? Edward? _Ron?_" she gasped at the young redheaded boy standing proud at the front.

"I won't help you hurt more people, X," Ron promised, for once not staring at her like a lost and scared puppy. "Never."

Her shell shocked expression didn't disappear. She turned to her daughter and friends with her jaw dropped. "_Why are you doing this?_"

"Because you're evil, and it's time someone did something about this!" Sonny exclaimed, all fired up.

Agent X scowled and walked up to Sonny's snickering sister. "Alexa. You can't honestly be going along with _this?_ Remember the days we used to discuss the future of this place? _Why_ would you ruin my dreams?"

Alexa's triumphant expression suddenly morphed to one of pain and utter despair. Her eyes grew as her long fingers instinctively reached to her neck, where a crystal necklace sparkled. "Because..." she said, "you took away mine."

"What?" Agent X asked, her eyes raising at Alexa's sudden odd behavior. "What are you talked about?"

"You _killed_ my dream!" Alexa shrieked, tears stinging her eyes. "You took away my Justin!"

"That boy?" Agent X chuckled, astonished. "Oh, come now, Alexa-,"

"He was _everything_ to me," Alexa said quietly. "He taught me how to _love_. I loved him more than _anything_ in the world. He showed me a world of happiness and dreams, a world outside of the cruel cell you locked me in. He was my happiness, my _best_ friend."

The room turned silent as Alexa relived her sorrow. All eyes were pitiful, but Agent X's were as large as saucers.

"And then you ordered me to this very place...," Alexa continued, gesturing to the room they stood in. "You said you wanted to meet him finally... Get to know him better... And then you - _you_ -," she fell to the ground, shaking in sobs as her face hit the floor. No one moved or said a word, unable to believe that this was the cool and calm Agent Knight. After a few seconds, she slowly rose up in fury all centered on Agent X.

"And you _KILLED_ him!" she screamed. "You got one of your _stupid_ agents and had him shoot him! _RIGHT_ in front of me! You made me witness the death! _You took away my Justin!_" her wails increased with every word. "And I had to see it."

Sterling tentatively reached down to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder but she stood up before he even came near. Sonny glared at her mother in absolute anger. She took a step towards her.

"You evil _WITCH!_" Sonny yelled, ready to pounce the woman if it were not for Chad to quickly stop and grab her.

"Take it easy, Sonny!" Chad attempted to coax her as she struggled beneath his grasp. "She's not worth it, remember?"

"No." One of the agents stepped forward from the group. It was a young man with dark hair and regretful eyes. "She is not."

Agent X sighed. "Don't start, Edward."

"What I've witnessed today has convinced me of your cruelty. For the first time in my life, I had to see the toughest little girl I _ever_ trained cry. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Do you know how that makes _all_ of us feel?"

"You're all idiots!" Agent X roared. "Are you honestly going to listen to a bunch of kids? Guards!" She turned to the men standing behind her. "Gather all of your men. This means war." The agents behind Taylor all readied themselves as the guard left to obey orders.

"Come on," Taylor said to Chad and Sonny, pointing to a corridor. "We have to go hide somewhere."

"But Alexa-," Sonny protested.

"I'm fine," Alexa reassured her, coming behind them. "Let's go. Lead the way, Taylor."

Sonny looked at Sterling with a _She is alright, right?_ look. He nodded at her as if to say_, Yes._

She pursed despite this and realized she needed to talk to her sister. Her eyes locked with Chad's who had been staring at her in curiosity.

"Let me guess," he said. "You need to talk to her sister."

"Just for a couple minutes," Sonny promised. "Just distract Sterling, please?"

Chad nodded and walked up to Sterling with a friendly comment on his surprisingly good looks. Sonny silently thanked him and rushed to her sister who was close behind them.

"Alexa!" she said, quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Still a hugger," Alexa laughed, holding onto her sister.

"Of course!" Sonny said. "But I really need to talk to you."

"Of course," Alexa said with much less enthusiasm as Sonny did. "Go on."

"So I'm Agent X's...?"

"Daughter, yes," Alexa grimaced. "Disgusting, I know. I'd feel bad for you but atleast you didn't have to think of her as a mother your whole life. But then again, she did lie to you too."

"Yeah, I know, it was - wait," Sonny stopped. "What do you mean, _too?_"

"I mean that she lied to you saying Connie was your mother, and she lied to me saying she was my mother," Alexa explained.

"_WHAT?_" Sonny's eyes were as wide as saucers. "She told me that she didn't even know you weren't her daughter!"

Alexa looked at her sister oddly and then laughed. "Oh, Allison. X really _does_ know you."

"What do you mean?"

She looked into Sonny's innocent eyes tenderly. "That you'll believe any sob story and instantly feel sorry for them when you didn't even realize that it's pretty impossible for a mother not to know someone wasn't her daughter."

Sonny's eyes grew. "Oh. My. God. I am an _idiot_. To think I felt sorry for that woman!"

"Don't worry, Alli," Alexa smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Sonny grinned back. "So...I know this is kinda mean and all..."

"You want to know about the day Agent X killed that boy that I apparently love so much," Alexa cracked a weak smile. "And you want to know everything about this 'secret cutie.'" She laughed.

Sonny smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, baby sister," she said, holding Sonny close. "I'll tell you everything."

Her lips pursed. "Where to start? Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning. I'm sure you remember how we met? He was indeed a very famous star at that time, though of course no one would know that now, thanks to X. His name was Justin," she sighed heavily as if the very name caused her pain. "He was my next mission, the next celebrity to manipulate. I went all the way to New York but as you know, he didn't really work.

"When I first met him, I did _not_ like him. At times, I downright despised him. You know how much I hate those annoying boys who always bother girls for no reason? Well, that was Justin. He _always_ followed me around and always wanted to know everything about me. _So_ annoying... Anyway, eventually I softened up to him. We became good friends and I grew to like him. He was funny and sweet and he made me happier than I had ever been in my life."

Sonny smiled. "He sounds awesome."

"He was," her sister agreed. "He was...perfect. One day, I told him that my birthday was next week. He got so excited but I didn't know why. He just told me to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building the night of my birthday. I assumed he was going to play one of his 'hilarious' pranks on me. But I was wrong. When I came, he was dressed up in a black tuxedo with a rose and chocolates in his hands."

Alexa looked at her sister. "You know how I never saw a guy attractive _ever?_" Sonny nodded.

"Well, let me tell you this. That night, he was probably the most _beautiful_ person I'd ever seen in my life."

Sonny giggled. "That sounds so weird coming from you."

"He had dirty blonde hair that was always perfect and he had these beautiful green eyes that I always envied. He had the cutest smile. It made my heart melt.

"So I walked up to him and laughed and was like, 'Why the fancy getup?' He just laughed and said, 'I gotta look my best to impress.'

"'Impress who?' I asked. 'You, idiot,' he said. And before I could react, he came up to me, and held my hand against his. It made my heart flutter. I suddenly felt like I was on fire. He then told me something I don't think I'll ever forget."

"What?" Sonny asked.

Alexa recited, "'Alexa Knight. Did you know that the first day I saw you at Starbucks sipping your vanilla frappé I immediately wanted to know you? Did you know that everytime you looked at me in disgust when I followed you around just intrigued me more? Did you know that the first time you smiled at me was probably the best moment of my life? Did you know that every time I look into your dark eyes it pulls me into this dreamlike state? Did you know that I dream of you day and night? Did you know that whenever you're not around, you're all I think of anyway? Did you know that whenever you tell me things that I know are from your heart it makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world that I gained your trust? Did you know making you laugh is basically one of my top priorities now? Did you know that just looking at you makes my day better?'

"Then he looked at me with such love and adoration... I don't think I've ever seen that before. He took my hand in his and pressed it to his lips and said:

"'Did you know that I fall in love with you more by the minute?' Then he kissed me. And ever since then, I have become desperately in love with him."

Tears pooled in Sonny's eyes. "Ohmygosh, Al..."

Alexa wiped the tears falling down her face as well. "I know. I still can't believe he said that. I still can't believe he loved me. I still can't believe it..." She took a deep breath.

"Now it's time for me to tell you about the worst day of my life..."

* * *

_"Dude, Al, look!" a smiling boy with almond shaped eyes said eagerly while pointing to the huge O of the gigantic Hollywood sign._

_ Alexa turned around and looked at it curiously. "I don't get it."_

_ "Someone put an E on the corner here," he snickered. "So it says hell-"_

_ "Dude!" Alexa rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot. Come on, already!"_

_ "Sheesh, alright! I'm coming!" He caught up with the dark-haired girl. "Why in such a hurry, anyway?"_

_ "Agent X finally wants to meet you!" Alexa said as if this were the most amazing thing that could ever happen. "Do you realize how big this is?"_

_ "Not really, actually," Justin admitted._

_ "She finally is accepting you," Alexa said with a huge grin._

_ Justin smiled at her curiously. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while. It's kinda making me even more happier."_

_ Alexa rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy."_

_ "Yes, but it makes you smile," he winked one of his emerald eyes. "Right?"_

_ Alexa couldn't suppress a smile this time and instead just pointed to the entrance. "This way."_

_ "Dude, this is SO cool!" Justin said in awe a couple minutes later when they entered Agent X's office. "It's all spylike and stuff."_

_ "You're such a kid," Alexa shook her head._

_ "How can you not get excited about this stuff, Al?" he said, gazing at a peculiar device on a glass table. "It's amazing!"_

_ "I'm glad you think so," said a voice entering the room. An annoyed woman whose normally light chestnut hair had darkened with stress slowly came inside._

_ "You must be Agent X," Justin said, quickly standing up and extending his hand to her. "I'm Justin." With his chipper expression and innocent face, he looked like a small child about to ride his favorite roller coaster._

_ Agent X stared at the boy as if he were a dog. "Well, it's nice to meet you," she said a bit forced._

_ "It's great to meet you!" he exclaimed. "Alexa talks about you a lot. How great and amazing and gorgeous-,"_

_ Alexa smirked but covered it with a cough._

_ "-you are," he ended with a smile._

_ "Well, thank you," Agent X said still looking at him strangely._

_ "And smart, too. You run such an amazing organization! The whole idea of you disguising as stars-,"_

_ "Wait," Agent X's mouth dropped. "You know?"_

_ "Know what?"_

_ "The secret!" she hissed._

_ "'Course. Al told me." He pointed to Alexa for emphasis, who was staring awkwardly at Agent X._

_ "Really," Agent X glared. "Well, Dustin-,"_

_ "Justin."_

_ "Rustin, do you mind if I have a word with Alexa for a minute?" She turned and beckoned for Alexa to follow her._

_ "Go," Justin mouthed to her. "I'll be okay." He picked up the peculiar device from before and almost dropped it._

_ Alexa groaned. "Oh, please don't break that."_

_ Justin winked. "Love you too." Alexa rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She followed Agent X._

_ "Alexa," Agent X said when Justin was out of earshot. "Are you an agent or not?"_

_ Alexa's eyes raised. "Of course I am."_

_ "Then why did you tell that buffoon out there our secret?" Agent X seethed._

_ Alexa frowned. "He is not a buffoon!"_

_ "Alexa, have you seen him?" Agent X asked. "He's not of your background or intelligence or skill! Why on earth would you betray me?"_

_ "Because I love him!" Alexa almost shouted._

_ Agent X's eyes widened. "I know you haven't had romantic relationships before but a fling-,"_

_ "This is not a fling," Alexa said, completely serious. "Justin is a part of my life now. I love him."_

_ Agent X's jaw dropped. "Who are you and what have you done with Alexa?"_

_ "Well, I don't know where you've been, but I'm right here," Alexa seethed, unsuspectingly talking back. _

_ Agent X looked at her like an alien that had entered her office. "Well, then I suppose I have no choice!" She yelled. "Guards!"_

_ Alexa's eyes widened as a group of agents suddenly grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. Another group entered with Justin in their grasp, his arms desperately trying to untangle them from his throat._

_ "Justin!" Alexa shouted._

_ "Al-," he managed before a guard covered his mouth with a small towel._

_ "Let him go!" Alexa screamed._

_ "I'm afraid that's not possible," Agent X said. "He not only knows the secret of this organization but has also corrupted one of our best agents."_

_ "Corrupted?" Alexa shrieked._

_ "The ultimate penalty is to be given," she said. She pointed to an agent at the corner of the room. "You." She pointed to Justin._

_ "Kill him."_

_ "NO!" Alexa screamed. "DON'T!"_

_ "Alexa!" Justin choked out. Fear was clear in his eyes. They were full of anxiety and passion. "I..."_

_ "STOP! NO!" Alexa kicked and punched the guards but they wouldn't let go. She screamed in agony at the guard approaching with a gun._

_ "NO!"_

_Justin managed to tear away the hand from his mouth for a second. "Love..._

_ The man pointed the gun straight at Justin and pulled the trigger._

_ "NO! STOP!"_

_ The bullet fired across the room. "ALEXA!" Justin screamed just before the bullet hit it's perfect aim. _

_And then he fell to the ground, his body as lifeless as a doll, the ghost of a smiling boy still etched into his white face while the screams of agony erupted from lost love._

* * *

"And just like that, he was gone," Alexa finished.

Sonny wiped her overflowing tears from her eyes. "How could somebody ever do that to a person?"

"Agent X can."

"You'll never love again, will you?" Sonny said in concern. "You'll refuse to get over him."

Alexa sighed. "I don't have a choice. My heart is shattered. I don't think it has the strength to give itself a way again."

"Yes, it _can_," Sonny said in determination. "You just won't let it. I know there's a guy out there who loves you."

"Really?" her sister laughed. "Who?"

"Sterling."

Alexa stared at her sister to make sure she heard correctly. "_Who?_"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You're so _blind _sometimes, you know that? Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? Goodness.."

Alexa stared at her sister in disbelief and shook her head. "Sonny, Sterling and I are barely friends. Why would he love me?" Sonny frowned at her sister but also felt crushed inside. Alexa really would never get over her lost love. She was too stubborn to. Her expression darkened.

"That's it," Sonny said in fury. "Agent X is going down."

Alexa felt the crumpled paper in her pocket. "Oh, yes she is."

"Guys!" Chad called, waving at them frantically. "Guess who Taylor brought!"

Sonny and Alexa had been so preoccupied they hadn't noticed that Chad and Sterling had gone ahead. They ran outside to see Sterling, Chad, Taylor, and-

"Has anybody seen my mirror?" complained a bubbly blonde searching impatiently through a pink frilly purse. "I could've _sworn_ it was here!"

"Dude, where the heck is the other popcorn twin?" a black-skinned boy in a hat asked a chubby blonde boy.

"Will you all shut up?" a quirky looking mousy brown haired girl yelled. "We finally come and you just-,"

"Tawni?" Sonny gasped. "Nico? Grady? Zora?"

The hassled group turned their attention to her. "SONNY!" they shouted before running to her and giving her a huge group hug while hurriedly explaining everything.

"Taylor told us everything!"

"We're sorry we left you!"

"Chad was completely right! Wow, did I just say that?"

"The show sucks without you!"

"But seriously, where's my mirror?"

"You guys!" Sonny stopped them. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're here!" she said excitedly, realizing how much she had missed her beloved castmates.

"A revolution against the madwoman?" Zora said. "Wouldn't miss it for the _world_."

"Revolution?" Sterling raised his eyebrows.

Alexa laughed. "More like a rebellion, actually. But the more the merrier, right?"

Suddenly, the four Randoms attention swerved to Sonny's sister in shock and started rambling again.

"Oh, my gosh, you're Sonny's sister!"

"You look just like her! No wonder we thought you were her!"

"Do you have a boyfriend? Cause ya know, I'm pretty free..."

"I thought you were dead!"

Alexa raised her brows. "Excited friends you have," she told Sonny. "Well, I'll let you all catch up. See you in a bit." She turned around and went back into the building.

"Hey, Alexa," called Sterling. "Wait up." He walked up and caught up with her.

"Hey Sterling," she said. Her mind turned to what her sister had lectured her about earlier, and she suddenly felt very awkward standing next to him.

"Listen, I, uh..." He suddenly turned very red. "Chad and I kinda overheard your conversation with Sonny..."

Her face reddened. "Yeah, ummm, about that... Sonny's crazy. She doesn't know what she's saying..."

Sterling's eyes raised. "You mean the whole story with Justin wasn't...?"

"Justin?" Alexa blinked in realization, thanking that she was wrong. "Oh, never mind, it's alright. I know you're sorry." She was used to people being concerned for her about that.

"Actually, I wasn't gonna say that," Sterling contradicted.

"Oh?" she replied. "Then what were you going to say?"

"Look, I know you'll never forget Justin. He meant a lot to you. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't love again."

Her eyes widened. _He must've heard the conversation, _she thought."Sterling, I appreciate the thought," Alexa said. "I don't know if I'll ever forget him, though."

"But you don't have to be alone, Alexa," he said. "You're a great girl. You can find love again."

He left after saying that leaving Alexa in her thoughts. For some unknown reason, his words had surprised her. That was one of the reasons why she thought she'd never love again. She never thought anyone could love her again. But maybe not...

_You just won't let it. I know there's a guy out there who loves you. _

* * *

**Whoo! Intense chapter, am I right? I hope this makes up for the wait! :D**

**By the way, I'm very curious to how you all feel about this story. If you could review and tell me exactly how you feel about this story and why you like/dislike it, it would make me very happy. (:**

**R&R!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yes, I know. Long update AGAIN!**

** I actually went to New York for a week, so I'm going to use that as an excuse. ;) and cause I only got like four reviews! Are you guys giving up on this story cause of my late updates? :(**

** Geekquality: Thankyouuu! ;D**

** MiiMyselfandTime: Awww, thanks! I really wanted you guys to have an insight on her character so I'm glad you liked it :D**

** ItsLittleMe: Thank you so much! :D**

** Kydra002: Hahaha, I know right! ;) And yayy! Hope ya like this! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"One, two, - _THREE!_" Sonny and Nico counted before using all their strength to pick up the two ton sparkly pink suitcase that needed its own zipcode.

"Gentle!" Tawni warned them. "Shelly has everything I need to survive life."

"Survive life?" Sonny asked the same time Nico questioned "_Shelly?_"

Tawni just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, guys," Sonny changed the subject. "Where exactly are all these bags gonna go? Are you staying anywhere in particular?"

"Well, we could all stay at our own places but Taylor said it was too dangerous," Nico explained.

"So we're staying at a hotel close by," Grady finished.

"Oh, okay. Come on, Chad and I'll go with you to help with the bags. But Tawni has to take _'Shelly'_ all herself." Sonny shuddered.

Before Tawni could protest, Zora shushed her. "Let's get a move on, folks!" She ran to the side curb screaming for a taxi.

"Chad?" Sonny suddenly wondered where he went. "Chad?"

"Right here," Chad said solemnly, awkwardly standing by a withered willow tree. His face was empty and he looked lost. Sonny also couldn't help but notice his eye wasn't sparkling.

"You okay?" Sonny bit her lip, concerned.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on. I'll get some of the bags."

Sonny watched him go, suddenly feeling very confused. What was wrong with Chad? Did she do something? Did something happen? She realized that she hadn't had a decent conversation with him in... She couldn't even remember. Were they still friends? Or...more?

Her feelings for him were completely undecided. Was it love? She loved to be with him, talk to him, share her thoughts with him. She loved how he always was there to protect her and was the only one who stuck through with her the entire time. She loved how he believed in her.

But did she love him?

* * *

"Hey, Chad, man," Nico said. "You riding with us?"

Chad turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He followed him down the sidewalk and climbed in the cab with Nico and Grady. They both immediately burst into conversation of popcorn, while Chad lost himself in his thoughts.

He hated how...ignored he felt. Along with being TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad had always been used to attention. Not just any attention, but being the center of attention. But he suddenly felt like a minor character in the story of his life. He hated it. He hated how it bothered him.

To everyone here, he was just the schmuck who always hung around Sonny. Even Sonny probably thought that, it was becoming so true. No one barely looked at him. It was all about the amazing Agent Alexa. Not that he resented her, he thought she was cool. But... He was tired of being this - this stranger. Chad felt like he was becoming some...extra in whatever this was.

But he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He was supposed to be the star.

* * *

"Alright, people," Taylor said, rubbing his hands together as if he were thinking of a plan. The whole group had met together at the Random's suite a the hotel. None of the agents were there, besides Alexa, Taylor, and Sonny. "We need ideas."

"Ideas?" Alexa raised her eyebrows.

"For this war, battle, disagreement thing!" Taylor exclaimed.

Alexa snorted. "Disagreement."

"Al," Sonny warned. "He's right. We really do."

"What do you propose we do?" Chad asked, trying to hide the bitterness from his voice.

"There's not going to be much violence, is there?" Tawni hesitatedly asked. "Seeing blood gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Nah, this isn't the Civil War," Taylor assured her. "If anyone tries to attack, the trained agents on our side will fight back if necessary."

"So then what?" Nico asked, a bit disappointed.

"Well, for one thing I have all the agents on our side not coming to work and canceling their missions." Taylor had a playful glint in his eyes.

Alexa burst out laughing. "No!"

"Yup," he said with a pop. "There's something else we need... Something important."

"Which is?" Sterling wondered.

"Well, in a lighter sense, I'd call it pranking."

"Dude!" Nico and Grady both exclaimed simultaneously. "We are _so_ in!"

"Excellent," Taylor smiled. "So now we need a prank."

"We should TP the place and throw eggs everywhere!" Grady suggested.

"Or turn on the fire alarm so everyone will get wet from all the water!" Nico added.

Taylor shook his head. "Not annoying enough..."

Alexa snapped her fingers. "I got it. One of us sneak into X's office. We take all her papers and important things and rip it up. And for safety measures, we'll use Nico's idea and turn on the fire alarm so everything will get wet anyway."

Nico and Grady gaped with open mouths at her. "Sonny," Nico said. "Your sister is _amazing_."

"Good idea," Taylor nodded in approval. "When should we do this?"

"Tonight, when she's sleeping. We'll all sneak in one at a time so no one will suspect it," Sterling said. Alexa stared at him in pleasant surprise.

"I'll bring the blueprints," Taylor said.

"We'll turn the fire alarm on!" Nico and Grady chorused.

"I'll bring the destructing devices!" Zora said in glee.

"I'll bring the pretty!" Tawni said.

They all got up from their chairs, leaving the room eagerly to plan their prank for later. Sonny rose with them but stopped and looked back. "Chad?" she called.

"Notice me?" Chad said sarcastically. He was leaned over in a wooden chair resembling a bitter old man.

Sonny's brows raised. "What do you mean?"

"Don't let me keep you waiting, Sonny. Just go."

"But, Chad, why-,"

"_Go!_"

Sonny stepped back in shock. He hadn't raised his voice at her like that since that argument they had long ago.

Chad's face fell in his hands. "I'm sorry, I-,"

"What's gotten into you?"

His face turned red. "This - this freakin' organization!"

"Excuse me?"

"What am I to you, Sonny?" Chad stood up from his chair, leaning towards her. "Just some poor old schmuck you just pay attention to when you need his help and support?"

Sonny leaned away from his towering figure. "I don't know what you-,"

"Of course you don't know what I mean. You're _Agent Allison_. I'm just another little mission."

"You're _still_ not over that?" Sonny said in disbelief.

"How can I, Sonny?" His voice broke. "Look, I just... I feel like I'm nothing to you. Just some idiot who had to go and fall for you and start doing everything he can for you."

Sonny's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Chad, you know I lo-,"

"But of course you wouldn't care," he seethed. "All you care about is this organization and your sister-,"

"-who I haven't seen in ten years!" Sonny angrily contradicted.

"Do you even know what's going to happen all this insanity is over?" Chad continued. "Where will we stand? What will happen to us? You're not going to go to So Random! You're just going to lead this organization with your sister, expecting that everyone will be right behind you."

Sonny looked at him in complete shock. "Where all these accusations coming from? I didn't say-,"

"It's the truth, right? You're just going to forget us!"

"Of course I won't forget you guys."

"But you won't be with us anymore."

Sonny's eyes closed in frustration. "No, I won't be on So Random! But you of all people should know why."

"Oh? Enlighten me," Chad awaited.

"Do you realize how much commotion I've caused and will cause if I go?" Sonny asked. "If I go back to So Random!, Demi Lovato will have to disappear. And people will ask questions. With so much attention on her, they're going to realize that I look like her! And then of course all my own mysterious disappearances. What am I supposed to tell them? What the heck am I supposed to do?"

"We'll be there!" Chad insisted. "Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady - Me! We'll all be there for you! Because you're our friend. And you know we can make it through together."

"It's not that simple, Chad. You know it isn't," Sonny said, groaning.

"Maybe so. But won't you atleast try? It could work, Sonny," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he cautiously and slowly held her hand. "We'd be together."

A spark shocked Sonny's hand out of Chad's as she shook her head. "No, n-,"

Chad stopped her with a terrible scowl. "Fine. It's your choice. We don't have to go back to the good days. We can just stay in this world of lies and deception forever." He turned away from her and trotted out of the room, but looked at her once more. "But I won't."

An astonished expression flashed on Sonny's face.

"I'm not going to be your puppy dog anymore, Sonny," Chad told her. "I can't follow you around forever. When this is all over, I'm going to go back to Condor Studios. I'll be Chad Dylan Cooper again, star of Mackenzie Falls. And if I have to, I will forget you, Sonny. Once and for all."

And without another word, he left Sonny in the room with her feeling more alone than ever before.

* * *

"Nico, Grady," Taylor whispered quietly as he hunched over behind an orchard of bushes. "You guys ready?"

The two grinning boys nodded enthusiastically while gesturing to their case of "destructing devices". "Oh yeah!" they chorused.

"Sterling?"

The blonde boy smiled and nodded as well, waving his walkie talkie. "Yep. So the fire alarm is...?"

"Right here," Taylor pointed to the red device bolted on the outside of the building.

"Why is the fire alarm outside of the building?" Grady asked curiously.

Taylor scratched his head as if the thought had never occured to him. "I don't really know. Anyway, so you guys remember the plan?"

"When Agent X leaves for her lunch,-" Nico started.

"-we run in!" Grady finished.

"Well, actually, I was thinking we'd enter a bit more inconspicuously," Taylor said. "We'll go when,-"

"-when I say the coast is clear," Sterling added.

"Excellent," Taylor smiled. "Now all we have to do is..."

* * *

"Wait!" Sonny called, trying to catch up with her retreating sister. "Al! Alexa!"

The raven-haired girl's figure turned as she heard her name being called. "Allison?"

"Al," Sonny said breathlessly as she finally caught up. "I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Chad."

Alexa's face turned to understanding. "I figured."

"What? You knew?" Sonny asked in shock.

"I had my suspicions. But they've been proven," she explained. "Now go on."

Sonny explained everything to her sister in haste as if the sooner she got everything out she would figure it all out. The fight had completely swept her by surprise. She had never suspected Chad to be so...so _selfish!_

"Selfish?" If it weren't for the seriousness of the conversation, Sonny could've sworn Alexa had laughed. "You think he's selfish?"

"Well, of course he is!" Sonny said, her voice faltering. "He thinks he can just force me to go back to So Random!-,"

"He didn't force you."

Sonny was taken aback by the sudden interruption. "Excuse me?"

"He didn't force you to go back to So Random! At least, that doesn't sound like what he did when you explained it," Alexa replied.

With disappointment, Sonny suddenly realized she was right. "But he forcefully-,"

"Which is completely different," her sister said. "And from what it seems, he wanted you back because he cared about you and would miss you."

Sonny grumbled. "Yeah, but he didn't even realize how impossible it would be for me to go back."

"Is that the problem?" Alexa asked, her eyebrows raising. "Sonny, of course you can go back to So Random!"

"What?" Sonny gasped. "No, I can't!"

"Yes you can," she said. "If it's a problem with publicity, I assure you that something else will probably happen which will overtake that news. If it's necessary, I can kidnap Justin Bieber and put him in some very awkward situations with very eager girls." She winked.

Sonny burst out laughing. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. Never liked the kid. And it would help you. As for Demi, I could always disguise as her and announce some story about going into rehab and mysteriously never coming back."

Sonny pursed. "I don't know if that will work..."

"Why not?"

"Because!" She suddenly realized she had no idea why even though she had told Chad a bunch earlier. Her anger faded into sorrow.

"Al," she sighed. "Why are you so smart?"

Her sister chuckled. "I'm not smart. I just see things you don't want to." She kissed Sonny's forehead. "Now please don't be an idiot. Go get your man!"

Sonny snickered and nodded before running back the way she came from, to find her love, Chad.

Alexa saw her go away enviously knowing she could never do the same.

* * *

"Chad, honey! How are you?"

His mother's perky greetings reminded him achingly of another girl like that. Nevertheless, it felt good to hear it. "Mom," Chad replied through the phone, with as much happiness as he could muster. "I'm fine."

Despite the fact he couldn't see her, Chad knew she had that concerned look when she wrinkled her brows. "Are you sure, honey? You don't sound very fine." That confirmed it.

"I'm totally fine, Mom. How are you?"

"Oh, we're all good! Missing you, of course. How long is this vacation of yours going to be taking? Where are you again?"

"Cozumel," Chad lied, guilt seeping through him.

"Well, we all miss you! When are you coming back?"

Chad suddenly had no idea what to say. After Sonny's argument, he had first thought he would just leave. But now...

He felt terrible about the fight. He supposed he was being unfair. She had just been thinking realistically. She didn't mean any harm.

And of course, he did love her. He always had and he always will. And you can't leave the ones you love.

"Chad? You there, sweetie?"

Her hesitant reply jolted Chad up from his thoughts. "Sorry. Uh, I'm not sure when I'm coming back now. But I swear it'll be soon." Chad knew this "war" sort of thing couldn't last too long, but in any case, he would fight for as long as needed.

"Oh, that's great! By the way, your brother's here! He brought Michelle. She really wants to talk to you." Chad could hear the teasing in her voice.

He laughed. "Well, my put my baby on the phone, then!"

* * *

Sonny skipped merrily into the hotel, assuming Chad had never left. Her "Sonny" spirit was coming back to her after the talk with her sister. It made her see a lot of things.

For one thing, she knew she loved Chad. There was no denying it anymore. They had been through too much and Sonny knew she could never lose him.

Her elevator came to a stop on the third floor. She exited out and scurried down the hallway before halting at the room. Sonny was just about to knock before she heard Chad talking.

"Hey, baby!"

She froze.

"Gosh, I haven't talked to you in forever, sweetie!"

Her eyes widened.

"Of course I missed you, darling! I love you!"

Her hands fell down from it's position in front of the door.

"No, I love you more. You're my favorite girl!"

Her eyes stung.

"Hahaha. God, I love you."

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Awww, you have to go?"

Another swam down her eyelashes.

"Fine. Oh well, I'll talk to you soon! Love you! I miss you, Michelle! Bye!"

The click of the cellphone as the conversation ended woke Sonny up from her daze. A sob broke out from her mouth.

She paled as she heard Chad come closer to the door. Before he could see her, she ran down the hallway.

When she reached the end, she fell to the floor in a curled up position. She wailed inside her chest to muffle the sound.

_"I love you!"_

The next sob couldn't be covered.

* * *

"It's here!" Nico hissed to Grady and Taylor. After Sterling had given the sign that the coast was clear, they had all entered the building slowly but stealthily. They had been searching for Agent X's office.

"Good!" Taylor replied quietly. "Let's go in." He held the knob of the door and ever so slightly twisted it to the left before pushing the door slowly and...

"For god's sake, just open the door!" Grady impatiently said before pushing open the door and making a loud boom! as they all went crashing into the office.

Nico looked at Grady as if he were crazy. "Dude!"

"Guys, let's just go!" Taylor ushered them. They raced for her desk and started opening up the cabinets and throwing all the papers out. After all of them were cleared, they all began to shred them into multiple pieces.

"Dude," Nico gasped. "I just found a paper about a mission with Jim Carrey!"

"I see one about Megan Fox," Grady said, dreamily looking at the paper. Nico tore the paper out of his hands and they quickly began to fight over the paper.

"Guys!" Taylor attempted to stop them, smacking them with a paper. As he raised it, he raised his eyebrows when he saw the front of it.

_ To Sonny_

Sonny? He thought. A letter for her? Who could that be from...?

His eyes found yet another paper with a greeting on the front:

_To Alexa_

Two letters addressed to Sonny and Alexa? Taylor opened them both and quickly scanned them, his dark brows raising even higher.

"Yo, Taylor?" Nico called, holding up his walkie talkie. "I think Sterling's trying to reach us."

Taylor quickly stuffed the letters in his pocket and strode over to him. He grabbed the walkie talkie and pressed a button. "Sterling? Do you hear me?"

A crackly voice replied. "Yes... Signal... X... Back... Run..."

"What is he saying?" Grady asked.

"X is here!" Taylor panicked looking at the colossal pile of shredded papers. "If she catches us..."

Nico grabbed the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Sterling man, TURN THE FIRE ALARM ON!"

Before Taylor could interject, the sound of the alarm rang in their ears and water shot out from the ceiling.

"Crap," Taylor cursed. "Come on, let's just go before-," He froze.

The sound of a doorknob being twisted was heard. The three boys turned to see a wet angry woman standing in the doorway, her fury aimed at them.

Agent X was here.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want me to update?**

** Review!**

** By the way, there's not going to be many chapters left. I'm planning on wrapping this up soon. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**HEYYYYOOO ITS RICOOOO.**

**Jk. Anyway, hello my readers! I have a sad announcement to make :( this chapter is...**

**THE END.**

***bursts into tears while writing replies***

**StuckInTheRain: I know right! That be amazing! :D Hmmm, yes. Interesting stories, those are. And that could be revealed to you all...depends ;) Yes, I know I felt terrible :( Awww, thankyou so much! :D That makes me really happy, hahah.**

**love channy 5678: dudeeeeeeeeeeee I reallyyyyyyyy hope you likeeee thisssss (:**

**Geekquality: Love you! ;D**

**Hubbabubba . ouch: Thanks so much! :D Yeah, I suppose that is what's happening :(  
**

**Chapter 28**

"Well, what a surprise!"

Agent X's black as night eyes were pure evil, menacing but smug. Her brown hair was damp and wet, sticking to her head. Tiny drops of water fell down her head, trickling through her facial features, and soaking into her wet clothes.

The three terrified teens in front of her were completely dry in contrast, despite the tears of fear clouding their alarmed eyes. They were at an utter loss of words.

A laugh escaped Agent X's sinister smile. "So this is how you start a war! With a harmless, juvenile _prank!_" She slid across the wet floor over to them, circling their bodies. "I should've known this was what it was going to be. _Kids_," she pffted.

"Where's Sterling?" Tayler managed to ask, trying to hide the quiver in his already trembling voice.

"The Cooper Clone?" Agent X teased. "I caught him in front of our fire alarm, warning somebody through a wallow talkie like a child in a game of hide and seek," she joked to herself. "Guess I won this round, boys?"

"Where is he?" Nico demanded with as much strength as he could muster.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining him soon."

Before anyone could protest, three burly guards marched into the room and swooped up the three boys in one scoop. Their screams were muffled by the tape slapped onto their mouths.

Agent X smirked at them as she walked up closer to them. Despite her short stature, she stood tall above them.

"I know what game you're playing," she told them in a deadly whisper. "You all can sabotage this place and hide whenever you want. But don't think for a second that I won't find you. I may not be a child like yourselves but i I am the master of hide and seek. I will always find you."

And with those chilling words burned into their minds, they were tossed into the dungeon.

* * *

"Alright, guys," Alexa started. "What do you think is going on here?"

"Hmmm... Shopping?" Tawni suggested.

"Digging to make a garden!" Sonny squealed.

Alexa shook her head impatiently.

"Searching for hidden information guarded by the CIA!" Zora exclaimed.

"BAM!" Alexa shouted, pointing to Zora. They high-fived.

"Really?" Tawni raised an eyebrow. "How are you supposed to get that?"

"I know!" Sonny agreed.

"But why would you think it's searching for a hidden treasure? That's nothing like it!" Tawni guffawed.

"Hello?" Sonny stretched. "You guessed shopping!"

Tawni sighed. "I hate charades."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Zora asked her.

"I don't know... _SHOPPING!_" she gasped.

"No," the three girls said in unison.

Zora yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go work on my new molecular transporter." She hopped up and bounced out the door.

Tawni pursed. "Hey, where's Chad?"

Alexa's gaze immediately turned to Sonny, who had paled at the mention of his name.

"Umm, I don't know..." Sonny lied.

"Weird," Tawni said. "Hey, Sonny, wanna paint each other's nails?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Seems like I have no choice." She rose from the wooden chair she was sitting down and followed Tawni to her bedroom before stopping.

"Alexa?"

Her sister didn't respond, but her eyes had that dazed look she had whenever she was thinking deep about something.

Sonny hesitated. "Lex, you coming?"

"What?" her eyes blinked rapidly as if she had just woken up. "No, I'm... I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Okay..." Sonny said. "See you in a bit?"

"Yeah." She smiled as she grabbed her navy coat and purse before strolling out the door.

Sonny stared suspiciously after her. What was she up to?

* * *

The light from the open window slowly darkened with each second. The change in color caused Chad's eyes to open slowly.

"Ahh..." he groaned, reaching over to his phone. He clicked it open: 5:37 PM. Apparently he had taken a nap.

Chad yawned, stretching his arms wide as he jumped out of his bed. He rubbed his tired blue eyes, before distinctly hearing a knocking noise.

"Chad?"

His eyes shot open as he realized somebody was at the door. "Coming!" he called before rushing over to the door and opening it.

At first, he thought it was Sonny. But then he realized this girl's eyes and hair were darker, and her face was more elegant then carefree.

"Alexa," he gasped. "Wh - what are you doing here?" He suddenly felt self conscious with his bedhead appearance in front of such an intimidating woman and subconsciously straightened his hair with a flip.

The corners of her lips upturned at his action. "Hello, Chad. May I come in?"

"Uh. Yeah. Yes, you can come in," he quickly replied, ushering her in.

She awkwardly stood in the room, her eyes raising at the unorganized clutter.

"Sorry about the mess," Chad's face reddened. "I'm kinda..."

"Messy?" Alexa teased. "Don't worry. I'm the same way."

"You?" Chad asked before he could stop himself.

She laughed. "I know it's hard to believe. But I don't like everything completely organized, because then I can't find anything."

"That's how I am!"

"Sonny's the opposite," she grinned. "Complete neat freak. God."

Chad smiled back, remembering Sonny's nitpicky ways. "I know."

"Figures why she'd like someone like you, then." She winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad wondered, not realizing what she said.

"Well, Sonny loves me. And you seem a lot like me. So obviously, that's why she loves you."

_ Me? Like her?_ Chad tried as much as he possibly could but could not fathom the idea of him being similar to the Agent Knight. "What do you mean, she loves me?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Alexa asked. "She loves you. You know that."

"No, she doesn't. We had a fight-,"

"Just a little spat," she shook off. "Why does that matter?"

"She said she won't come back to So Random!" Chad told her. "Which means she doesn't want to be with us anymore."

"Chad, you know how she is. Always worrying about others before herself. She somehow put an idea into her brain that this would end up hurting you."

"Me?" Chad questioned.

"You will be questioned, Chad. There's no doubt about it. But you won't always be. You can just say you were on a vacation, and we'll make up a story about how Sonny wanted to take a break in Wisconsin and Demi went to rehab and decided to quit. If they want to know if you ever talked to Sonny, say you did know but didn't tell anyone because you respect her wishes."

"...are you a publicist or something?" Chad wondered.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of practice with publicity," Alexa said. "And Sonny, for some reason, is mad at you."

"The fight?"

She pursed. "I don't think that's exactly it. I talked to her earlier and convinced her to go to you and talk about it. Obviously, that didn't happen. And when Tawni mentioned you, she looked kinda sad."

"What did I do?"

"I have no idea. But you have to do something to make it up to her."

Chad grumbled.

Alexa laughed. "Hey, you're the guy and that's the guy's job."

"I'll make it up to her," he decided. "I don't know how, but I will."

"Good," she patted him on the back. "Now, I think we need to get to the organization. It's been three hours and i haven't heard anything from Sterling, Nico, Taylor, and Grady."

Chad paled. "You don't think...?"

Alexa looked out the window to see the sun setting in the horizon, the night almost having arrived. "We need to go."

* * *

"Why is there a fire extinguisher outside the building?" Zora's eyebrows raised.

Alexa waved her hand. "Not important. Kay, so we need a plan."

"Does it involve moving?" Tawni whined, flipping her hair annoyed.

"Even though we haven't even made it yet," Zora rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it will."

"Yes, but..." Alexa stared at Tawni inquisitively. "Tawni's job won't."

"Yay!" she cheered then stuck her tongue in Zora's face. "Ha!"

"Tawni can distract those guards," Alexa pointed to the two young boys in their mid-twenties leaning against the entrance of the building. "Think you can handle them?"

Tawni batted her eyelashes and licked her lips. "Ooh, yes, I can..." She skipped merrily to their direction.

Zora crinkled her nose in disgust. "That is so gross." Alexa secretly agreed with her.

"Now we're going to hit the dungeons first," she said. "Agent X is here and since we haven't had any word from them, they're most probably there."

"Yeah, getting thrown into dungeons is part of our daily schedule now," Zora replied sarcastically. Alexa cracked a smile. Sonny burst into laughter. Alexa and Zora turned to her in surprise.

"Whoa," Zora exclaimed. "You were so quiet I didn't even know you were there."

Alexa raised her eyebrows while Sonny just smiled sheepishly. Her sister saw the hidden sadness in her eyes and quickly understood.

"Don't worry," she said to no one in particular. "They're fine."

"Alright, I think Tawni's gotten them pretty distracted." They saw the two boys staring intently at the flirtatious blonde. Tawni noticed them staring and beckoned the boys around the building.

"Let's move!" The girls raced quietly to the door and quickly entered. The hallway was suspciously quiet but they just set off.

"Okay, so let's-,"

"I thought you'd come," laughed a voice coming down the corridor. "Such children. They practically baited themselves."

Agent X showed off her famous smug smirk as she revealed herself to the girls. "The usual, I'm guessing? You'll go to the dungeons, sneak in somehow, and see your beloved boyfriends terrified down there! 'Oh no! How did this happen?' Then, of course their ridiculous explanation and then a rescue plan usually ending with me going, 'You rotten kids!' Honestly, you kids are so predictable. When are we ending this?"

"Now," Alexa whispered mysteriously. She stepped closer to the woman. "This 'game' ends now. We're not leaving this place until you are defeated."

Agent X rolled her eyes. "Guards!"

"Go," Alexa quickly said to Sonny and Zora. "Now!"

The two girls ran down the hallway as fast as possible. Fear crept in their minds. They had never left somebody behind before.

"Hey, wait up!" Tawni was running after them, trying to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"To get the guys!" Zora answered as they came to an abrupt halt in front of a black door.

"Where are they?" Sonny demanded as she opened the dungeon door. There was no one inside.

"What?" Zora gasped.

"Guess X decided to change the game up a bit," Sonny rolled her eyes. "Now where could they be?"

"Well, it took you long enough!"

To their utter surprise, Taylor, Nico, Grady, and Stsrling all stood leaned against the wall. "Where have you guys been?" Nico asked.

"You guys busted out by yourselves?" Zora asked in disbelief.

"Well, Taylor did most of the work," Grady admitted.

"Don't forget about me!" Sterling reminded them. "Keeping watch is a very important job."

Nico snorted. "Please."

"Wait, where's Alexa?" Sterling suddenly noticed.

Sonny gasped. "We left her back there!"

"She told us too, remember?" Tawni pointed out.

"Yeah, but who knows what happened to her!" Sonny said in fear.

"Wait a second," Grady stopped them. "Where's _Chad?_"

Zora's face fell into her hands. "Oh, my gosh."

"Did he even come with us?" Tawni wondered.

"No," Sonny realized, worry entering her timid voice.

"Well, then he's safe," Nico sighed in relief. "...hopefully."

"Let's just focus on finding Alexa," Taylor said. "What exactly happened to her?"

Sonny explained. "We came here to get you guys but X came. Before anything started, Al told us to go. And here we are."

"So she can't be far," Taylor said, relieved.

"Let's go before that changes!" Sterling exclaimed. Everyone agreed as they all started racing down the corridor in search of their friend.

"Ah!" cried a voice as the hall went dark.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked. "Sonny?"

"Here!"

"Zora?"

"Not me."

"Nico?"

"Thank God, no."

"Sterling?"

"Nope."

"Grady?"

"I'm here."

"Tawni?"

No answer.

"Tawni!" Sonny screamed.

A muffled shout came from behind. They turned to see Tawni's mouth taped, arms and legs tied, and carried by an agent standing next to the notorious X.

"I swear, it must be my birthday today," Agent X said in glee.

"Where's Alexa?" Sonny demanded.

"I'm afraid you're too late, dear," Agent X smirked. She looked elated with happiness causing everyone to panic inside.

Sonny gulped. "What do you mean?"

"She's dead," X answered. "And this time, for real."

The cries of anguish followed were all muted and everything went dark.

* * *

"Sonny? You up?"

Two eyes shot open to reveal dark brown irises. "Huh?"

"Sonny, are you okay?"

Small, pale hands jumped to a delicate tearsoaked face, rubbing eyes. "Why...why was I crying?"

The person standing above her, Tawni, stated at her. "You mean you don't remember?"

"I remember... Something hit me... I screamed... Two eyes glowed..." Sonny held her head. "What...happened?"

No one said a word. She sat up to see everyone's face pale, still, like stone.

"Tawni?"

Tears filled her eyes as she sobbed into her hands.

"Zora?"

A tear ran down her small face.

"Nico? Grady?"

Their faces were contorted in sorrow seeing Sonny and silent sobs erupted from their eyes.

"Taylor?"

His eyes were closed, but his face was lifeless.

"Sterling?"

He was as still as a statue, staring at nothing, white as snow.

"What the heck is going on and why won't you tell me?" Sonny stood up and went up to Taylor. She grabbed his collar and looked him dead in the eye.

"What. Is. Going. On?"

Taylor's tears overflew faster. "Allison..."

"Tell me!"

"Alexa," he choked out.

"What about her?"

"She's dead."

Suddenly the same words whispered into her mind but by a different voice, two evil eyes glowing brightly. "You're lying."

"I'm not, Allison," Taylor said. "The agents explained it to us when you were knocked out. She was all alone. They got to her. There was nothing anyone could do. We saw her body-."

"SHUT UP!" Sonny screamed. "Shut up. Stop telling me this."

Taylor looked at her almost in pity. "We're just telling you the truth..."

"Last time they told me she was dead, too!" Sonny shouted. "Last time they were _wrong!_"

"Sonny, we saw the body," Zora said in exasperation, trying to hold in tears.

"It can't be true," Sonny whispered. "It can't. She's Alexa. She'd never leave us. She'd never leave me. She promised me."

"Sometimes we don't have choices in those matters," Tawni cried softly.

Sonny limped her body to the corner of the room and sank to the floor. She pulled her knees together and sobbed into them.

"I already lost Chad," she cried to herself. "Why Alexa too?"

Alexa, the older sister who never bossed her around but played with her no matter how old she was.

Alexa, the girl she could always talk to, laugh with, and share jokes with.

Alexa, the agent she looked up to and admired.

Alexa, the person Sonny always wanted to be.

"Al," Sonny sobbed. "Don't leave me..."

* * *

"Are they still in the dungeon?" Agent X asked the scrawny young man standing before her desk.

"No, there have been no reports of escape, Agent X," he answered, in a squeaky sort of voice resembling a rat.

"Good. Back to your station."

The agent nodded and left whilst Agent X smiled at the successes of the day.

All of the kids were in the dungeons and had not even attempted to escape. Now she could do whatever she wanted with the annoying children.

And best of all, the devil child she had despised for years was dead! Shot in the head while fighting for freedom. How stupid. X was absolutely sure she was dead this time, for she had seen the girl go down herself.

A strange feeling had taken over Agent X watching Agent Knight die by gunshot. It was as if the world was spinning and she couldn't understand anything. Strange emotions swirled through her senses. It was almost as if she were...sad.

Impossible. How could she be anything but happy at the girl's death? She had caused her nothing but trouble.

_"Mommy, I wanna be just like you when I grow up," smiled a bright-eyed young girl of five._

Agent X froze at the sudden memory.

_The stout woman smiled at the girl while placing a peck on her forehead. "You will, my dear. You will."_

"Agent X!" a man shouted suddenly opening the door of her office in haste. "There have been signs of disturbances!"

X stood up. "The children?"

"We checked. They're still in there. But we found these," the man said, handing over two locks of hair, one short and one long.

Agent X placed them on her palm. The shorter one was a light color, probably blonde. The longer one was darker and waved.

"Bring the children here immediately."

* * *

"What do you want with us, X?" Taylor sputtered as he and his friends were lined up against the wall, handcuffed and tied.

"There have been signs of disturbances lately, yet my agents here report you have been in the dungeon the whole time."

"We have," Sterling said.

"However, we have found two pieces of evidence." She pulled out the short blonde lock of hair.

The teens exchanged knowing glances.

"And this," she said, pulling out the long dark one. This time, the children looked bewildered.

"Those aren't ours," Tawni defended.

"Really?" Agent X said, striding over to them. "Because this blonde one here matches his hair perfectly," X said, pointing to Sterling, "and this dark one with Allison."

"Sonny and I haven't done anything," Sterling said. "You're crazy."

Two agents stood up but X stopped them.

"No need," she said. "What's the matter, boy? I've seen the way you look at Agent Knight, young man. Surely you had been devastated with the news and set out to find her body."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, his face slightly reddening.

"And of course Allison here would have wanted to recover her sister for herself," X smirked. "Now wouldn't you, my dear?"

Sonny's eyes were red as she stares at Agent X's glowing eyes.

"How could you," Sonny whispered. "How could you kill the person you loved most in this world?"

"Stop your nonsense, daughter, and admit your crime!"

"Not until you admit yours!"

Agent X grabbed a knife from her pocket and pointed it at Sonny's head. "Now you listen-,"

"Put the stick down, X," a young man, stepping in from the shadows.

Taylor blinked. "Chad?"

Chad Dylan Cooper flashed his signature smirk. "In the flesh."

X glared at him. "Not for long!" She raised it above her head before having it snatched from her hands.

"What the...?" Agent X turned to see no one there. Everyone looked around for the culprit except for Chad.

"Oh, just show yourself before they all die of curiosity," Chad joked.

A laugh came from beside him as the faint shadow of a girl resting her hand on his shoulder appeared. "Before they die of happiness seeing you, right?" she teased.

"Exactly," he winked.

"Who are you?" X demanded.

"You haven't guessed by now?" The girl walked closer, her face masked. She ripped off the mask and stared smugly at Agent X.

"Impossible," X gasped.

"Al!" Sonny cried.

"Miss me?" Alexa smiled.

"How is this possible?" Agent X shouted. "I saw the bullet go through your head!"

"No, thankfully not," Alexa shook her head. "You see, I was worried a moment like that would happen here so I had Chad travel secretly with us where no one but I knew he was here. When I knew the attack was coming, I sent the girls to get the other guys. When I realized I would get shot soon, I dove in a corner pretending to dodge. I saw Chad throw something that looked exactly like me into the crowd of shots. A shot went off and I heard X cheer. Before anyone heard, I snuck off with Chad."

"You shot a doll and didn't realize it?" Agent X yelled at her agents who all scurried into a corner.

"Where did you get a doll that looked exactly like Alexa?" Tawni asked suspiciously.

Chad shrugged. "I know a guy."

"This is it," X said, whipping out a gun from her jacket. "Alexa, I am not playing anymore games. We are finishing this now and forever."

"No!" Sonny screamed, running in front of her sister. "Stop this right now!"

"Move aside, girl!" X commanded, pulling the trigger.

"You love Alexa!" Sonny shouted. "Admit it! You care for her, admire her, and love her! But she became so much better than you, you went mad with jealousy and forgot about the little girl that you loved more than your own daughter!"

Agent X blinked, in a daze. The trigger still pulled, she reached to click.

"NO!" cried all the teens.

"SONNY!" Chad screeched, grabbing the knife fallen on the floor before plunging it into Agent X's back.

A loud cry of anguish erupted from the woman who fell to the floor like a ragged doll.

"Agent X!" screamed Alexa, as she knelt down to the dying woman. She placed her palm over her head, beads of swear dripping on her forehead.

"Alexa..." she choked out. "You know, don't you..."

"Know what?" Alexa asked.

"That..." she managed before gasping for air. "I...love...you..."

A silent tear fell down Alexa's face. "Yes. I know, Agent X. Are you proud of me?"

"More..." she whispered, "than you'll ever know..."

And with those words spoken, the body of Agent X went still.

Alexa's eyes closed. She muttered something and placed a small peck on her lifeless cheek.

"Goodbye, Mom."

* * *

It had been two weeks since all the excitement had died down. Everyone was working their own jobs again. Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were all back at So Random! Chad had rejoined his cast at _Mackenzie Falls_. Sterling had gone back to Disney. Since _Abbie With A Chance_, he was being put into a new show. They had all been asked several question but they all answered that they had been on vacation. When Sterling was questioned about Demi, he explained that she had decided to leave fame and her whereabouts were confidential.

Alexa was the only one who's life wasn't as easy to go back to. She went back to Paris, but memories of Justin and Agent X had begun to haunt her so she had moved in with Sonny. She was currently there trying to figure out to do with her life.

One day, Alexa had told Sonny to inform everyone that they should all come over to their apartment so they could catch up. No one had really spoken to each other except the Randoms, so this was a change.

"Guys," Alexa started. "I have something to announce."

The Randoms were all squished on the main, largest couch while Chad and Sterling were sitting on two small ones next to them. Alexa stood before them.

"What is it, Al?" Sonny asked.

"I've found a new job."

This perked up everyone's attention. "What is it?" Sterling asked.

"Taylor called me yesterday to talk about it," she explained. "You're looking at the new star of the next Pirates of Caribbean movie."

All jaws dropped. "You're joking!" Sonny gasped.

Alexa smiled sheepishly. "Taylor gave me the idea a while ago. We've been trained to be disguised as actors. Why not actually be one? He got the part a couple days ago and they said they needed a girl. I came for an audition yesterday, and I'm in."

"Al!" Sonny cried in glee. "That's amazing!" She engulfed her sister in a huge hug.

"I know, I know," she winked. "So everybody, tell me how you guys are doing!"

While everyone began explaining their lives, Chad nudged Sonny.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Sonny nodded and she followed him into the kitchen. A nervous feeling went through her. She hadn't talked to Chad since their fight so long ago and hadn't really seen him since had saved her life.

Chad leaned against the wall, sighing in frustration. "Sonny... I'm so sorry."

"About what?" she asked.

"I know you must hate me...I mean I killed your mother..."

"What?" Sonny asked. "You think I hate you?"

Chad looked at her as if she were crazy. "Sonny, I killed your mother."

"You saved my life, Chad! How could I hate you?"

His blue eyes blinked. "But you didn't talk to me..."

"Because you didn't talk to me!"

"But, Sonny..." Chad pursed. "Weren't you sad that she died?"

"A little," Sonny admitted. "But I knew it had to be done."

"But imagine how Alexa must feel about me now!" Chad said. "Did you see her when she died?"

"Alexa understands," Sonny reassured him. "She knew that it was necessary."

"But, Sonny..."

"If you hadn't done that, Al and I would be dead!"

"But-,"

His sentence was stopped short by Sonny shutting him up with a kiss. She brushed her lips against his and then let go.

"Believe me now?" she smirked.

Chad said nothing but pulled her to him for another kiss. "I love you, Sonny," a bright smile beaming on his face.

"I love you, Chad," Sonny grinned.

"Finally!" They turned to see everyone staring at them with cameras in their hands.

"And we got it on tape!" Zora grinned evilly.

Sonny and Chad ignored them and kissed again. It didn't matter anymore. They were finally where they were supposed to be.

With each other.

* * *

***tears up* Can you believe it? This is the last chapter of _Secrets Can Never Be Hidden. _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! D:**

**I know this chapter is sort of abrupt and stuff but I didn't really wanna make it that long. Some things have not been answered in this chapter and they will be answered in the Epilogue I'm writing. The thing is, though, I will release the epilogue when I get 200 reviews. It's not that hard, guys! Just tell me what you think of this!**

**Some of you might have noticed this, some not, but the character Alexa actually has the same name as me. I had talked to my friend about what the name of Sonny's sister should be and she thought it would be mine because apparently Alexa Knight seems like an awesome agent name xD And the craziest part was that I named her love interest Justin before I got Bieber Fever a couple months ago. :O Crazy, right?**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who stuck with this story for the year it took to write due to my terrible procrastination. :P All your reviews and kind words have motivated me to make this story the best it could be. _Secrets Can Never Be Hidden _is my last SWAC multichapter and it might actually be my last multichapter ever. My heart isn't in my writing anymore so this actually may be the last SWAC thing I ever write. :( **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, stuck through with me, or read just a bit of my story because that just means the world to me. :"D**

**Au revoir, my friends! And if you want that epilogue, you know what to do ;)**

**Review! :D**

**~Alexa Knight~  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

_Dear Sonny,_

_ Hey! How's it going? I know you're probably confused on who this person is, so I'll just save you some heavy thinking and just tell you._

_ My name is Justin Parker. You've probably heard of me in my countless movie roles. Or maybe not... Anyway, you probably know me from my relationship with your sister, Alexa Knight._

_ Has Al told you about me? She says she's mentioned me but she always kinda smirks after so I can't tell if she's joking or something. Just in case she hasn't explained it to you, I will._

_ I met your sister a couple months back and was instantly in love. Okay, not instantly. More like a fond interest turned into true love. Which sounds cheesy and all but that's how I am. At first, your sister hated me. I found that so hilarious I just had to bother her all the time._

_ Eventually, that lady realized she was totally gaga for me (Haha, get it?) and we started going out. And we lived happily ever after._

_ Sort of. Actually, your sister says she wants me to meet her mother first to approve of me. I hope Al just doesn't dump me if her mom doesn't like me. That would suck. Cause I really do love your sister. A lot. She makes me really happy. I can't imagine being with anyone but her..._

_ Alright, back to the point. You see, I've heard things about your mother from Al. Al even looks...scared when she thinks about showing me to her. And I've only seen Al scared this one time a spider landed on our table at Starbucks. She screamed and ran out of there. It was hilarious. Hahaha._

_ Anyway, there might be a chance that Al and I will have to...elope or something. Cause if she doesn't approve we won't really have a choice. It'll be necessary. But Sonny, I didn't want you to never know me just cause we never see each other. So I'm gonna leave this letter somewhere when Al and I go tomorrow. I really hope you get it somehow._

_ Hopefully I'll see you soon. Take care. And I hope you don't hate Al and I if we leave you. We love you._

_ Love,_

_ Justin_

Sonny quickly scanned the paper again, trying to create a vision of this mysterious boy she had heard of. Suddenly, something dropped out of the envelope Taylor had given her yesterday. She picked it up to see that it was a photo.

It was taken place at a park, probably. There was a fountain behind the two people and children running around...well, everywhere. The grass was green and lush and the skies were blue and full of sunshine. It was the perfect picture of happiness. But what really showed the happiness were the two people in the middle of this photo.

Alexa was one of these two people though if anybody had just glanced, they would have thought it to be Sonny. Sonny herself noticed the resemblance. Instead of her sister's cold hard stare was a true and genuine smile. It was the biggest smile she had ever seen on her sister. She was beaming and looked completely content. Her dark eyes for once weren't just a scary mystique but now shined with beauty. She was in the arms of a man a couple inches taller than her.

Justin Parker was very good looking, Sonny noticed. He was tall and lean and - even though he looked like he was atleast in his twenties - had an adorable face that girls couldn't help but sigh "Awww"'s at. He had grinning green eyes that glinted with mischief. His hair was dirty blonde and looked like he flipped it often. He had a pearly tooth smile. He had snaked his arm around the waist of Alexa, and Sonny just knew that he really had loved her sister.

It had been four years since the events of the organization's downfall had happened. Everyone had changed.

Sonny had moved on from So Random! along with her costars and had started acting. She played quite a few roles and was successful, but what she was known most for was her humanitarian work and charities she supported. Sonny was known as America's Sweetheart for her kind and caring personality.

Nico and Grady had become movie actors themselves and were known as the Kings of Comedy. Tawni had not only become an actress but a model and fashion designer. Zora had become an actress and also started doing some work on science.

Chad Dylan Cooper had lived up to the title he had given himself. He truly had become the greatest actor of his generation. He was also a complete heartthrob which had caused a lot of death threats sent to Sonny.

But the most astounding achievement was Alexa's. After her performance as the mysterious but charming role in the Pirates move, she had put the whole world in awe. She captivated critics and wow'd the world. Her years of acting training at the organization had been paid off. She had been nominated for numerous awards and had won quite a few of them, including an Academy Award winning performance.

Their lives had changed but they all kept in touch. But now... The memories came back to Sonny.

She looked at the picture of Justin and Alexa and the letter to her and suddenly burst into tears. All these years, Alexa had never even looked at a guy. She never got over him and Sonny knew she never would.

Why did this have to happen to Alexa?she thought. Why did it have to happen to the person who was too stubborn to ever let go? And after all these years...

"Sonny!" whined the annoyed voice of Alexa. "Your birthday party is in an hour and you haven't even changed yet! Come on, let's move!"

"_Oh god_," Sonny whispered under her breath. "I'm coming!" she said out loud before scurrying up the stairs to her bedroom.

Alexa walked into the room completely ready. Her hair was styled in elegant curls and she wore light makeup. She was adorned with jewelry, giving a glamorous look to her simple royal blue gown. She sat herself on the fluffy couch where Sonny had been sitting before. A small parchment on the corner of the table caught her eye.

_To Alexa_

Her eyebrows raised in question. Where had this letter come from? It couldn't have been from the mail; it would've been stamped.

Probably fan mail, she guessed. Smiling, she took it and opened it while sliding the white paper out. Folding it out carefully, she began to read.

_Dear Alexa,_

_ I heard from a source earlier that you had found a particular liking to your current mission. I assumed they had meant you were enjoying this one more than usual. Shockingly, the real reason wasn't the mission, but rather the person revolved around the mission._

_ I thought to myself, what sort of a joke is this? Do you honestly expect me to believe my best agent, my own daughter would betray me? The idea was absurd and I didn't believe a word of it until I heard from your sister._

_ Allison had come up to me, beaming all about this new boy she had heard about from you. She informed me that you had never been so excited in your whole life. This boy had apparently become very special to you._

_ Alexa, you may be my best agent but you are also my daughter, and don't think for a second I don't care about you. I do, unbelievably so. I know you're not perfect, dear. Why, no one is. I know you're much better than most, but that doesn't mean I don't expect you to make mistakes._

_ Your teenage hormones have never shown much. You've always been such a good child. I should've known you were bound to mess up sometime. It's alright, honey. I understand._

_ You just called asking if you and-Dustin? Maybe it was Jared-that boy could over tomorrow so I could meet him. I agreed, which makes me know that there must be some sort of plan up your sleeve. I can't wait to hear it._

_ And if this boy has...threatened this organization in some way, well..._

_ We'll just have to fix that, won't you?_

_ Yours,_

_ Agent X_

_ P.S. There's a chance you might not get this... I suppose it all depends on tomorrow._

The paper fell from Alexa's hands as a wisp of air flew by. She didn't stop it. She didn't want to. It just reminded her of painful memories.

_Did she actually care about me?_ Alexa thought. It didn't seem like it, so maybe she just showed love differently.

_Yeah, in killing my boyfriend, the love of my life, just 'cause you didn't like him. Thanks, Mom._

Alexa used to really look up to X. It crushed her to see her kill Justin right in front of her. It haunted her, felt like someone punched her in a stomach everytime it crossed her mind.

She had decided to not love anymore. Nobody was like Justin and he already took her heart. Besides, she didn't want to go through that heartbreak again. Some things are just unbearable.

"Alexaaaa!" Sonny chorused as she walked over to her, rattling her heels. "How do I look?"

Alexa turned and looked at her. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress that came down just above her brown hair was pulled into a bun, hairs loosely falling out of it. She wore some makeup and sparkly jewelry.

"You look gorgeous, Sonny," Alexa smiled. "Now we have to go before Chad starts freaking out last time."

"Hey, it was _your_ fault last time!" Sonny reminded her.

"Which is why he'll blame _me_," she explained while climbing into the limousine.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"The hotel six blocks away," Alexa answered. He nodded and set off.

A couple minutes later, they reached a grand hotel that stood tall above them. It was reserved especially for Sonny's party.

"_Sonny!_" screamed a group of people as they entered. She was quickly engulfed into countless hugs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they sang.

"Thanks, guys!" she grinned. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Sunshine."

Sonny smiled and removed the hands while turning. "Thank you, Chad."

Her boyfriend's blue eyes sparkled. He was wearing a tux, since all the guys had to. "21. _Wow._"

"You better not use this to get her drunk at that bar," Alexa warned him.

"Aww." They all laughed.

Alexa left to give the two lovebirds company and headed for the snack table. She poured punch into a wineglass and looked at all the people around her.

She wasn't a very social person, only when she was with a group of people and start a conversation. That was more of a Sonny thing.

"Well, isn't this a surprise."

Alexa turned to see a man looking pleasantly surprised at her. He had short blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a very familiar smile...

She gasped. "Sterling?"

"In the flesh," he winked.

"Wow!" she laughed. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I know!" he agreed. "So what have you been up to? Besides being an Academy Award winning actress, of course."

She blushed. "Nothing, really. You?"

"Same here. But I just was offered a role in a movie called Three Years Later. It's about two people who meet one day and fall in love but have to leave each other. Then, they find each other three years later and hate each other."

"No way!" Alexa said. "I just got offered a role for that, too!"

"Seriously?" his eyes widened. "Who are you playing?"

"Lena, the lead," she answered.

"Brad, lead." They both laughed.

"Looks like we're starring in a movie together," Alexa smiled.

"Attention! Attention!" Chad loudly called to everyone as he entered the stage. "I have an announcement to make. First I'd like my beautiful girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, to please come on the stage."

People cheered as Sonny made her way on the stage to Chad. She nudged him as if to ask what he was doing. He just smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "About five years ago, I met the person who would change my life forever. I didn't know it then, mainly because she was in a fat suit."

The crowd burst into laughter while Sonny hid her face in embarassment.

"Honestly, I can't say it was love at first sight," Chad admitted. "It was more like... I was interested. Sort of. We became closer as enemies, crazy as it seems, and I slowly started liking her. Eventually, I began to develop deep feelings for her."

"Awwww," sighed the crowd.

"We've been through everything together, Sonny," he said, turning to her. "Enemies, frenemies, friends, sort of friends but sort of dating, and dating. Today, I want to add another to that list."

He walked over to her, reached for something inside his suit, hid it behind his back, and kneeled on one knee.

Sonny gasped.

"Sonny Munroe," Chad Dylan Cooper said, showing her the brilliant diamond ring. "I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Oh. My. God." Sonny covered her mouth in absolute shock. "_YES!_"

The audience burst into applause as Chad picked Sonny up and spun her around and hugged her tight.

"Aw," Alexa said to Sterling. "Isn't that sweet?"

Sterling nodded. "He's a good guy. Not too bad looking either," he winked.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm so glad they're getting married. They're so perfect for each other. They look at each other like they're the most amazing people on the planet."

"It's quite envious, yeah," Sterling admitted. "And they're so much younger than us and we're not even dating!"

Alexa laughed. "Guess we're just riding solo."

"But seriously, don't you ever think of falling in love and starting a life together?" Sterling asked her.

This sent a jolt through Alexa as she remembered all the dreams she used to have of having a perfect life with the perfect boy...

"I used to," she whispered.

Sterling's brows raised. "Still not over him?"

Her lips pursed. "I don't think I ever will be."

"Al, that's a terrible way to think," he told her. "Do you really think you're gonna die alone just because you lost your first love?"

"He was more than just that!" Alexa was as surprised as Sterling was in the sudden rise of her tone. "He was everything to me. He saved me. He made me happy. He taught me how to open my heart. He taught me to love."

"So you know how to love, then?" he pointed out.

She just sat there in silence for a second. "I don't know if I can, though."

"Al," he said, taking her hand and putting it in his. "You can. He knows you can. I know you can."

When she looked up at him, her eyes became locked with two sparkly blue orbs.

In that moment, it was as if she had been awaken from a deep sleep. A sleep she couldn't wake up from, for nothing had tried hard enough to do it.

Until she saw those eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Sonny nudged Chad. "Do you see what's going on over there?"

They were in the middle of slow dancing on the dance floor with everyone else. Chad looked into the direction she was pointing in and his eyes widened.

"Alexa and Sterling?" Chad couldn't believe his eyes. "_No way_."

"Oh, my gosh! This is great!" Sonny squealed in happiness. "Alexa_ finally_ found someone!"

"You don't think they're really together, do you?"

"Maybe not," she admitted. "But maybe they'll get there."

"Or maybe they'll get together and just not tell us because of your squealing," Chad teased her.

Sonny whacked him. "We'd find out eventually."

"How are you so sure?"

"Secrets can never be hidden," she simply said.

Chad nodded. "Very true. But oh well. Tonight is about us, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper."

Sonny laughed. "I'll never get used to that."

"Well, you'll have to!"

She grinned and pecked his lips. "I love you."

Chad held her closer and whispered right in front of her face, "I love you." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

And there, they had their happily ever after.

Of course, the end never really is the end, is it? Things are still in store for them. But it's okay.

Secrets can never be hidden, after all.

**I know I didn't reach 200 reviews but I couldn't stand not posting this. Thank you to all the fans and readers who favorited, alerted, reviewed, or just read the story. It means the world to me that you would enjoy reading the story I thought of a year ago. A year has gone by and I truly think this is my best story yet.**

**I'm sad to announce this is my last SWAC multichapter and may very well by my last multichapter at all. My heart isn't in writing anymore. I don't know why. Maybe it's writers block. Maybe I just got frustrated with my inability to write anymore. I don't know. But I'm glad to have had such a great time with you SWAC fans. I love you all.**

**I hope you liked this. (: And review, please? This may very well be the last thing I ever publish in this archive.**

**Thanks for everything!**

**~Alexa Knight~**


End file.
